Pasos para un destino
by Belu-Ruki
Summary: en este fic se contarán los sucesos que ocurren en la vida de Loki cuando se hacerca a algo de lo que no podra escapar... vivencias, nuevas experiencias, descubrimientos... todos son pasos para un destino.
1. Prologo: INICIOS

Pasos para un destino

Hola , soy Belu-Ruki

Bien, este es el principio para un fic que comencé a escribir hace un tiempo. Es el primero que escribo de MLR así que espero que haya quedado al menos bien… este es solo el prologo, los siguientes capítulos son más largos que esto. Espero les guste.

Los personajes de MLR son propiedad de la autora, Sakura Kinoshita. escribo esto sin animos de lucro.

--Prologo: INICIOS—

En algún lugar oscuro, solo iluminado por la tenue luz de uno vela en una pequeña mesita central se distingue una figura, la de una muchacha. Su delicado cuerpo era enmarcado por la luz amarillenta del fuego, a pesar de que estaba cubierta por una especie de manta negra y blanca. Sus gafas reflejaban la pequeña llama ardiente, mientras que en sus ojos se dejaba ver todas las emociones que tenia en su interior. Todo se estaba saliendo de control, ella lo sabia… lo sentía… miedo, preocupación… todo eso se encontraba plasmado en su mirada.

Levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos verde pálido en los pocos granos que quedaban en la mitad superior de un reloj de arena que marcaba el centro de la mesita, a un lado de la vela que alumbraba el lugar.

Alzó su mano y comenzó a hacer gestos con ella, moviendo sus pálidos y delgados dedos sobre la cara superior del reloj de arena de antes.

De sus labios salían susurros, conjuros de su lengua natal. La llama de la vela se intensificó, el reloj comenzó a adquirir un brillo perlado al igual que la punta de los dedos de la chica. Hel, diosa de la muerte, acompañada por la dama del presente, Verdandi.

La pelicastaña se acercó a la mesa y extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña campanilla atada a una cinta fina de color Azul Francia. Al sonido d esta el reloj de arena fue transformándose hasta tomar la forma de un elegante () reloj de bolsillo dorado. Unas finas aguas negras marcaban la horas, solo que las de este reloj en particular no se movían como lo harían normalmente, estas se quedaban estáticas en su lugar y cada una hora hacían un leve movimiento, como si estuviesen trabadas con algo (). Pero si se presionara el botón de la parte superior del mismo (de donde se les da cuerda), las manecillas comenzarían a moverse a una gran velocidad.

- no lo presiones a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario – susurro en modo de alerta la norna del presente. – deberíamos enviárselo al señor Loki inmediatamente.

Con un sigiloso "si" que salio de sus labios el reloj desapareció de la mesa sin dejar rastro de su estadía en ella.

- Él sabrá… lo que debe hacer – susurro más para si misma que para su acompañante aun mirando su mano derecha bacía. – al menos podremos retrasarlo un poco… espero.

- Relájate, Hel. Tu padre estará bien, por más extraño que suene debemos confiar en él. – la confortó Verdandi con una sonrisa y una voz dulce.

Hel también dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos proyectaban otras sensaciones muy diferentes a las que mostraba en esa sonrisa.

- Si ese reloj llegase a ser utilizado de forma incorrecta no se sabe que podría pasar... "por supuesto que se sabe, lo que pasa es que todos temen decirlo"… si así fuera ya no se podría retrasar más esto – termino con voz angustiada la reina del inframundo. Acto seguido bajo la mirada mientras era amablemente consolada por la diosa de ojos miel.

No muy lejos de allí, contemplando el silencio en el que estaban sumidas ambas diosas, se hallaba una tercera persona de mirada fría y penetrante… al estar sumida en tinieblas no se podía ver nada de esta, por lo que era totalmente imposible identificarla. ()

Del grueso abrigo que traía extrajo un reloj, también con las mismas características del que había sido creado en ese lugar momentos antes, pero de color plateado metálico.

- hora de comenzar… - susurro en voz baja para no ser oído contemplando el pequeño artefacto de bolsillo. Se mantuvo unos minutos más así para luego desaparecer del lugar raudamente.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Les advierto que yo no dejo N/As (Notas del autor) en la historia, solo pongo asteriscos () para luego aclararlas todas acá (sí, como en los libros que nos dan en la escuela que están al pie de la hoja). Bien, comienzo:

(): Esto es más que nada para hacer mi comentario innecesario. Yo hice un reloj de cartapesta (papel de cocina y cola… y cartón) en el cual me base para este. Solo que el que yo hice más que "elegante" parece el del conejo de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" xDDD

() Por si no quedo claro es como cuando hay algo en el mecanismo del reloj… las agujas no van a ninguna parte, a algo como eso me refiero en este caso.

() Si, señores. En TODAS mis historias tiene que haber un completo desconocido que se esconce en las tinieblas… solo que esta vez sabrán de quien se trata, pero aun no

Otra cosa, no me pregunten por el titulo porque mucho que ver con la historia no tiene, es solo que se me ocurrió eso y nada más. Mi inspiración es limitada u.u

Ah, les explico que estoy tomando algunos aspectos del manga… el reloj de arena, la actitud de Hel hacia Loki, y algunas cosas más que aun no aparecieron.

Bueno, hasta pronto, Bye


	2. capitulo 01: Las agujas del reloj

Pasos para un destino

Hola, otra vez . Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño prologo. Aquí les presento el primer capitulo de esta historia.

Cuando vean "//////////" es un cambio de escena. Cuando vean "-+-+-+-+" es que es algo que esta pasando al mismo tiempo en otro lugar.

Matantei Loki y sus personajes son propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

— Capitulo 01: Las agujas del reloj ---

Era el inicio del invierno, era la estación del año que ella más odiaba. ¿Cómo se supone que haría para buscar y resolver misterios en lugares abandonados y extraños si se le congelaban las manos?

Detuvo su caminata y suspiró resignada, el frío era horrible y en las calles se hacia notar… bufandas, gorros, guantes, abrigos, todo… la gente se había echado todo su guardarropa invernal encima.

Ella no era la excepción, el invierno era extrañamente más frió que muchos de los inviernos anteriores, las temperaturas eran muy bajas para esa región, ya estaba por darles la razón a esos ambientalistas que tanto habían hablado en los noticiarios cuando la "Ola polar" se avecinaba. (+)

Soltó un segundo suspiro. Se puso a pensar en lo que haría ese día… su padre no llegaría hasta tarde a su hogar por lo que tenia aproximadamente hasta las 10 de la noche para estar fuera de su casa (++)… el problema era ¿Qué hacer?... se detuvo nuevamente y se puso a pensar… de un salto demostró que tenia una buena idea… ¿a qué otro lugar ir si no es a la Agencia Enjaku¿Qué mejor que pasar un rato agradable charlando con Loki? Sus ojos brillaron como era normal al pensar aunque sea un momento en aquella gran agencia y también en su pequeño amigo.

Siguió caminando y apresuró el paso a divisar entre los árboles los limpios techos de una enorme casona de aspecto europeo y antiguo.

No mucho después ya había atravesado la reja de entrada y tocado la puerta principal en espera de alguien que le abriera.

No tardó mucho en llegar a abrirla un joven de traje azul marino y cabellos verdes recogidos en una coleta baja. Sonrió abiertamente al ver a la pelirosada muchacha parada en la entrada de la mansión.

- Muy buenos días, señorita Mayura – saludo cordial el muchacho con gafas aun sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta que hace poco había abierto.

- Hola, Yamino – saludo la chica felizmente - ¿está Loki?

Yamino, aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, le informó que el pequeño detective había salido. Acto seguido invito a la pelirosada a entrar para que no le hiciese daño el frío. Ella accedió sin problemas ni objeciones.

Un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años caminaba lentamente por el parque de la ciudad, aparentemente sin un rumbo fijo a donde ir, con la mirada perdida en el suelo que pisaba, pero sin duda su mente no estaba al pendiente de la fría tierra bajo sus botas. Sus pequeños brazos se movían al ritmo de sus pasos sueltamente… no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Había salido para aclarar su mente. Recuerdos, sensaciones, preocupaciones, cosas que no lo dejaban tranquilo ni un solo momento. Necesitaba desaparecer de su cabeza esos fragmentos de recuerdos que se retorcían cada vez que intentaba recordarlos… necesitaba organizar ese remolino de pensamientos que a cada segundo lo confundía más… debía deshacerse para siempre de esa molesta voz en su cabeza que le decía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, que no se callaba pero que tampoco le indicaba que era lo que ocurría. Eso le molestaba sobremanera, odiaba estar así ¿Qué rayos sucedería que lo tenia tan tenso? (+++)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En otro lugar, una mansión grande también, se encontraba la misma figura que había estado husmeando a las diosas con su reloj de plata en la mano.

Todo a su alrededor era silencio, no había voces ni ruidos, la gran mansión estaba deshabitada a excepción de aquella persona.

Con sus ojos color plata comenzó a observar el artefacto meticulosamente, como buscando algo muy escondido e imposible de divisar, como si intentara ver a trabes de él. Paso de eso a seguir con la vista en pequeño y repetitivo movimiento de las manecillas del pequeño reloj. Permaneció un momento más así y luego le dio cuerda lentamente, como si estuviese haciendo un ritual necesario para que funcionase… cuando concluyó su tarea presionó el botón que había girado durante ese tiempo. Su tenebrosa risa se coló por cada rincón de la casona destrozando el apacible y a la vez tenebroso silencio que reinaba hasta entonces. Dejo de reír mientras contemplaba ahora las manecillas moverse como locas dando varias vueltas al circulo del reloj (++++)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+

Los pensamientos del pequeño dios fueron interrumpidos abruptamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada mientras que con una de sus pequeñas manos se sostenía el pecho.

Una fuerte punzada le había hecho encorvarse hacia adelante tratando de detener ese dolor molesto e insoportable.

Poco después en la agencia ambos hijos del dios embustero tenían el presentimiento que algo malo ocurría, sus mentes dieron a parar al mismo pensamiento.

- ¡Daddy!

- ¡Señor Loki!

Ambos salieron precipitadamente de la imponente mansión en busca de su padre, sin lugar a dudas seguidos por la auto-denominada asistente pelirosada que tenia claras muestras de no comprender en absoluto que era lo que ocurría en ese lugar.

Al llegar a la entrada del frente el rostro de cada uno palideció rápidamente. La muchacha de uniforme escolar se tapo la boca con las manos por el susto que se había dado.

Allí, sosteniéndose de la reja de entrada como podía, estaba Loki… pálido, aparentemente al borde de caerse y jadeando intentando recuperar el aliento (+++++)

Yamino se acerco temeroso, como si en cualquier momento su propio padre fuese a atacarlo cual fiera salvaje. El pequeño tenía los ojos vidriosos y casi no podía mantenerse parado. Intento decir algo, peso lo puedo soltar un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido antes de caer inconsciente en brazos del menor de sus hijos.

De su saco rodó rápidamente el reloj dorado que llevaba prendido por la cadena de su pantalón. Las manecillas se movían de manera alarmantes captando la atención de todos los presentes al instante.

NOTAS DEL LA AUTORA

(Esquivando los cuchillos) ¡Plis, no me maten! No es que le quiero hacer daño a Loki, luego sabrán por que viene esto (huye)

(Sale de un rinconcito) Ahora aclararé los "mas" (+) (los asteriscos no se veían x.x):

(+): Les aviso que yo hago una descripción tan detallada de eso porque los cambios que se irán produciendo en el clima serán el primer indicio para saber que ocurre. Además que una de mis amigas lo sugirió porque acá te la pasas escuchando eso por la tele

(++): No era que su padre volvía a las 10, fue solo por poner una hora xD

(+++): OK, es esa misma voz que te dice que no hagas algo o te regaña cuando haces algo mal… es esa que escuchas cuando olvidas un examen y vas en camino a la escuela y te das cuenta de ello (si, me ha pasado xD) solo que más grande.

(++++): Además de aclarar que ocurría al mismo tiempo, creo que ya habrán notado que ambos relojes están "conectados". Es por eso que hacen lo mismo.

(+++++): Vale aclarar que del parque a la agencia hay un pequeño tramo, para llegar debió haberse apresurado, por eso es que estaba así de cansado.

Por ahora es todo. Repito, no se preocupen, esto viene por algo que será explicado más adelante.

Y algo más, por favor dejen Review, desde ya muchas gracias. (si, ya sé, soy una impaciente)

Ah, puede que tarde en subir los capítulos que sigan, este lo subí seguido al otro porque ya lo tenia escrito U (es más seguro que lo deje como la próxima semana más o menos, depende el tiempo y la inspiración que tenga para escribir )


	3. capitulo 02: Una decisión importante

Pasos para un destino

Hola otra vez n0n…. ¿como están? espero que bien.

aqui les he traído el siguiente capitulo... espero que les guste y me alegro de que no me hayan hecho nada n.nU jejejejjee

bueno, los dejo con el cap.

recuerden: "////////" es cambio de escena.

Matantei Loki y sus personajes son propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

--Capitulo 02: Un poco de tranquilidad y una decisión importante.--

Mayura seguía con la boca tapada y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente parada en el mismo lugar, sin mover un solo dedo. Estaba paralizada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su mente debía estarle jugando una mala pasada… sus orbes marrón rojizo se llenaban de lagrimas lentamente.

El pequeño niño aun dormía profundamente en los brazos del muchacho de cabellos verdes. La mente de la muchacha no lograba comprender que allí estuviera, tan indefenso, el mismo chico que la había estado defendiendo valientemente en tantas ocasiones… (+)

Yamino también mostraba preocupación y sorpresa en su rostro, el desconcierto era verdaderamente evidente en sus ojos aguamarina… con la mirada clavada en su padre, no había expresado ni una sola palabra… sin embargo el susto había menguado considerablemente después de saber que este mismo estaría bien, que simplemente había perdido el conocimiento temporalmente… sin embargo le quedaba la duda de qué ocurría…

Volvió su vista a la pieza de joyería tirada en el suelo de cemento… había detenido su marcha y ahora solo mostraba ese repetitivo movimiento que hacía cuando Loki abandono la casa esa mañana para salir a tomar aire al parque.

El lugar seguía sumido en un amargo y pesadísimo silencio… desde que el dios había cerrado los ojos nadie había hablado… las palabras se habían vuelto algo inalcanzable para los cuatro que presenciaban la escena (++), a lo único que atinaron fue a mirarse repetidas veces mostrándose entre ellos sus miradas de desconcierto. No importaba el frio, nadie movía un solo músculo, esperando que algo sucediera, expectantes por una palabra, un gesto, buscando una respuesta, lo que sea. Al fin la pelirosada rompió el silencio cuando la duda se apoderó de ella y ya no pudo contenerla.

- ¿Qué… qué le pasa¿Qué paso? – la pregunta salio con cautela de sus perlados labios. Su voz se entrecortaba, el tono de su timbre más parecía un sollozo reprimido… era posible decir que incluso era una exigencia, una pregunta que había dado vueltas mucho tiempo en su mente antes de volar fuera de su boca. Se acercó y arrodillase para acariciar con dulzura el rostro del niño-dios con una mano.

El muchacho peliverde no respondió, realmente el también tenia la misma duda a pesar de haber formulado mil y una sospechas en su cabeza. Miro a su hermano, quien solo le devolvió la misma mirada de preocupación que poseía el mayordomo. Ecchan sugirió de entrar al pequeño adentro para que no se enfermara y que descansara en un lugar más como que allí.

No tardaron mucho en entrar a la enorme casona y recostar a Loki en su cama para que estuviese más abrigado y descansase mejor, como les había propuesto el pequeño fantasma. Ellos se sentaron cerca de esta para podes esperar a que él despertara.

Al pasar las horas Yamino le sugirió a Mayura que se retirase, que sino el frió se haría más intenso y que se le complicaría para regresar a su hogar… el camino al templo era largo, compuesto por varias calles, y estaba oscureciendo rápidamente por ser invierno.

La pelirosada, después de quejarse por largos minutos acepto porque se dio cuenta de que el muchacho solo lo hacia por el bien de ella. Le informó que llegaría temprano al día siguiente puesto que la escuela ese día terminaría temprano por un viaje que debían hacer. También le pidió que le llamara cuando Loki despertara o si ocurría algo. Así dijo y se retiró siendo seguida por el chico-serpiente hasta que dio vuelta y se alejó de la vista de Yamino.

El muchacho se adentro a la mansión nuevamente, busco un par de cosas y al cabo de 15 minutos regresó a la habitación de su padre.

Una sonrisa de alivio y paz se formo en el rostro del menor de los hijos del detective. Su padre estaba sentado en su cama, mirando pensativo por el inmenso ventanal de su habitación, a la gigantesca luna llegar a coronar el cielo con su luz blanquecina. Tardó unos minutos en percibir la presencia de su hijo menor en el cuarto. Se giro y le concedió una sonrisa de tranquilidad y ternura.

- Hola, Yamino – Hablo en un susurro tenue. - ¿Cómo estás?

El peliverde estaba mucho más tranquilo al escuchar la voz de su padre¡se sentía tan feliz! Luego reaccionó que Loki le había hecho una pregunta.

- ¡Hola! – Contesto alegre después de unos momentos de silencio – Bien¿usted¿Cómo se siente?

- no me quejo – respondió el dios del caos con dulzura. Sus palabras terminaron de devolverle a Yamino el alma al cuerpo (+++)

-entonces le avisaré a la señorita Mayura – sonrió con entusiasmo y salio por la puerta dejando ver a su hermano mayor que observaba silencioso a Loki… al notar los ojos de su padre sobre el y comenzó a mover la cola felizmente.

Fenrir esperaba ser recogido y acariciado, así que espero a que el niño hiciera algo.

-escucha Fenrir, yo no iré hasta allí, si vienes tu te acariciaré si quieres.

El cachorro de lobo no espero ni dos míseros segundo para abalanzarse precipitadamente sobre su padre y al llegar a su regazo comenzó a lamerlo como muestra de afecto (++++) mientas movía su cola frenéticamente de felicidad

Al día siguiente, a pesar de hacer frio, el sol de la mañana emanaba unos rayos deslumbrantes y así el clima se volvía más llevadero.

A pesar de todo, esos tibios y luminosos rayos no eran algo agradable para todos. Para Loki, que ya le había adquirido costumbre a esas espesas nubes grises e invernales que cubrían el cielo por las mañanas, le resultaba verdaderamente difícil el mantener los ojos cerrados con esa luz molesta dándole en los mismo y ni hablar de lograr conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama y visto frustrado su intento de dormir nuevamente, se lebantó, se vistio y se dirigió a desayunar.

- Buenos días, señor Loki – lo recibió Yamino con una alegre sonrisa y una bandeja en su mano. – aquí esta su desayuno.

Acto seguido depositó la bandeja frente al puesto que el pequeño detective ocupaba en la mesa del comedor.

- Hola, buenos días, Yamino. – Le sonrió también y miro la bandeja - Gracias

Acto seguido, el pequeño comenzó a desayunar. Paso a reinar el silencio que solo era interrumpido intermitentemente por los ruidos que Fenrir hacía al masticar su comida.

- ah, por cierto. – comenzó el muchacho de traje azul marino mientras dejaba a un lado su propio plato de comida. – la señorita Mayura dijo ayer que hoy…

No pudo seguir, fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de entrada. Él se levantó de la mesa y fue directo a abrir la puerta, no se sorprendió en absoluto al encontrarse a la pelirosada muchacha parada en la entrada con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- muy buenos días, señorita – le recibió el peliverde felizmente – vamos, pase.

La muchacha entro a la residencia siendo seguida por Yamino hasta la cocina para encontrarse con Loki.

- oye, Yamino ¿Qué me decías de Mayura? – preguntó el niño mientras dejaba a un lado su plato también. La pregunta fue respondida al ver a la pelirosada caminar por el pasillo que dirigía al comedor dos horas antes del horario normal.

Ni bien ella clavo sus ojos escarlatas en él, se abalanzó para abrasarle. Cosa que dejo desconcertado y algo sonrojado al pequeño detective. (+++++)

- ¡Estaba tan preocupada! – Exclamo mientras lo abrasaba con un evediente alivio en la voz - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- me siento bien, no te preocupes – le respondió mientras correspondía al abraso con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos más tarde se separó un poco de ella y limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que había en el rostro de la muchacha de hebras rosadas, provocando en ella en sonrojo leve pero evidente.

Dejaron de abrasarse y ambos subieron al despacho en espera de algún caso.

Loki noto que la chica estaba muy callada, cosa que resultaba extraño en ella… luego de que pasara bastante más tiempo y la situación no parecía cambiar se atrevió a preguntarle que ocurría.

- ¿Mayura? – la llamó con cautela, esperando a que ella lo mirará para continuar. Al captar su atención prosiguió a preguntar - ¿te sucede algo?

Mayura solo negó con la cabeza luego de dudar un poco… el silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar entero… parecía pesado e irrompible, no había forma de que alguno emitiera ni la más mísera palabra. Luego de un tiempo fue roto por una nerviosa muchacha pelirosada.

- Loki… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- si, por supuesto – contesto curioso

- ¿hay algo que quieras decirme¿Algo que estés guardándote?

La pregunta tomo de sorpresa al dios, no sabia que contestarle, más bien… no sabia si era el mejor momento.

- bien… yo… – suspiro… tenia que ordenar las cosas antes de hablar, no podía contárselo así como si nada – hablaremos de eso luego ¿está bien?

La muchacha asintió con algo de tristeza, realmente era difícil descifrar el semblante de ella en ese momento.

Poco después la pelirosada se retiró diciendo que tenía un encargo que su padre le había dejado, que regresaría en unas horas. Loki la observó mientras se retiraba por el ventanal del despacho y luego giró su silla al frente con su cabeza sostenida por sus manos entrelazadas y con la vista en un punto vació de la pared.

- Yamino, – hablo el dios en cuerpo de niño a su ayudante que estaba en ese momento entrando por la puerta. – creo que es el momento de decirle a Mayura la verdad, ya no puedo seguir guardándome esto.

La decisión de su padre sorprendió a todos los que ahora se encontraban en la habitación… el muchacho peliverde asintió con la cabeza como aceptando lo que su padre decía y los demás le imitaron poco después.

Unas horas más tarde la muchacha regreso. Al preguntar por el niño Yamino le dijo que estaba en el despacho, donde ella subió rápidamente.

Entro sin tocar como de costumbre y al dar unos pocos pasos más allá de la puerta noto el clima tenso y serio que poseía el lugar.

- Mayura – Loki saco a la muchacha de sus pensamientos, con una mirada seria y la decisión marcada en la voz – Tengo algo importante que decirte.

La muchacha no contesto, pero se sorprendo de la seriedad con la que el pequeño le hablaba… un silencio tenso se apoderó del lugar completamente.

Se oyó desde afuera el graznido de un Halcón que alzaba vuelo con la información recién adquirida.

Este atravesó la ciudad volando hasta la punta de una alta torre para luego aterrizar en el hombro derecho de un jovencito de no más de 10 años y de cabellos color lavanda que le esperaba.

- así que… al fin se decidió – una sonrisa extraña se dibujo en su cara, su mirada carmesí solo mostraba indiferencia.

Observaba al ave que tenia en su hombro comer lo que poco antes le había dado.

- buen trabajo – le felicito acariciándole el pico – ahora vamos a casa.

Dicho esto se "esfumo" y el pájaro levantó vuelo nuevamente al tiempo que daba otro graznido fuertemente.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

vaya titulo largo que le fui a poner o.oU

Que bueno que al fin tuve tiempo para escribir, jejejejje. Estaba llena de tareas y exámenes T-T

Bien, primero… apareció Heimdall primero porque tendrá un "papel importante", por decirlo de alguna manera, en este fic. A lo largo del estos próximos capítulos irán apareciendo los demás

Ahora aclararé los más (+):

(+): Bien, imagino que debe ser difícil que al ver como Loki, que la defendía tan valientemente y demostraba tanta fortaleza peleando, este así tan indefenso como se veía en ese momento… era como algo inconcebible para ella.

(++): Los otros dos que no se ven y no los había nombrado eran Ecchan y Fenrir

(+++): Ejejeje… se que puede parecer exagerado… pero si por poco se infarta cuado Loki solo se lastimo la mejilla imagínense ahora xD (ver manga xD) (el mismo dice que por poco se le para el corazón, pobre Yamino xDD)

(++++): Bueno, los perros demuestran el afecto así, pero no puedo evitar sentirme extraña cuando escribí eso xD

(+++++): Es como en el final del anime, que se lanza a abrasarlo y llora de felicidad… ella se sentía muy preocupada, además que la escena me pareció muy tierna

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, hasta luego. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Dejen Review por favor.

El próximo capitulo:  
Capitulo 03: Explicaciones que debo oír. (NOTA: puede que tarde en actualizas (es casi seguro)… tengo bloqueo de escritor de nuevo T-T)


	4. Capitulo 03: cosas que debo saber

Hola, otra vez. Perdón por el retraso

Señoras y señores se me desbloqueó el escritor (se escuchan gritos de pánico) ¬¬U

Bien n.nU aquí está el capitulo 3 de Pasos para un destino :D

Gracias por comentar :) espero que este también les guste

"/////////" es cambio de escena

Matantei Loki (Mythical Detective Loki) y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro nn

-- Capitulo 03: Aquellas cosas que yo debo saber –

El silencio reinaba, imponente e infalible, en la mansión entera, mientras que el detective debatía mentalmente para encontrar las palabras correctas para así explicar, o más bien admitir, aquella larga historia que resultaba ser su vida y la de sus allegados, y que se le hacia casi una misión imposible de cumplir a la vez que su autodenominada asistente lo miraba con clara expectativa.

El pequeño se aclaró la garganta, y repaso su frase una vez más… miro a la pelirosada y comenzó.

- bien… yo… Mayura, yo soy… soy… - ¡Rayos! Jamás había pensado que seria TAN difícil. Las palabras se amontonaban en su cabeza pero pegaban la media vuelta al llegar a su boca.

Puso una mano sobre su mentón en señal de que estaba pensando… estuvo unos minutos con expresión seria y pensativa y de un momento a otro empezó a revolverse los cabellos de rabia por no lograr su objetivo… y principalmente por no poder armar siquiera un frase coherente. La situación se había vuelo bastante graciosa al ver a Loki, el mismo Loki que había podido decir lo que sea a quien sea, ya fuese mentira o verdad, salirse de sus casillas solo por no poder confesarle su identidad real a una muchacha mortal.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella se encontraban un muchacho de cabellos verdes y ojos aguamarina y otro de cabello y ojos color café. Este ultimo, preocupado por el ánimo de su compañera de clases, y aprovechando para engullir algo de la deliciosa comida que el peliverde preparaba, había ido a ver que ocurría y no se le había venido a la cabeza otro lugar que la casona de Loki. El primero caminaba a unos dos pies del segundo, como si este fuera a comérselo en cualquier momento (+)

Ambos entraron con sigilo, sin ser notados por el dios y la muchacha. El pelicastaño se sentó en el sillón y observó la escena dejando escapar una leve risita, mientras que el ojiverde dejó una bandeja y salio de a habitación tal como llego.

El dios del trueno miro con la misma expresión expectante de la muchacha, a ambos que entablaban una conversación, aparentemente, dificultosa.

- veras, Mayura… - al no ver como continuar empezó a revisar con la vista cada rincón de la habitación en busca de algo que le ayudara a explicarlo todo… sin enredarse el mismo en lo hablaba (++)

Busco un poco más de tiempo y sus ojos se iluminaron al divisar en la biblioteca que estaba de lado a su escritorio un libro de encuadernación roja que en su lomo tenia grabado en dorado su titulo: "Libro de Dioses y Semidioses de la Mitología Escandinava". Los ojos de Narugami se abrieron con sorpresa y algo de miedo… ¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer Loki?

El niño hizo una seña con la mano y el libro comenzó a levitar vertiginosamente (+++) hasta llegar a las manos de este.

- Gracias, Ecchan – soltó dando una palmadita al aire. El pobre fantasmita a penas había podido sostener el libro, era bastante grueso y pesado… en cuanto le dio el libro se poso en la cabeza del pequeño detective.

Loki abrió el libro y comenzó a rebuscar en las amarillentas páginas de este. La pelirosada seguía meticulosamente todo movimiento que hiciese el dios frente a ella. Este, luego de tanto buscar tomo el lápiz que estaba sobre su escritorio y comenzó a hacerle apuntes al libraco en los lugares adecuados. Acto seguido extendió el libro a la pelirosada.

Mayura clavó sus orbes en el libro de grueso encuadernado y en las doradas letras de su tapa.

- ¿Mitología Nórdica? – no entendía nada¿Qué tenia que ver él con ese libro?

- así es, allí encontraras algunas cosas que de seguro te ayudaran a "entendernos" mejor – declaro con completa seguridad el pequeño detective – cualquier duda que tengas luego podrás preguntarla y te la contestaré sin problemas.

Unos veinte minutos después Mayura estaba leyendo atentamente el libro sin saltearse ni uno de los apuntes que él le había hecho.

Loki se sentía verdaderamente incomodo con aquella falta de ruido que había en la Enjaku, parecía que todo se había quedado mudo de repente, y no le gustaba en absoluto.

…él y el dios del trueno clavaron sus ojos en el muchacho peliverde que entraba nuevamente con una bandeja en mano. Cuando se retiro dejo en la habitación al cachorro negro que era su hermano mayor

- ¡Fenrir! – exclamo sorprendido el detective al ver al mayor de sus hijos mover la cola a un lado de sus pies.

El cachorro de lobo movió la cola con más intensidad al oír su nombre, y comenzó a rascar el zapato de su padre para que este lo alzara.

Cuando ya se vio en el regazo de su padre este clavó sus ojos en la pelirosada que leía con atención.

- Oye Daddy – llamo el cachorro - ¿Qué hace la chica del misterio, eh?

Narugami se le adelanto a Loki a contestar

- Daidouji esta leyendo un libro de Mitología que le dio Loki – respondió con simpleza – dice que así ella comprenderá que somos en realidad y el no se pondrá nervioso

Lo ultimo no pudo evitar llevar un tono burlón bien claro. Sin embargo sentía cierta desconfianza del plan que se gestaba frente a sus ojos.

- hey¿crees que funcione? – pregunto el pelicastaño al pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

- no lo sé, pero al menos me he quitado un peso de encima – respondió seriamente el pequeño.

Algo en la idea del detective no lo llegaba a convencer del todo… algo le parecía demasiado "arriesgado", que con toda seguridad traería problemas a la Enjaku.

El silencio reino otra vez, no había ni silbido en todo el lugar. Lo único que se oía era el pasar de hojas que producía la pelirosada al cambiar de página en su lectura.

Loki había hecho unas pequeñas marcas en las hojas que ella debía leer y esta las estaba respetando al pie de la letra. Dentro de todo, Loki estaba haciendo lo que ella quería, o al menos él había dicho eso.

Sabia que no le gustaría del todo lo que leería, lo presentía en el alma.

También sabía que si se tratase de una situación distinta ella saltaría de júbilo gritando "Fushigi Mistery" a los cuatro vientos.

Pero ahora era presa de un nerviosismo descomunal al haber recibido una respuesta por la cual había esperado tanto tiempo (++++)

Levaban horas sumidos todos en ese espectral silencio, Yamino había aparecido varias veces, pero en ninguna de ellas había pronunciado palabra alguna. Los presentes en la habitación tampoco lo habían hecho.

Cuando termino, la muchacha dejó el pesado libre sobre la mesita ratona que había frente al sofá donde había estado sentada anteriormente con un pequeño temblor en las manos y algo de terror en la mirada. Fijo su vista en Loki, quien la esperaba con paciencia, y retrocedió un paso. El detective comenzó a pensar que había sido una mala idea, pero después recordó que quizás hubiese sido peor escucharlo de su propia boca. La pelirosada también puso sus ojos en Narugami, que estaba en medio de una discusión con Fenrir.

- Loki… tu… - no podía hablar, las lagrimas contenidas eran imposibles de detener. Quería mostrarse fuerte, pero su corazón la traicionaba.

Se sentía engañada, confundida, desorientada. Todo lo que ella sabia, o más bien lo que creía saber, se había esfumado, era mentira… las personas que estaban frente a ella no eran quienes ellas creía que eran… ahora parecían desconocidos para su mente. A decir verdad sentía mucho miedo.

El llanto ya bajaba por sus mejillas y llegaba a sus ropas en pequeñas gotas.

No dijo más nada, solo se marchó por la puerta corriendo. En el camino a la salida tropezó con el chico-serpiente, pero solo soltó un silencioso "Lo siento" antes de salir y azotar la puerta tras su espalda.

Todos en la agencia estaban desconcertados, todo había sido en segundo y nadie había tenido tiempo de reaccionar… el niño-dios tomo su abrigo y salio de la casa sin previo aviso tampoco

La muchacha estaba sentada en el columpio de aquel parque que ella tanto visitaba. Cada ves que se encontraba confundida o triste se sentaba allí a pensar.

Por un momento pensó en alejarse del pequeño hasta no saber más sobre la situación. Una parte de ella se sentía traicionada, como si la hubiesen usado, como si le hubieran mentido solo por diversión. Pero por otro lado, se veía obligada a perdonarle, lo necesitaba a su lado, no podía estar separada de ese niño, se había vuelto algo indispensable para ella.

Caminando por el mismo parque se hallaba un joven de cabello más o menos largo, de color castaño, con un traje y una capa de color azul y de ojos celeste grisáceo… Freyr, el dios de la fertilidad, venia acompañado por su cerdo mecánico, Gullinbursti, y su compañero de casa, Heimdall.

El Vanir se detuvo al notar a la pelirosada sollozando amargamente sostenida de los costados de la hamaca de aquella plaza.

- ¿Qué le ocurre, Mi Doncella? – pregunto Freyr con aire teatral y expresión de héroe.

- ¿Kaitou?... tengo un problema – susurro con tristeza dejando un momento los sollozos.

- no te preocupes, mi preciosa Yamato Nadeshiko – exclamo de nuevo con la misma voz. Yo, Freyr, no dejaré que nada ni nadie vuelva a…

La pelirosada dejo de oír al Vanir desvariar sobre la protección que le daría y quien sabe que para posar sus orbes marrón rojizo en el pequeño muchacho de mirada color sangre que esperaba al pelicastaño recargado sobre la pared del parque. El dios de la estrategia noto que la muchacha lo observaba y también que debía interferir antes de que su tonto compañero empeorara las cosas.

- ¡Freyr¡Déjala ya! – lo detuvo el pequeño de cabellos púrpuras. Haciendo que sus palabras parecieran más una orden que una sugerencia.

El Vanir estaba preparado para replicar, pero su compañero no le dio tiempo.

- ella necesita estar sola ahora – declaro mientras daba media vuelta para comenzar a salir del parque – Vamos a casa dejemos a la chica en paz¿si?

Freyr miro a la chica, quien asintió con la cabeza gacha. Así se fueron ambos y dejaron sola a la muchacha del misterio.

Mayura volvió a mirar al frente y comenzó a hamacarse nuevamente despacio. Al estar sumida en sus pensamientos no vio que unos brazos se enredaban en ella dándole un calido abraso y que un abrigo negro caía sobre sus hombros cubriéndola del frío.

Se giró para encontrarse al pequeño detective. Pero en cambio se vio frente a frente con el mismo dios joven que le había devuelto al pequeño Loki. Luego de verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que nunca había perdido a Loki, como ella creía, sino que ese muchacho y el niño eran la misma persona. Se sintió aliviada de que sus sospechas fueran aclaradas pero aun así no estaba de ánimos realmente para hablar con el… bajo la mirada nuevamente, haciendo entristecer al dios.

- por favor, perdóname Mayura. No te apartes de mi lado, te lo ruego – le pedía el dios con tono de suplica. Con su mano le levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los húmedos ojos de la muchacha… no podía culparla, él conocía ese sentimiento de traición que le había hecho sentir a la pelirosada. ¡Oh, como lo conocía! La sensación de saber que lo que tu pensabas que alguien era, todo lo que sabias de esa persona, resulta ser mentira y saber que una de las personas más allegadas a ti no es lo que creíste durante tanto tiempo.

Un implacable sentimiento de culpa se apodero furtivamente del corazón de detective. Ese sentimiento ya se había vuelto normal en el, por más dios de los engaños que fuese.

Esa chica había hecho tantas cosas en él, tantas y ella sin saberlo… ahora sabía que lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haberle hecho sufrir. El también se odiaba a él mismo por provocar esas lágrimas en el fino y blanquecino rostro de la estudiante.

- Loki… - pronuncio la muchacha con dificultad – Tengo… miedo.

Luego de aquellas palabras Mayura comenzó a sollozar quedadamente. Esa imagen había hecho que Loki sintiera un tristeza inmensa… ¡la había hecho llorar de nuevo¿Cómo había podido? Se sintió derrotado, no sabia que hacer.

La muchacha le extendió un papel y se fue a paso lento con el libro de Mitología bajo el brazo. Cuando ya estaba solo, el muchacho dio un hondo suspiro…

- ¡Maldición! – gritó frustrado, había soltado su rabia en ese grito que perturbo la silenciosa noche.

Las luces de las calles se comenzaban a encender e iluminaban el camino de salida del parque.

El chico saco el papelito y lo leyó… cuando termino una sonrisa eufórica se dibujo en sus labios. (+++++) Miro al cielo para ver las estrellas brillando, era una noche hermosa.

- ¡yo sé que regresarás a la agencia, Mayura! Te estaré esperando el tiempo que quieras…

Y así dejó el parque ya iluminado, alegremente de camino a la agencia, con su sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Las diosas del destino se reunían alrededor de una pequeña mesita redonda (++++++). Una tasa de te, la única que estaba sobre la mesa, marcaba el centro de la misma. En su interior, en el líquido marrón claro que allí había, se reflejaba la imagen del dios caminando por las calles hasta llegar a su hogar.

Dos de ellas tenían una sonrisa en los labios, la tercera no estaba muy conforme con la situación.

- Aquella mortal es muy importante para el señor Loki – susurro Verdandi con una voz misteriosa.

Urd asintió. Skuld giro la cabeza en señal de disconformidad.

- habrá que ver que hará la chica ahora… - ahora fue Urd quien hablo, también en ese tono de misterio que tenia su hermana.

Las tres diosas se reunieron nuevamente alrededor de la taza mientas que la imagen del liquido ahora mostraba a una muchacha pensativa recostada en su cama antes de dormir…

---CONTINUARÁ---

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Si, no es el titulo que había dicho antes, pero es que no pegaba del todo… ella no oye nada al fin y al cabo xD  
Bueno, creo que me salio algo triste este capitulo, pero supongo que ya se lo esperaban ejejejjeje… descubrí que la música me ayuda a darle más sentimiento a lo que escribo… en este capitulo interfirió mucho el tema de la segunda OST de esta serie, "Himeta omoi"… es uno de mis favoritos de esta banda sonora.  
Bien, aclararé los mas (+) :  
(+): Ya saben que Yamino le teme a Narugami, y no le agrada tenerle cerca, al ser su primera aparición era infaltable ese detalle xD  
(++): Las palabras se te enredan en la boca y no sabes que decir primero, además de que con una vida tan larga como no confundirse con todo n.nU  
(+++): Jejejjee… debe ser difícil para el pobre fantasmita llevar un libro tan ancho (me lo imagino así, no sé como será en realidad)  
(++++): Ese libro creo que existe en realidad, no sé si estará bien el nombre pero bueno. xD este es mi comentario innecesario del día.  
(+++++): Como ya deben haber notado el papel decía algo parecido a "espérame que volveré" o algo así xD  
(++++++): La misma mesa que aparece todo el tiempo en el que ellas ven a trabes del te. Solo que no recordaba si era redonda o no… si alguien se acuerda me dice  
Bien, eso es todo por ahora. El siguiente capitulo es el que dará la gota de romanticismo que esto necesita. Una capitulo LokixMayura va en camino.  
Pasos para un destino:  
Capitulo 04 – Las confesiones del corazón (el titulo puede cambiar, pero el contenido será el mismo xD)


	5. capitulo 04: confeciones del corazón

**Pasos para un destino**

By:Belu-Ruki 

_Bien, he aquí el capitulo Nº 4 … muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejaron del capitulo anterior, me hace sentir muy bien que comenten, muchas gracias._

_Espero que les guste este capitulo nn ¡Qué lo disfruten!_

_Matantei Loki (Mythical Detective Loki) es propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita, hago esto sin ánimos de lucro._

**Capitulo 04 – Confesiones del corazón**

Loki estaba sentado en aquella extensa butaca, ubicada detrás de ese lustroso escritorio en uno de los rincones del despacho. Sus ojos color esmeralda se encontraban algo humedecidos y la preocupación y el abandono eran evidentes, mostrando lo que se escondía tras esa falsa sonrisa en su corazón solitario.

Mayura ya llevaba más de un mes (+) sin aparecer por la enorme misión, semanas que para el pequeño detective se habían vuelto eternidades; infinitas, pesadas y duras… la culpa seguía acechándole, haciendo que no pudiese ni conciliar el sueño por la noche. (++)

Se notaba la ausencia de la muchacha de cabellos rosados, esa "tranquilidad" era invulnerable, rutinaria y aburrida… él quería tranquilidad, pero no eso. Sentía que había perdido una las cosas más importantes en su vida… había dejado su mundo por ella¿acaso eso no era signo de que era más que una simple asistente para él?... ¡Ese silencio era tan molesto! Tan… ¿callado?... necesitaba algo que lo alejara de esos pensamientos de preocupación, eso que le quitara esa expresión seria y le diera luz a sus ojos. La voz risueña que lo llamaba y entraba sin avisar, interrumpiendo todo.

A dos meces ya del pleno invierno, todo se cubría de una espesa capa blanca y el frío se había intensificado… la situación se tornaba sumamente extraña… se supone que a esas alturas estaría por llegar la primavera ¿Por qué no mejoraba el clima? La nieve lo ocupaba todo y la situación no daba señales de cambiar pronto.

La butaca esta ubicada mirando hacia el ventanal, empañado por el calor del interior de la casona… los rincones del marco tenían pequeñas montañitas blancas.

Después de revisar con la vista todos los rincones de la entrada, giro su silla y la acomodó mirando hacia la puerta de madera que daba entrada y salida al despacho. Fijo su mirada en la fotografía enmarcada donde se podía ver en grupo a todos los miembros que formaban la Enjaku (+++).

Sus orbes se humedecieron de nuevo, con solo ver aquella sonrisa en la fotografía recordó sus ojos llorosos y su rostro entristecido que había visto en el parque por última vez. En su mente permanecía esa sensación de dolor y tristeza… ese remordimiento se apoderaba de él nuevamente.

Había recibido pocas noticias de ella, las cuales llegaban a él por medio de Narugami. El problema surgió cuando la nevada persistió y así decidieron cerrar las escuelas hasta que terminase la nevada… de esa forma Narugami y Mayura se vieron mucho menos y al poco tiempo dejaron de llegarle noticias de la muchacha.

Él no tenia el valor ya de hablar con ella… aun tenia un poco de aquella esperanza que había visto plasmada en ese pequeño papelito que le fue entregado hace tiempo… pero ¿y se había cambiado de opinión¿Y si no quería verlo?...

Narugami pasaba ahora la mayoría de los mediodías en casa de Loki, intentando animarle sin logro alguno. Otra que había aparecido varias veces a "reconfortarlo" era Freya, era claro su interés por aprovechar la situación para estar cerca del dios del caos, por lo cual era habitual que recibiese una mirada gélida y una voz furiosa que le ordenaba retirarse. (++++)

Lo único audible en el sepulcral silencio de la habitación era ese _'tic' _repetitivo que salía del primer cajón del lustroso escritorio. Abrió el mueble y extrajo de él la pieza de joyería dorada. Desde esa extraña tarde ya no había hecho más que ese pequeño _'tic… tic… tic' _solo que más constantemente que antes.

El silencio y a oscuridad propia de aquel lugar le daba a su entorno y también al pequeño un aspecto sombrío y desolado… un ambiente de soledad era lo único que a esas horas reinaba en el lugar.

Unos ruidosos pasos en la escalera sacaron de sus pensamientos al niño dios y al mismo tiempo daban aviso de que el dios del trueno había llegado la mansión.

Loki dio un suspiro hondo, conocía de memoria ya lo que pasaría en ese momento, como si fuese un deja-vu, pero varias veces.

No había duda que Narugami estaba allí de nuevo, extrañamente feliz por cierto. La puerta se abrió de súbito con un furioso estruendo contra la pared, acto seguido ingresaron al estudio un desesperado peliverde, un eufórico pelicastaño y un indiferente cachorro negro.

El primero de ellos, presa del pánico, fue a esconderse detrás del inmenso respaldo de la butaca de Loki.

El segundo, un joven de uniforme verde, sonrió ampliamente y movió la cabeza para captar la atención del pequeño detective.

- ¿tienes un nuevo trabajo parcial? – pregunto el pequeño con clara indiferencia en la voz, restándole importancia a la situación laboral de su amigo/sobrino (+++++)

- ¡No¡Digo sí! Pero no es eso… - soltó con evidente felicidad y entusiasmo el dios del trueno. – ¡Vi a Daidouji viniendo hasta aquí!

El rostro del pequeño detective se ilumino un momento, sus ojos recobraron brillo y sonrió con felicidad; más no duró mucho así… no era la primera vez que había visto a la muchacha pasar por frente a la agencia y ni siquiera mirarla. ¡Tantas veces se había ilusionado al verla pasar pensando en que volvería a oír su alegre voz invadir su vida de nuevo¡Mil y un veces la vio pasar y hacer como si la casona aquella no existiera siquiera!

- ¡Miren eso! – el grito de Yamino, el cual aun permanecía tras el respaldo de la silla del detective mirando por el amplio ventanal, saco de sus pensamientos a este.

Tanto el pelicastaño como el ojiverde se giraron para mirar también. Allí en la entrada, dudando dar su siguiente paso, estaba Mayura. La muchacha intentaba reunir el valor suficiente como para hablar cara a cara con el pequeño dios… o al menos hacer sonar el timbre sin escapar.

Luego de aproximadamente cinco minutos de duda ingresó por completo y se oyó el sonar del timbre. Los tres en la habitación sonrieron y Yamino bajo a abrir.

El peliverde abrió la puesta y sonrió aun más. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como saludo.

- ¡Muy buenos días, señorita Mayura! – saludo él, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que quería. No podía contener su alivio y alegría al ver a la muchacha intentando arreglarlo todo… en verdad le importaban mucho, es era cierto.

- jejejjeje – Rió la pelirosada nerviosamente… el hecho de hablar con una serpiente gigante disfrazada no le agradaba del todo (++++++)… - B-buenos… días, Yamino… ¿Puedo… hablar con Loki?

- si, por supuesto – respondió cordial el chico-serpiente.

En seguida invito a la muchacha a pasar, ella tardo un poco pero al final entro a la residencia.

La chica del misterio entro al despacho y clavo su mirada en el pequeño tras el escritorio. No pudo evitar sentir algo de temor y nervios al ver al ojiverde… se sentó en silencio en el sillón mirando al suelo. Loki sintió un súbito vació, el efecto de la culpa contenida.

- Mayura… - susurro con tristeza en un suspiro

- Loki… perdóname… yo – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo… no podía continuar, no sabia cómo.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, ninguno decía nada y se lamentaba por hacer sufrir al otro. Luego de un tiempo y un tenso silencio Mayura hablo al fin.

- Loki… me dijiste que cualquier cosa que no entendiera podría preguntártela ¿no?

El detective asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas? – dudo antes de hablar… pero se decidió

- si, claro

Habían pasado unas horas… las explicaciones a las preguntas de Mayura se habían hecho largas y confusas incluso para Loki.

- bien, creo que es todo por ahora – declaró el pequeño al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirosada. La chica lo miro y con los ojos le dijo que tenía algunas dudas aun. Loki suspiró con cansancio. – anda, continua.

La muchacha sonrió, cosa que causo que él también sonriera.

Mayura no sabia por donde comenzar… ¿Cuál de todas las preguntas formular primero? Cuando ya seleccionó una comenzó a hablar.

- bien… Loki… - la pregunta murió en un susurro antes de ser concluida. La muchacha ahogo un grito al ver al pequeño detective de espaldas - ¡Loki!

Narugami estaba al borde de lanzarse a socorrerle pero fue detenido

- _'déjala'_ – oyó en su mente el dios del trueno, era evidente que la voz pertenecía al niño ojiverde

- _'¿Qué estás haciendo?'_

- _'ya lo veras…'_

Mayura se apresuro y logro atajarlo antes de que cayera al suelo…

- ¡Loki¿Estás bien?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, mostrando la mirada más inocente que podía.

- descuida, solo perdí un poco el equilibrio

Ella sonrió al verlo bien, sin darse ni cuenta de lo que ocurría en realidad. El semblante inocente del niño cambio bruscamente a un gesto di picardía y travesura.

- Oye, Mayura… - llamó él aun con la voz dulce que había usado para argumentar antes.

- ¿si?

- hay algo que aun no te he confesado… - su vos adquirió un tono pícaro y seductor, causando un leve sonrojo en ella… Claro, Loki-kun _es _Kami-sama… el sonrojo se acentuó más ante ese pensamiento. - ¿puedes acercarte un poco?

- ¿así? – susurro ella al momento en que bajaba la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda del dios. (+++++++)

Los orbes marrón rojizo de la muchacha se abrieron como platos al sentir el tacto de un suave beso sobre sus labios, aquellos que sellaban algo que ellos había esperado durante años… albos escondiendo sus sentimientos. Por fin se dirían todo… finalmente se admitían su mutuo amor.

Mayura correspondió al beso sin problemas. ¡Se sentían tan bien!, tenía un remolino de sentimientos dentro de ella, estaban ambos en su propio paraíso.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron en busca de aire... Una traviesa y orgullosa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del dios del caos. Le encantaba ver a Mayura tan feliz como ahora, había descubierto que esa chica había hecho en él lo que tantas otras jamás podrían… conocía el amor verdadero ahora.

Mayura tardó unos momentos de salir de su pequeño trance, estaba muy sonrojada y aun permanecía en sus labios la sensación de aquel beso.

Narugami se había esperado todo menos esto… no podía evitar sentir que estorbaba en aquel sitio, pero por nada del mundo se perdería de ver esto. Lo que si era que se había quedado sin habla… no lograba formular una sola oración. Simplemente miraba a ambos, el dios embustero y la chica del misterio, aun sentados en el suelo.

- te amo – susurro Loki acariciando el rostro sonrosado de la chica. Ella solo suspiraba, no había dicho nada… un pequeño temor nació en el interior del detective.

- yo… yo también… te amo – casi con duda, la muchacha también soltó algo que llevaba mucho guardado – tenia miedo, pensé que me había enamorado de dos personas… que alivio siento ahora.

El ojiverde soltó una risita y comenzó a jugar con las hebras de cabello de la muchacha.

- y… ¿aun nos temes?

Mayura negó con la cabeza dulcemente

- ¡Bien! Ahora todo está aclarado¿no, Daidouji? – Narugami estaba más alegre que nunca… aunque en si la situación se le hacia extraña…

- sí – sonrió la muchacha felizmente. El dios del trueno sonrió también.

Mientras tanto Loki se retiraba del regazo de la muchacha y volvía a tomar su lugar en la silla tras el escritorio. Aclaró su garganta para así llamarles la atención a ambos.

- Ambos deben tener en cuenta que en algún momento vamos a enfrentarnos a algo grande… principalmente tú, Mayura… sabes bien el peligro que corres ahora a mi lado ¿verdad?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza… no le importaba lo que pasaría… ella estaría al lado de Loki en todo momento.

La mañana era tranquila en la agencia de nuevo. La semana anterior se había encargado de que todo regresara a la normalidad acostumbrada.

En el comedor de la mansión se sentaba la familia a desayunar.

- ¡Sabia que algún día le confesaría! – exclamo el cachorro negro alegremente

Narugami reía al ver la mirada furiosa del muchacho de cabellos marrón rojizo… a Loki no le gustaba en absoluto que hablaran de sus sentimiento así nada más.

- Daddy¿entonces tendré nueva mami?

No sé que había sorprendido más al pequeño dios, si la pregunta en si o la naturalidad con la que Fenrir la había hecho.

- ¡¡Fenrir!! – exclamo furioso el dios del fuego sonrojado hasta las orejas reprendiendo a su hijo.

- bien… supongo que ahora las cosas cambiaran un poco ya que ella sabe la verdad… - hablo el peliverde mientras recogía los platos para lavarlos…

- si, supongo que sí.

Un fuerte estruendo se hizo sentir y de la nada apareció una eufórica muchacha pelirosada.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla entrar tan inesperadamente y sin avisar siquiera.

- hay cosas que nunca cambian – murmuro en un suspiro el detective mientras dejaba escapar una risita.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

El lugar entero se hallaba sumido en un sepulcral silencio tenso. La imagen de aquella imponente mansión entre tinieblas era por demás imponente.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, solo él se encontraba allí. El reflejo de la luz platinada de la luna hacia brillar sus cabellos grisáceos, que contrastaban profundamente con su abrigo negro y blanco.

- Utgard – le llamo la diosa de cabellos cortos - ¿Qué sucede? Últimamente has actuado muy extraño… parece como si no estuvieses aquí.

La diosa no tardo en atravesar el gran salón y pararse detrás del dios. Se quedo unos segundos observándole y luego lo abraso por la espalda. Utgard Loki no se inmuto en absoluto, solo se dejo abrasar y sostuvo por un momento las manos de la norna de ojos miel. Urd se acercó a su oído y le susurró lentamente.

- Usama, no te amargues tanto – su voz era dulce y tranquila. Ella aun lo abrasaba pero con un poco más fuertemente que antes. – todo estará bien… confía en mi.

Con un movimiento simple se soltó del agarre de la diosa, borrando así la sonrisa del rostro de Urd. Los ojos ambarinos del dios estaban más fríos que el mismo hielo. La hermana del pasado abandonó el lugar en silencio, dejando solo nuevamente al dios de cabellos de plata.

Utgard alzo su vista hacia la luna con melancolía… extrañaba a aquella diosa que le hacia sentir escalofríos al verla, aquella mujer de voz melodiosa que con cada sonrisa le hacia palpitar el corazón a gran velocidad… suspiró profundamente.

- mi querida Angerdoba (++++++++) – susurro en otro suspiro – algún día estaremos juntos… yo me encantaré de que así sea…

Un viento invernal y gélido hizo estremecer al dios cuando le dio de lleno en el rostro, pero luego se acostumbro al cosquilleo que le producía. Cerró el ventanal y se alejó de la vista…

--CONTINUARÁ—

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR_

_Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4 como les dije puse un poco de LokixMayura, algo de UtgardxUrd y algo de UtgardxSpica/Angerdoba. En serio espero que les haya gustado… es la primera vez que intento escribir algo romántico xD_

_Este capitulo me quedo más corto que los anteriores y creo que el próximo también será como este… eso pasa por escribir estos capítulos antes y después los otros ¬¬_

_Bien, aclararé los asteriscos:_

_(+): Se supone que pondría 2 meces pero me pareció mucho tiempo xD supongo que así esta bien._

_(++): A veces los sentimiento no nos dejan tranquilos nunca, me di cuenta que en la escritura mucho influye lo que uno siente también._

_(+++): Es la fotografía que se ve cuando Mayura está triste porque Loki se enojó con ella… me supuse que él también la tendría._

_(++++): NO tengo NADA en contra de Freya, solo que hay que admitir que sin lugar a dudas se aprovecharía de la situación si ve que la humana ya no estaba frecuentando la agencia¿no?_

_(+++++): Por lo que sé, Loki es hermano de Odin en la mitología, como Thor es hijo de Odin vendría a ser el sobrino de Loki ¿no? (en todo caso seria el "sobrinastro" (¿?) xD)_

_(++++++): Ejem… creo que sonó mal eso de "serpiente gigante disfrazada"… pero es la verdad… Yamino no es más que Jormungander con forma humana (y más tímido… y menos aterrador…)_

_(+++++++): Descripción: Loki cayo en brazos de Mayura, por lo tanto ella lo apoyo en su regazo… por eso al agachar la cabeza la posición era perfecta para el plan que él tenia (por si no quedo claro a Loki no le pasaba absolutamente nada xD)_

_(++++++++): Para quien no lo sepa o en todo caso no se acuerde… Spica es la reencarnación de la giganta Angerdoba… por eso Utgard le dice así._

_Bien, es todo… espero que les haya gustado. Hasta luego_

_Bye _

_PD: creo que empezaré a dejar un capitulo por semana… quizás más en las vacaciones de invierno… desde ya quedan avisados de cuanto tardaran aproximadamente en publicarse los capítulos... avisado esto, nos vemos _


	6. capitulo 05: Presentimiento

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, no quise retrasarme, es que como era la ultima semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno todos los profesores nos dieron exámenes y trabajos para entregar y nunca encontraba tiempo para escribir el capitulo y mucho menos para pasarlo ;-;… en verdad lo lamento. 

Bueno, aquí esta jejejje… me costo un poco porque no se me ocurría nada pero aquí esta. Espero que lo disfruten

Matantei Loki (mythical detective Loki) y todos sus personajes don propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

**--- Capitulo 05: Presentimiento ---**

Sonreía melancólicamente mientras tenia sus orbes esmeralda apuntando fijamente hacia alguna parte de paisaje que se proyectaba a través de la inmensa ventana de su pulcro estudio. No observaba en sí algún punto en particular, como si intentara ver a través de las cosas, tan fijo… de nuevo su mente estaba en otra parte… todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor lo había vuelto una persona muy pensativa.

En el blanquecino exterior, la nieve caía copiosa e incesantemente. Todo el lugar: techos, árboles, casas, calles y hasta el suelo se cubrían por una espesa capa albina. Hasta donde la vista llegaba lo único perceptible era la manta nevada.

Seguía sin señales de cambiar, era realmente algo _"nunca antes visto"_ como lo había calificado un de los tantos presentadores de noticias que seguían el suceso "fuera de serie" que caía sobre la cuidad, cuando el cuarto mes ya había llegado y el frió y la nevada no hacían más que intensificarse a pasos agigantados.

Últimamente, los residentes de Japón, desesperados por los problemas que la nieve tan espesa les causaba, se habían vuelto presas completas del pánico y había muy pocos, casi para contarlos con los dedos de la mano, que conservaban aun el buen humor (+). Tokio estaba cubierto, en cualquier rincón que uno viera había blanco, el salir del hogar se había vuelto una de las expediciones más peligrosas jamás cursadas, las escuelas y casi todo puesto laboral había cerrado, algunas por el anegamiento de cualquier forma de llegar y otras por falta de medios para sobrellevar el clima tan desolador, complicándole así la subsistencia de varios. Algunas familias habían sido separadas por diversas razones, y era muy difícil recibir noticias de sus alegados. Se cerraron poco a poco casi todos los accesos que tenia la ciudad y casi no se sabía nada sobre lo que ocurría en el exterior del país. Una de las ciudades más concurridas y pobladas mundialmente se había vuelto casi un pueblo fantasma… los que pudieron habían emigrado hacia otra parte del mundo, a pesar de no saber lo que les esperaba… todo se había vuelto un caos y no había nadie seguro de nada (++)

Bueno, casi nadie; él sabia por qué, sabia bien que ocurría, sin embargo no quería soltarlo aun, no porque le preocupara lo que los demás pensaran de él (+++), sino porque no le parecía muy buena idea alertarlos así a todos, aunque ya deberían tener ese "presentimiento" de que algo sucedía… tarde o temprano se enterarían de todo, con o sin él de por medio.

Contrastando radicalmente con su fingida sonrisa, capas de engañar casi a cualquiera por cierto; sus ojos profundos, antes poseedores de un brillo incomparable, ahora se haban "apagado", parecían los de alguien que estaba perturbado o apesadumbrado, alguien resignado a lo inevitable… sin ansias de luchar ya, sabiendo de antemano que lo único que lograría, y con mucho esfuerzo, seria retrasar las cosas.

Un pesado suspiro escapó cansinamente de su boca y se convirtió en vapor al contacto con el frío aire exterior.

Ahora su vista se traslado hasta posarse fijamente sobre la pequeña nube que había generado con su propio aliento. Odiaba el frío, lo detestaba… a pesar de que al principio ni lo había sentido ahora si se hacia notar, incluso para él. (++++)

Con pequeños golpecitos previos, que a pesar de ser suaves retumbaron en el silencio, se abrió la inmensa puerta de fina madera tallada.

Abriéndose con un rechinido, clara muestra de que los años la habían afectado, dejo ver al quitarse de su sitio al menor de los hijos de dios del caos. Con nieve por todas partes, mojado hasta los huesos y tiritando de frío.

Una pequeña sonrisa, burlona como era de costumbre, se dibujo fugazmente en sus labios, soltó una risita inocente y de nuevo miro a la persona en la puerta.

Al clavar sus ojos en él su expresión cambio, adoptando un dulce gesto de ternura y gran afecto. El pequeño de cabellos castaño rojizo camino hasta un mueble que se encontraba en un rincón y de allí extrajo una manta y una toalla…

Se alejó del muble anterior y fue acercándose al joven de ojos aguamarina, ordenándole amablemente que se sentara en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de él. Este obedeció y el niño-dios lo cubrió con la manta cuidadosamente, dedicándole una calida sonrisa. Luego de esto, Loki puso la toalla en su hombro y delicadamente tiro del lazo que adornaba la coleta del muchacho y luego la deshizo quitando la liga que la mantenía en su sitio (+++++), acomodo los cabellos y comenzó a sacudirlos y secarlos con la toalla.

- muchas… gracias – agradeció Yamino un con la voz temblándole producto del frío y las sacudidas que el pequeño hacia para secarle (xD)

- de nada – respondió su padre con una sonrisa cuando ya había quitado la toalla de la cabeza de su hijo. Sus ojos brillaban un poco otra vez, estaba más contento ahora.

En respuesta, recibió una sonrisa complacida del muchacho que aun estaba sentado en el sillón, con la manta en sima.

Tal como la calma anuncia la tempestad, un corto y relajante silencio cedió lugar a un golpeteo de puerta y un timbre desesperado. El chico-serpiente salio a toda prisa, quitándose la manta y reacomodándose el cabello, a atenderle a quien sea que estuviese afuera que llamaba con tanto ímpetu.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró, cara a cara, con la auto-denominada asistente pelirosada, que casi ni se veía por tanta ropa que traía puesta. Se le dificulto bastante a esta ingresar a la casa por la misma razón, a decir verdad.

- buenos días, Yamino – saludo ella con la voz levemente distorsionada gracias a la bufanda que llevaba sobre la boca.

- muy buenos días, señorita Mayura – respondió el joven de traje azul marino un una sonrisa.

Paso como pudo por la puerta y se adentro en la casa. Pasó por el recibidor y se dirigió a la gran sala donde encontró al niño ojiverde sentado en uno de los sillones.

- Hola, Loki – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño con los guantes de lana aun puestos. Él sonrió mientras ella se alejaba para comenzar a quitarse toda la vestimenta invernal que traía puesta.

- hola¿Cómo estás?, Mayura – saludo Loki aun sonriéndole.

Ella le sonrió también y comenzó así a contarle todo lo que había hecho en su hogar hasta que había decidido irse a la agencia. El pequeño se fue sin avisar, cosa que hizo enfadar un poco a la muchacha que había quedado hablando sola. Pero luego regreso y rápidamente le echó una manta sobre los hombros a la chica y comenzó a estrujarle el pelo para secarlo, tal como había hecho con su hijo anteriormente.

Cuando termino la muchacha se agacho para agradecerle mientras le miraba a los ojos, pero ella se sorprendió al momento de descubrir que el niño de ojos esmeralda le había dado un fugaz y tierno beso en los labios. Luego le dio otro el la frente cuando termino de secarla, cosa que ella respondió, algo sonrojada aun, con unas caricias en el cabello castaño del pequeño detective.

- bueno… iré a preparar un poco de te caliente – argumento rápidamente el muchacho de cabellos verdes algo incomodo por la situación que estaba presenciando.

- buena idea, Yamino – dijo Loki dándole permiso a retirarse al notar la expresión en el rostro de su hijo menor.

Acto seguido este se retiro dejando a la muchacha y al dios a solas.

El dios del caos recargó su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y movió su vista hasta la ventana… la nieve aun caía uniformemente y sin detenerse… suspiro. Luego de permanecer unos minutos así, ambos sumergidos completamente en sus propios pensamientos y con la compañía de un silencio denso, el detective miro nuevamente a la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

- ¿aun… no han hecho nada sobre la nieve con respecto a las escuelas y los lugares de trabajo… verdad?... ay – suspiro desganado – tampoco la agencia casi no ha tenido ni un solo cliente en meses (++++++)

Era verdad, no había habido ni clases ni nada en más de 3 meces¡Todo se había vuelto tan difícil! Y para colmo el clima no favorecía mientras se hacia más empeorar, ya nadie sabia que hacer… la rutina se había vuelto más… "rutinaria", y valga la redundancia, a partir de ese infranqueable temporal de nevadas y fríos congelantes.

- seria muy bueno que esto dejase de ocurrir – susurro la muchacha bajo la mirada esmeralda del pequeño dios.

"no lo hará" pensó este, sus ojos se apagaron de nuevo, como era costumbre al tocar el tema.

- dicen que cuando el temporal termine se reestablecerán las escuelas y las empresas, que todo volverá a estar como antes – continuo Mayura con una nota de alegría y tranquilidad en la voz.

Ese timbre de esperanza había puesto a Loki más triste de lo que estaba, le preocupaba que la muchacha se desilusionase y se sintiera mal porque eso jamás ocurriría, al menos no en mucho tiempo… le incomodaba eso.

- sabes, deberías aprovechar esos días que aun te quedan sin clases para divertirte - ¿divertirse¿Cómo estaban las cosas? No sabia ni él lo que decía, solo lo hacia para hacer sentir bien a la persona que amaba… no era porque él pensara así en realidad.

Desvió la mirada y sonrió de nuevo amargamente mientras sorbía un poco del liquido de aquella humeante tasa de te negro que Yamino le había dejado sobre la mesa ratona de la sala hacia unos momentos¡Cómo detestaba estar en esa situación¡Cómo detestaba **saber** que estaba pasando!... añoraba tener esa esperanza ciega que aun permanecía en el fondo de los corazones de aquellos humanos, ajenos a la verdadera razón de aquel fenómeno "extraordinario"

- tienes razón, Loki – soltó enérgica la joven de ojos color rubí - ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a divertirnos – salto felizmente mientras buscaba su abrigo.

Él suspiro desganado, sabia a lo que Mayura se refería con "salir a divertirse", de seguro terminarían atrapados en algún lugar extraño… como siempre. "Bueno…", pensó luego, "al menos ella estaría feliz". Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír al pequeño, que descolgó su abrigo del perchero del recibidor y se lo puso, dispuesto a seguir a la muchacha, a donde sea que vaya.

Sin embargo los planes tuvieron que retrasarse ya que la pelirosada había descubierto que sobre la mesa frente a su lugar había una porción de un exquisito pastel casero acompañado con una pequeña tasa de te, que no había notado hasta el momento.

Un muchacho castaño, vestido con un traje y una amplia capa azulada con detalles de dorado ingresaba a su hogar, una mansión sobre un colina obscurecida por la falta de sol y con una cantidad considerable de nieve, eufórico de felicidad cargado de varias bolsas y cajas que aparentaban tener bastante peso.

- hablo en serio, Gullinbursti – hablo el Vanir como acentuando su idea – se Heimdall hubiese venido con nosotros seguramente podríamos haber comprado muchos más… ¿Qué le pasará?

El silencio del lugar no le extraño mucho al dios de la fertilidad y a su acompañante. Era normal que si el único que estaba allí era el dios de la estrategia no hubiese casi ningún sonido, Heimdall era muy silencioso y no le gustaba hablar mucho… últimamente menos que lo normal.

- ¡ya sé! – Gritó Freyr al momento que se le ocurría una idea – Busquémoslo a ver que le pasa.

El cerdo mecánico solo dio un 'buhi' de respuesta, para asentir a su dueño y seguirlo para buscar al pequeño dios. El Vanir entro por una de las habitaciones…

- hola¿hay alguien ahí?

El silencio y el vacío le respondieron al instante su pregunta; no, no había nadie en la habitación.

Freyr paso aproximadamente unos veinte minutos buscando a su compañero de casa pero sin resultados, ya tenia sus nervios de punto y no savia que hacer… ¿y si le había pasado algo?

- ¡Buhi! – se oyó desde una de las habitaciones cercanas, Gullinbursti había encontrado algo, el cerdo había dado con el buscado.

Freyr irrumpió rápidamente en la habitación y para su sorpresa se encontró con el pequeño dios pelivioleta, intacto y en "perfectas condiciones", sentado sobre la cama.

Entre sus enguantadas manos, para sorpresa de los presentes, se encontraba aquel mitológico cuerno dorado que a él le pertenecía, Giallar (_Gjallahorn)_ (+++++++). Lo que más extraño al Vanir es que el objeto en cuestión estuviese fuera del lugar en el que el dios lo había dejado y además, que este lo estuviese limpiando…

- oye, Heimu… ¿Qué estas haciendo con Giallar? – pregunto Freyr, presa de la duda, con su siempre común voz torpe y confusa.

El muchacho de mirada carmesí suspiró y cerró su único ojo mientras comenzaba con su explicación.

- es simple – argumento el dios guardián con voz fría – algún día lo necesitaré, Freyr, muy pronto lo necesitare – dijo él, haciendo énfasis en el principio de cada frase

El Vanir se quedo sin palabras, se sentía frustrado¿de veras tenia que ocurrir eso?... miro al suelo un momento, meditativo, y luego poso sus ojos nuevamente en su acompañante, el cual solo se encontraba en silencio, observando con sumo detenimiento el instrumento color oro, como si buscase algo en particular. El dios de la estrategia volvió a suspirar.

- no podemos rehusarnos a nuestro destino ya, Freyr… - bajó un poco la voz, clavando su rojizo ojo sobre el dios de la fertilidad, quien hubiese jurado que su compañero le había leído la mente. – no es algo que me agrade, créeme, pero no tenemos alternativa… habrá que prepararnos.

De nuevo el pelicastaño se había quedado sin habla, solo bajo la cabeza y se retiro con la mirada en el suelo. El dios guardián solo miro al Vanir y a su cerdo volador alejarse y regresó inmediatamente a su tarea.

El insoportable frío dejó completamente congelados todos los deseos de misterio que la muchacha poseía. Ya caída la tarde, el frío de nuevo se hacia más intenso… haciendo que la idea de salir a recolectar sucesos extraños ya dejase de sonar tan atractiva como hace un par de horas.

Mayura y Loki ya habían avanzado unas largas calles lejos de la mansión.

- Mayura… no quiero arruinarte todo, pero… ¿ya podemos regresar a la casa? Tengo frío – se quejo casi suplicantemente el dios del caos, ya no quería caminar con tanta nieve.

- si, Loki, podemos regresar – dijo ella… pero no parecía triste, más bien estaba un poco aliviada de poder ir a un lugar más calido.

Dieron media vuelta y se encaminaron hasta la mansión de regreso, en el camino fueron hablado animadamente y eso había convertido el momento en algo agradable.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta esperaron ser recibidos por el muchacho peliverde, sin embargo llego a su encuentro una jovencita, que aparentaba tener unos años menos que Mayura, de cabello azul-violáceo y de vestido negro partes blanca.

- buenas tardes – dijo ella cordialmente – usted debe ser el señor Loki, y usted la señorita Mayura.

Ambos asintieron, aun sorprendidos por la situación. El chico-serpiente apareció por detrás de la joven para aclarar la situación.

- así que no recuerda nada… - dijo el pequeño detective, ya sentado en la butaca de su despacho, con la chica en un sillón y la pelirosada en otro. – bueno, por ahora te llamaremos Spica… puedes trabajar aquí hasta que podamos resolver tu problema.

La joven recién nombrada le sonrío con dulzura al dios del caos y salio junto con Yamino, fuera de la habitación.

Luego de eso el pequeño fantasma rosado se acerco al pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

- Loki-tama, esa muchacha tiene algo extraño… punyan – dijo el diminuto shikigami con voz de preocupación.

- es cierto Daddy – apoyó el cachorro de lobo – esa chica tiene un aura muy familiar… pero no sé de donde (++++++++)

Todos los que estaban allí adoptaron rápidamente un semblante pensativo, mientras que la muchacha de cabellos rosados comenzaba a preguntarse que ocurría.

En un enorme castillo, en un ligar que hasta parecía un paraíso, ajeno a lo que ocurría en el distrito de Tokio, una mujer de sedosos cabellos dorados contemplaba con supremo desconcierto lo que sus ojos de color celeste cielo le mostraban… ella, la diosa de la agricultura, Frigga, acompañada por la adivinación, Sygin (+++++++++), contemplaban atónitas las predicciones que esta ultima llevaba a cabo.

La primera de ella, al concluir con el ritual, salio despedida a darle la noticia a su esposo, que se encontraba sentado en su trono serio y calado.

- Odin, querido – hablo casi con desesperación la diosa de la fertilidad – el momento esta cerca.

El dios de dioses, de largísimo cabello platinado y ojos de diferente tonalidad, uno de un rojo furioso y otro de un plateado casi blanco, como su cabello, se levantó de su asiento, dejando que su negra vestimenta se estirase.

Él solo observó meditativo a la diosa frente a sus ojos y le sonrió con orgullo y un deje de autosuficiencia.

- estaremos preparados para eso.

Dicho esto, la mujer de doradas hebras abandono la estancia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Ahora aclarare los mas (+), que por agregar batí mi record de 8 asteriscos :

(+): No es que literalmente son "contados con los dedos de la mano"… es solo una expresión para decir que eran muy pocos.

(++): "_El Ragnarok será precedido por el Fimbulvetr o Fimbulwinter, el Invierno de Inviernos: tres inviernos sucesivos se seguirán uno a otro sin verano. Como resultado, explotarán los conflictos y las peleas…_" pero no desaparecerán todos los mortales esta vez. xD (rayos, revele que pasaba, aunque supongo que ya lo sabían, no? xD) //SACADO DE LA WIKIPEDIA//

(+++): Bien, no creo que pensaran que fue otra persona la causante si es Loki quien les va a avisar del suceso¿no creen?

(++++): Se trata del dios del fuego, supuse que al principio no sentiría frío o.o (¿?) (XD)

(+++++): Se recuerdan el capitulo 8 (lo vi ayer), Yamino tiene una liga y sobre ella se ata la cinta azul que tiene siempre (sip, es mi comentario innecesario del dia… hoy puede que haya más de 1)

(++++++): y no, si hace más de 4 meces que nieva quien va a estar contratando una agencia de detectives ¬¬ (sip, otro comentario innecesario xD)

(+++++++): Bueno, al fin una aclaración seria, le puse los dos nombres que conocía por si alguien se confunde o ago así… si no saben que es (mejor dicho de que se trata) pueden buscarlo en cualquier libro o enciclopedia de Internet… no sé de que color será, no lo encontré descrito en ninguna parte.

(++++++++): Preferí que no se dieran cuenta tan pronto que es Angerdoba, así se hacia mejor para ver como tomaban la situación todos cuando se enterasen que era parte de la familia n.nU

(+++++++++): No recuerdo donde leí que Sygin era la diosa de la adivinación y que hacia eso por medio de piedras o no sé que… si está mal me lo dicen y lo corrijo, sino lo dejo así. Disculpen desde ya mi ignorancia. -.-U

Bueno, por favor disculpe que este haciendo tantos comentarios innecesarios, no sé que me pasa hoy u.uU.

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Olviden lo que puse en el capitulo anterior sobre lo de poner cada 1 semana, hagan como que nunca lo dije n.n U (Gomen-nasai T-T)

Hasta la próxima, Bye dejen review por favor, acepto cualquier tipo jejejej (sonó feo o.oU)

PD: no pongo avances del próximo capitulo porque no se ni yo que va a pasar xD

PD2: cualquier cosa que no haya quedado clara, este mal o no se entienda por favor avísenme y no duden en preguntarme lo que quieran


	7. Capitulo 06: Ojos rojos

Bien, primero que nada (se arrodilla en el suelo y baja la cabeza) perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón lo volví a hacer. Disculpen por el TREMENDO retraso… es que parece que mi inspiración se tomo vacaciones igual que yo y regreso a trabajar cuando comenzaban las clases T-T que rabia 

Ok… aquí con ustedes el 6to capitulo de Pasos para un destino espero que les guste :D

Matantei Loki (y todos sus personajes) son propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita, hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

**--- Capitulo 06: Ojos rojos.---**

La mañana había llegado tal como lo habían hecho muchas otras: Fría, desolada, solitaria… blanca. 6 meses, 6 meses ya habían pasado desde que esta tempestad había comenzado… en las calles se podía percibir ese abrumador sentimiento de abandono y vacío, esa sensación de pánico que inundaba a las personas que allí residían aun.

Como era de costumbre, según él creía, todos los que aun vivían allí le temían a lo que ocurría porque lo desconocían.

Él no sentía temor, porque sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, o más bien… lo que ocurriría después. Lo que le quedaba pendiente era el por qué… claro, uno no suele sentir temor cuando sabe con completo detalle todo lo que esta por pasar (+)

Lentamente abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes y con tranquilidad se irguió hasta quedar sentado sobre el mullido colchón de su cama.

Al dejar atrás la somnolencia, fijo su vista en el artefacto negro que estaba situado, cerca de una pequeña lámpara, sobre la mesita de noche al lado derecho de su cama, el artefacto no era más que un reloj despertador que entre sus hijos y su joven asistente le habían obsequiado, a pesar de sus intentos de replicar que no le agradaban esas cosas (++).

De a poco, con un mes conviviendo con ese aparatejo, había aprendido a usarlo y un poco también a llevarse bien con él.

Lo miro detenidamente y suspiro con frustración, gracias a aquellos pensamientos y extraños recuerdos que invadían su mente durante las noches, nuevamente se había despertado muy temprano; incluso antes de que su hijo fuese a despertarlo. ¡Cómo extrañaba esas placenteras mañanas en las que lograba dormir hasta pasadas las primeras 9 o 10 horas de nuevo día! (+++) le hacia verdadera falta regresar a esas ocasiones es las que tranquilamente lograba mantener la mente tranquila y los ojos cerrados una noche entera al menos.

Suspiró por segunda vez y al final se levantó completamente de su cama, acomodo las sabanas, se quito el pijama y se vistió como normalmente lo hacia. Salio de la habitación y fue recibido con un pequeño escalofrío que lo sorprendió al salir por la puerta dispuesto a atravesar el frío pasillo que conducía a las escaleras para ir a la plata baja.

Bajo peldaño por peldaño hasta llegar al final de la escalera sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, cosa que resultaba algo difícil por el rechinido que hacían las maderas viejas al ser pisadas.

Llegando a la cocina se restregó somnoliento uno de sus ojos y bostezó un poco. Lentamente avanzó hasta irrumpir por completo en la habitación que ya comenzaba a oler a desayuno (++++).

Alzó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con la expresión de completo asombro de su hijo más joven… cualquiera que hubiese visto en ese momento el rostro de peliverde juraría que esta había visto un fantasma.

El pequeño sonrió y soltó una risita tenue. Estaba seguro que el muchacho no lo esperaba, ya conocía su expresión. Varias veces se había quedado en su cama y fingido estar durmiendo para que este no notase que se había despertado.

- Se-señor Loki... – murmuró el chico-serpiente aun sorprendido – no lo esperaba tan temprano.

- mmh, que puedo decir… - soltó el niño-dios cuando tomaba su lugar en la mesa – parece que las noches no son como lo eran antes.

Ambos adoptaron una expresión algo triste, ya se entendían con pocas palabras, no necesitaban explicarse más.

- bueno... – hablo Yamino fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupada – pronto estará listo el desayuno.

Al ser pronunciada solo una palabra que tenga relación con _comida_ al instante causó la inminente aparición en escena del consentido cachorro negro, con el aspecto de quien a dormido por décadas y, quizás, tampoco haber comido en ese tiempo.

Al ver la desesperación de su hijo, Loki le arrojo una galleta para mantenerlo tranquilo, la cual no llego ni a tocar el suelo que ya había sido devorada por el hermano mayor de la familia.

- ¡Buenos días! – se oyó una voz alegre y enérgica que provenía de afuera de la cocina. Si, Mayura Daidouji jamás había perdido esa energía que tanto la caracterizaba.

Hacia ya 3 semanas que ella se había mudado a la casa del pequeño detective, cuando las condiciones del clima habían dificultado su rutina de ir todas las tarde a la casa de este. En un principio, el siempre sobre-protector padre, Misao Daidouji había prohibido expresamente esta idea, armando tal alboroto que hasta el mismísimo Odin había podido escuchar, sin embargo, termino por acceder, a mala gana de todos modos, ya que e hacia sentir aun peor ver sufrir a su hija. (+++++)

- hola – dijo saludando en general a todos los que estaban allí. Luego miro directamente al niño de cabellos castaños - ¡Loki! – soltó antes de abalanzarse por completo sobre él. – un momento¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?... ¡Fushigi Mistery!

Sip, Mayura era la misma de siempre, le había tomado muchísima más confianza a Loki desde que vivían en la misma casa, se había vuelto más abierta con lo que a sentimientos se trataba. El muchachito de orbes esmeralda no tubo ninguno problema en ser abrasado y paso a darle un rápido beso antes de soltara para que se sentara en su lugar.

En pocos minutos y con todos ya en la mesa, el desayuno fue servido y los que habitaban la casa procedieron a comerlo.

- oiga, Señorita Mayura – llamo el joven de brillantes ojos aguamarina - ¿quisiera acompañarme a hacer las compras a la ciudad?, la señorita Spica también irá. Lo que pasa es que con la tormenta que ha habido últimamente ya no puedo encargar los alimento como lo hacia antes.

El pequeño detective soltó una carcajada disimulada cuando detecto la tenue nota de pesar de la que estaba provista la última frase.

La tierna muchacha de ojos amatistas sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cuando la pelirosada la observaba, como afirmando que iría también.

- ¡si, claro que iré¿Tu también vienes, Loki? – pregunto con entusiasmo la estudiante

- mmh… no, me quedaré aquí. – respondió con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos

- ¿por qué no? – replico ella con cara de puchero

- quiero quedarme aquí en casa, es todo – soltó él con la misma expresión que antes. Bebió un poco del jugo que tenía servido y deposito el vaso de regreso en la mesa.

Luego de unos 5 minutos "discutiendo" ninguno cedió a su postura y Mayura termino aceptando que el niño se quedaría allí, no había forma de convencerlo.

- bueno… - exclamo el peliverde con una gota en la cabeza – iremos cerca de las dos de la tarde para así regresar para la hora del te

Todos sonrieron y asintieron conformes, estando de acuerdo con la idea.

- Si ocurre algo malo solo llame a alguien que este cerca o búsquenos a nosotros. – advirtió un muchacho, que llevaba una amplia bufanda amarilla y un grueso saco de color verde, mientras salía junto con ambas muchachas por la puerta principal.

- si, si… no te preocupes – respondió cansinamente el dios del fuego a su preocupado hijo. – que les vaya bien

Ellos asintieron, saludaron y se alejaron caminando despacio.

El pequeño subió hasta la planta alta de la casa, no sin antes cerrar con llave la puerta principal. Se sentó nuevamente en su acostumbrada butaca y apunto otra vez hacia la ventana.

La tempestad y las fuertes nevadas habían cedido un poco, cosa que para él era demasiado sospechoso. Era extraño que después de todo lo ocurrido hubiese tanta tranquilidad. Los pocos que allí quedaban aprovechaban aquellos pocos momentos de tregua para resolver, aunque sea precariamente los problemas que el duradero temporal les había causado, todos tenían presente que eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

Suspiró tristemente… se sentía tan culpable, no sabia porque, pero sentía culpa…

- la calma, siempre, advierte una tempestad mucho más fuerte – susurro entrecortadamente para si mismo mientras posaba su mano sobre uno de los cristales. Al contacto frío la retiro al instante.

Apoyó el codo sobre el escritorio y la cabeza sobre su mano… de repente se había sentido solo, muy solo… quizás no hubiese sido tan mala idea el hecho de ir con Yamino, Mayura y Spica a la zona comercial de la ciudad.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la inmensa biblioteca que se encontraba de lado a ese macizo escritorio de madera. Rebusco por un rato con la vista pasando fugazmente por los títulos grabados en el lomo de los libros, poco después extrajo un libro de cubierta azul y letras negras, 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas' (++++++). Un libro que había llegado a esa biblioteca gracias a la alegre asistente de la Agencia. Ella comento que además de 'el gato detective' su madre pasaba días contándole las hazañas de Alicia en ese lugar.

Lo examino unos minutos y se sentó en su silla de nuevo para leerlo, abrió el ejemplar tranquilamente y comenzó a pasar sus ojos por las letras de tinta negra. Últimamente también leía mucho, más de lo que solía leer antes; le agradaba bastante, al fin y al cavo nunca viene mal un poco de distracción.

Luego de unos minutos así, giro la vista a la ventana nuevamente. Suspiro de nuevo, no podía concentrarse en su lectura.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ellos ya habían llegado a la tienda, ahora estaban comprando alegremente lo que les hacia falta. Estaban verdaderamente extrañados, había mucha gente haciendo compras, las estanterías estaban casi vacías y la gente se amontonaba para llegar pronto hasta sus hogares.

No muy lejos de donde ellos estaban buscando sus cosas, la pelirosada logro divisar al muchacho de uniforme verde que cargaba, como siempre, su espada de madera.

- ¡Narugami! – le llamo ella, cosa que hizo girar al pelicastaño

- ¡Hola¿aprovechando la tregua?

Ellos asintieron. La muchacha se rió y con algo de curiosidad paso a hacerle una pregunta al muchacho de ojos marrones.

- oye… ¿Cómo tomaron Freya y Kaitou eso de que… Loki y yo somos pareja?

El muchacho soltó una risotada como contestación cuando recordó lo que había visto esa mañana cuando se le ocurrió pasar a ver a los dos gemelos y por qué no a su medio hermano (+++++++)

//////FLASHBACK///////

El dios del trueno, tras haberles dado hacia dos semanas, la noticia del enamoramiento del dios del fuego y la chica de misterio a los gemelos, Freyr y Freya, decidió pasar a verles para contemplar con sus propios ojos si habían logrado superarlo o no. (xD)

Antes de llamar a la puerta fue sorprendido por un grito que provenía del interior de la casa, lo que le advirtió del panorama que le esperaba al cruzarla.

_- ¡Mas les vale que se calmen¡Si no lo hacer no les gustara saber lo que les pasará!_

Esa voz era verdaderamente inconfundible, él conocía muy bien esos gritos. Dio dos pequeños golpecitos a la madera y tras unos estruendosos pasos molestos que se acercaban la puerta se abrió, dejando ver así a un pequeño de cabellos violetas, completamente enmarañados, con el aspecto de haberse quedado ya sin paciencia.

- Hola – saludo secamente al ver al pelicastaño

- ¡Hola, hermanito! – saludo mientras le desarreglaba más el cabello -¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto con un claro tono de burla.

- míralo por ti mismo – respondió el dios de la estrategia abriendo más la puerta. Allí se pudo ver claramente al par de gemelos, cada uno sollozando por su respectivo amor perdido, abrasados el uno al otro.

- bueno, será mejor que me valla, se me hace tarde y debo ir al mercado – se despidió el muchacho de ojos marrones.

- bien – soltó a modo de saludo el pequeño guardián – adiós.

Acto seguido uno se fue y el otro cerró la puerta.

De nuevo se oyeron los ruidos del interior de la casa. Mientras que el dios del trueno soltaba sonoras carcajadas del lado exterior.

_- ¡YA CALLENSE¡Llevan SEMANAS así¿es que tanto les afecta?!..._ – por un momento se oyeron más sollozos que por lo visto eran palabras, sin duda alguna, por la voz, de Freyr -_ ¡por supuesto que estoy molesto...!_

Narugami siguió su camino alegremente mientras aun reía, dirigiéndose hasta la zona de mercado.

////////FIN DEL FLASHBACK//////////

- descuida, Daidouji. Ellos están muy bien – sonrió él ante las miradas desconfiadas del resto de los presentes.

Rato después estaban todos haciendo las compras. En ese momento la pequeña sirvienta de cabellos violáceos se alejó del resto del grupo.

Se recargo sobre una de las paredes y tapo sus oídos, parecía estar oyendo voces en su cabeza y además estas al no estar oyéndola no se detenían.

_'ella es MÍA, no puedo estar separado así'_ – la primera voz parecía irritada, pero no demasiado

_'pe-pe-pero… yo… yo…' _– esta parecía más joven y femenina que la anterior. La voz estaba quebrada, la pequeña estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

_'tengo la forma perfecta para lograr mi objetivo' _– soltó con un leve aire maniaco y victorioso. Otra voz, femenina pero mayor, soltaba palabras de aliento.

- ¿Quí-quíen¿Quién está ahí? – pensaba temblorosa la pequeña del lazo blanco. Nadie oía sus quejidos, y esa voz la ponía nerviosa, aunque se le hacia bastante familiar.

Los demás la miraban alarmado, contemplando como ella sollozaba en silencio.

- ¡Spica¡Spica¿Estás bien? – la llamaba la pelirosada

La jovencita dejo su rincón y se sujeto del abrigo del peliverde. Con la mirada suplicante le pidió que, por favor, saliesen de allí, ella sentía algo muy extraño, tenia mucho miedo.

Los demás, aterrados, salieron rápidamente de la tienda y se encaminaron a toda prisa hacia la agencia.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ (+++++++)

Llevaba más de la mitad de su libro leído, sin embargo no lograba concentrarse… el tiempo a veces se hacia tan largo, como si se estirase… ¿cómo? No era que le gustaba que el tiempo pasase lento y ese momento nunca llegara ¡ni el mismo se entendía!

Dejo su asiento en busca de algo de beber y con la intención de estirar las piernas, que ya se hallaban dormidas de la posición en la que habían estado (++++++++). Estaba a mitad de camino cuando le sobrevino de repente un súbito escalofrío. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, se tambaleó y debió sostenerse de su escritorio para no caerse al suelo. De inmediato recordó la primera vez que una sensación así le había llegado de repente como ahora. (+++++++++)

Por un momento, mientras resoplaba, clamándose a si mismo del susto, cerró los ojos, aun ayudándose con el fornido mueble. Frunció el seño y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su cara. A la par de eso todas las cosas pequeñas a su alrededor comenzaron a levitar y desordenarse, rodeadas de un aura de un color vino; él también se encontraba rodeado de esa luz borgoña oscuro, casi negro.

Aun en esa posición sufrió de otra breve sacudida y aun con esa mueca en su rostro se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre la parte frontal de la firme mesa de su estudio.

Lentamente, ya en esa postura, abrió los ojos. Sus hermosos iris esmeralda se habían adoptado un profundo color escarlata furioso.

Su sonrisa era realmente extraña, no había más que oscuridad en ella, al menos eso pensaría cualquiera… daba escalofríos solo verle, era una imagen bastante particular, había que admitirlo.

De repente esa sonrisa se esfumo, abrió su boca y de ella se disipo en el aire una estruendosa, malvada y desquiciada, que se coló por cada uno de los rincones de la casona y despertó al cachorrito y al amistoso shikigami rosado que dormía sobre él.

Lo primero que vieron al despertar, fue la casa hecha un completo desastre. Las cosas revueltas, todo desordenado… incluso hasta había adquirido un aspecto más oscuro y tétrico.

El cachorro ayo ruidos en la puerta y se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad, mientras el pequeño espíritu buscaba por la casa a su dueño.

Cuando Fenrir salio a ver, se encontró con su hermano, su madre, la chica de cabellos rosas y al portador del boken de madera.

- ¡Qué alivio que llegaron! – ladro él con un tono de preocupación y seriedad muy poco usual en él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto casi por instinto Narugami

- algo le paso a la casa y creo que algo ocurre con Daddy – el cachorro estaba muy alarmado. Y la muchacha de vestido negro tampoco estaba muy tranquila.

Spica tenía mucho más temor del que había tenido en el mercado. Se veía en sus ojos.

Saco la llave y todos entraron a toda prisa. Pasaron lentamente por la puerta principal y un temor enorme se apodero de todos. La caótica fachada del lugar había producido una fuerte sensación de temor y angustia en todos los que estaban allí.

Los presentes se agruparon al rededor del muchacho de gafas, que portaba una pequeña linterna, la cual proyectaba una luz ligera y sutil, que a duras penas alumbraba.

Con temor de dar el siguiente paso, ante la inquietud de que al cruzar cualquier puerta encontrarían algo que no tenían ánimos de ver… comenzaron a inspeccionar la casa de arriba hasta abajo.

Unos minutos después se oyó de pronto un sonido sordo, el que produce un objeto al golpear contra algo para luego caer al suelo. El ruido provenía desde la planta alta, luego de este se oyó un alarmado 'punyan' que salía de una de las habitaciones.

Yamino, Fenrir y Narugami subieron rápidamente para buscar la fuente del estruendo y, a la vez, buscar al pequeño detective.

Ecchan salio del despacho y se encontró con ellos tan solo al pasar la puerta. El rosado fantasmita se veía también muy asustado, ágilmente los llevo hasta donde se encontraba el niño.

Con los nervios de punta, abrieron lentamente la puerta que dirigía al estudio. En un solo instante se les heló por completo la sangre, ninguno de ellos esperaba toparse con lo que verían a continuación.

Aun en la misma posición que hacia ya tiempo, estaba sentado el pelicastaño dios, aun bordeado de ese carmesí colérico y con los ojos brillando en el más puro color rojizo.

Ambos, boquiabiertos y anonadados, se acercaron temerosos hasta donde estaba él.

- aquí estas, te estaba esperando, pequeño – susurro Loki, con una voz que casi no parecía la suya, mientras alzaba la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos aguamarina de su hijo. Levantó una mano y acarició, con una tranquilidad aterradora, los cabellos del peliverde.

- ¿¿¡¡pero qué te ocurre, Loki!!?? – cuestionó enérgico el muchacho de cabellos castaños, extrañado de lo que presenciaba. El dios del trueno estaba dispuesto a continuar con su interrogatorio cuando un sonido cautivó su atención y dejó de lado las palabras.

El joven de traje azul intento decir algo, pero fue detenido por el chico de mirada cobriza. Este hizo una seña como para que prestase atención. Obedeciendo, agudizó el oído y logro percibir un leve sonido, casi inaudible.

_'Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic…' _

Resonaba de manera repetitiva sobre el escritorio de madera.

- ¡ahí! – señalo el muchacho de mirada aguamarina apuntando hacia la proveniencia del sonido.

El pelicastaño observó por un momento la pieza de joyería que se encontraba apoyada descuidadamente sobre la mesa. La alzó y se la enseñó al peliverde.

- ¡ese es…! – exclamo este, sorprendido. - ¿¡de nuevo el reloj!?

Narugami, al ver que Yamino conocía el artefacto se lo entregó. Este último lo ojeo un poco y presiono el botón superior.

Como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, el reloj se detuvo donde las manecillas habían quedado fijas en el sitio en el cual el botón había sido presionado. La puerta se abrió y tras ella aparecieron Spica y Mayura.

En ese momento, los ojos del pequeño detective habían regresado a su usual color esmeralda. Tenia una expresión somnolienta y los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado luego de haberse levantado para dejar su libro se habían vuelto extrañamente confusos.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – dijo más para si que para los demás. Al notar que había tanta gente a su alrededor se extraño aun más - ¿que no estaban de compras?

El menor de sus hijos solo le enseño el reloj dorado y Loki asintió en señal de comprender.

-con que ocurrió de nuevo… - susurro pensativo – pero no fue como las veces anteriores…

- Ejem… – llamó el pelicastaño, como si se aclarase la garganta, para captar la atención del dios del caos – este… ¿podrías decirnos que está pasando aquí? – concluyo un poco exaltado por no comprender nada

- este bien – accedió él – pero no hay nada claro aun. Vengan, hablaremos en la sala, este lugar esta algo desordenado – murmuro mirado al suelo.

Todos bajaron, con un insoportable ambiente de silencio y nerviosismo… una cosa es explicar algo que ya se sabe con segundad, y otra muy diferente es soltar sospechas a diestra y siniestra sin nada totalmente claro.

De nuevo estaban todos reunidos, los mimos que la última vez habían formado el grupo que había presenciado una de las confesiones más costosas que habían atravesado.

- Iré por te, luego podremos empezar más tranquilamente – declaro el joven de gafas mientras abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina. Todos asintieron y finalmente salio de allí.

El silencio se formo de nuevo, esperando el momento para que comenzase la aclaración y el pequeño "debate" que sin duda alguna se armaría allí.

----------------------------------------------

Notas del autor:

Bueno, ahora aclararé los asteriscos:

(+): Todos los dioses en la mitología nórdica, y en otras también por lo que me he enterado, conocen lo que ocurrirá en sus destinos. En este caso, ellos ya conocen desde lo que avisara el inicio hasta lo que dará fin a la batalla.

(++): Bien, como Loki ODIA la tecnología dudo que le agrade tener una chicharra al lado de su oreja xD (a mi tampoco me agrada, y eso que convivo a la perfección con la tecnología)

(+++): Contando el inicio del día desde las 00, serian como las 9 o 10 de la mañana.

(++++): Ya sé, "Desayuno" no es un olor, pero ustedes entendieron que quería decir¿no?

(+++++): Al ser un padre tan consentidor, no le agradaba en absoluto ver decaída a su hija por lo que no tuvo mucho más remedio que acceder a dejarla con Loki

(++++++): La verdad es que solo se me ocurrió eso porque no sabia que libro poner xD y como es el trabajo favorito de Sakura Kinoshita …

(+++++++): Thor es hijo de Odin y no sé que mujer, y Heimdall es hijo de Odin y no sé quien/es más, al ser hermanos por parte del padre serian "medio-hermanos".

NOTA: Lo de la tienda y lo del libro estaba pasando EXACTAMENTE al mismo tiempo.

(++++++++): Estaba cruzado de piernas sentado, por lo que al estar mucho tiempo así uno siente un hormigo en las piernas, eso indica que están "dormidas" a mí me pasa todo el tiempo xD

(+++++++++): Ver partes entre (-+-+-+-+-+-) del capitulo uno si no recuerdan a que me refiero.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, creo que hoy no hice ningún comentario innecesario, que milagro o0o

Bien, dejémonos de tonterías… quizás este capitulo se parece al primero y al tercero, pero bueno, es lo mejor que pude hacer U espero que les haya gustado :D. Nos vemos 0

El próximo capitulo:

Pasos para un destino:

Capitulo 07: Las sospechas de un Detective (titulo sujeto a variaciones con relación al contenido del capitulo xD)


	8. Capitulo 07: Sospechas de un detective

--------------------------------------

Bueno, regrese… debo decirles algo antes de comenzar con el capitulo… primero que nada, que me siento culpable por actualizar en una pagina y en otra no… es que tenia miedo… no sé de que en realidad pero sentía eso. Además de que, pensaba que esto no lo leía nadie o más bien a nadie le interesaba, comencé a reconsiderarlo y voy a seguir subiendo los capítulos de Pasos a esta pagina aunque no reciba respuesta alguna (ni siquiera un "sigue" o algo por el estilo), Pasos ya esta por terminar realmente, llevo escrito por el capitulo 11… en verdad mis más sinceras disculpas si ofendí a alguien o algo por el estilo… pero no sé que decir ya u.u ¡Siento tanta culpa!

Creo más correcto subir los capítulos así como así que ponerme en caprichosa esperando algo u.uU se que esta historia no merece casi nada, o nada, porque no es una 'gran historia' o en todo caso quizás no esta bien hecha… perdonen, subestimo mucho lo que hago.

Sin más preámbulo, los dejo con las notas correspondientes y el capitulo Nº 7. Gracias por leer y por su atención.

---------------------------------------

¡Hola otra vez! Como siempre, disculpen el retraso, es que últimamente no me daban muchas ganas de ponerme a pasar el capitulo (es mejor ser sincero que inventar excusas poco creíbles ¬¬)… bueno, este es el capitulo numero 7, ya llevamos más de la mitad del fic

Capitulo 07: Las sospechas de un Detective

Llevaban aproximadamente unos veinte minutos taciturnos, el integrante que hacia falta ya había ingresado al grupo hacia ya bastante rato… Este, al llegar, dejó las tasas en la mesita y se sentó con un poco de nerviosismo en el sillón, frente a la pelirosada y el ojicastaño, al lado de su padre y su hermano.

- Bien, ¿por donde les parece mejor que comencemos? – rompió el hielo, tan tranquilamente como siempre, el pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

- Sencillo ¡¿Por qué no nos explicas que fue todo eso?! – Grito exasperado el dios del trueno… a veces detestaba que el niño tratara a esas situaciones tensas como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

- ¡Narugami, no grites así! – exclamo la pelirosada asistente tapándose los oídos.

- Perdona, Daidouji – soltó este disculpándose mientras se pasaba una mano por detrás de la cabeza.

- Escúchame, algo como esto no consigue explicarse así de simplemente. Se paciente, no puede ser tomado como una situación cualquiera, lo sé, pero por el momento son solo especulaciones, no hay nada completamente claro. Todo lo tratado ahora son simples sospechas. – Declaro el dios del caos con cierto tono de reproche – 'Y no estoy tomando las cosas a la ligera'

Con esa advertencia, todos guardaron silencio, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas y ayudar un poco a esclarecer, si es que era posible, la problemática que se les presentaba.

- Este… Loki… ¿tienes alguna idea de que fue lo que sucedió allá arriba? – pregunto la pelirosada con un claro tono de preocupación en la voz. Tras ella, la pequeña Spica asintió también, dando a entender que tenia la misma duda… Mayura suspiró – no parecías tu mismo.

- Pero eso que tú viste… - contesto con rapidez y se detuvo sin saber como seguir… le atemorizaba la posible reacción de ella, le preocupaba como tomaría la muchacha la contestación que le daba a esa pregunta – es como soy yo realmente, Mayura.

Al instante después de pronunciar esas palabra, Loki bajo la mirada y suspiro casi con alivio. Por un lado lo abordó una poderosa tranquilidad, como si hubiese quitado un tremendo peso de sus hombros, pero por otro no quería ni pensar como sería la expresión de la chica de misterio en ese preciso momento… ¿por qué le temía tanto a la respuesta que ella le diese?...

- Entonces… ¿está despertando? – susurro Narugami con una extraña seriedad y notable nerviosismo.

El pequeño dios solo asintió con la cabeza tristemente, cada vez el dolor que sentía en su interior se intensificaba y se volvía más frío. Sabía que luego ese arrepentimiento desaparecería por completo, que dejaría de rondar su mente, pero por ahora no era así.

- ¿Despertar?... ¿Qué… Quién va a despertar? – soltó atropelladamente la muchacha de hebras rosadas, con una clarísima nota de miedo y preocupación en su timbre.

Ante el penetrante silencio de la habitación, el peliverde se aclaro la garganta, dispuesto a intentar aclarar la duda formulada.

- Bien… verá… el señor Loki… siempre fue un poco más – hizo una pausa para hallar la palabra que buscaba 'despiadado, cruel, malvado…' oyó entonces en su mente, el dios del caos estaba enumerando su "autocrítica". Tanto él como el pequeño entristecieron un poco - un poco menos "_apacible"_ de lo que usted lo conoce…

Se hizo una ligera pausa para que la muchacha se calmase, ya que se veía algo atemorizada… aun persistía el miedo de lo que había ocurrido horas antes arriba. El niño pelicastaño se levantó de su asiento para sorpresa de todos, no porque fuese extraño sino porque los tomo inadvertidos, suspiro pesadamente y ahora fue él quien aclaró su garganta.

- Primero que nada, solía ser un poco más amable de lo que la mayoría de aquellos libros explican – soltó don algo de molesta, casi imperceptible, mientras señalaba a la biblioteca que esta en la pared del lado izquierdo de la habitación cerca de la puerta. – sin embargo, cuando sea el momento, ya no podré mantener las cosas como están ahora… no controlaré del todo lo que hay en mi realmente. ()

Ahora la pausa era forzada, no podía seguir con su explicación con la cabeza gacha… levantó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con la muchacha de ojos carmesí… la chica estaba confundida y un poco temerosa aun, en sus pupilas se percibía una clara preocupación, se notaba que se esforzaba para contener las ganas de gritar todo lo que guardaba.

- Mmh, pongámoslo de este modo… ¿conoces el libro "el extraño caso del dr. Jekyll y mr. Hyde"? () – pregunto él pensativo.

La pelirosada y el joven de uniforme verdoso negaron al unísono con la cabeza. El pequeño suspiró y rascó un poco su cabeza con expresión dubitativa… luego de unos momentos así prosiguió con su explicación.

- bien, yo les explicaré… - exclamo con un cierto aire enigmático – "El dr. Jekyll, en su afán de comprobar aquella teoría de que era posible el separar los dos "Extremos" de la conciencia de la persona, la bondad y la oscuridad, creó una pócima para dividir estas dos polaridades opuestas. De este experimento surge la parte "oscura" de Jekyll, mr. Hyde. Tras varios problemas que este causa, más la incapacidad de controlar su contraparte, es donde Jekyll toma la decisión de quitarse la vida para así deshacerse de Hyde".

El silencio se apoderó de todo, dando a demostrar que los demás estaban expectantes en espera de la conclusión a la duda que en la mente de todos se formulaba…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? – Preguntó el niño como introducción – supongamos. Mayura, el "_Loki" _que tu conociste vendría a ser i _Jekyll /i _ y u esto /u – acto seguido saco el reloj dorado de su bolsillo – es aquel liquido que genera el cambio. Basándonos en esta relación, el "_otro Loki"_ que viste, o vieron, sería el opuesto de i _Jekyll, Hyde_. /i ()

El silencio de nuevo hizo aparición en escena, el pequeño dios hizo una pausa y así ordenar sus ideas, todo eso dejó a todos verdaderamente sin palabras… nadie atinaba a nada en ese momento.

- Alguien, esta haciendo que este artefacto funcione.

No se podía decir realmente que los otros estaban sorprendidos, ellos conocían muy bien al ojiverde como para pensar que era el causante de todo eso que ocurría, u ocurriría en el futuro. De repente el muchacho de ojos chocolate se levanto de su asiento casi con gesto triunfal.

Comenzó un corto intercambio de miradas entre los ocupantes de la sala, ninguno decía nada, sabiendo que algo hacia falta en aquella explicación.

- Mmh… ahora que lo pienso… ¿nuestra hermana Hel no dijo algo de un reloj creado por accidente? – pregunto curioso el joven de gafas

Loki adoptó un gesto pensativo, evocando en su memoria la charla que había tenido con su hija luego de que esta le entregase el reloj…

- Es verdad, ella digo algo sobre eso – recordó el cachorro negro

- Eso explicaría por qué todo se detuvo cuando lentes presionó el botón, ¿cierto?

El infante asintió aun pensativo, fijando en la nada sus brillantes orbes esmeralda, reflejando en ellas su desconcierto.

/////FLASHBACK/////

_ i Una adolescente de cabellos rosados, exageradamente curvados y exuberantes, se hallaba sentada cómodamente en una silla de madera, recargada con su brazo sobre una mesa redondeada, hecha con el mismo material que su butaca. Tenía sus ojos, de color verde pálido, fijamente clavados en un pequeño pero corpulento reloj de arena, con armazón de madera y dos transparentes bochas de vidrio, unidas por un fino y diminuto conducto también de cristal, donde se alojaba una brillante y pura arena blanca, que media el tiempo transcurrido y por transcurrir hasta que esta se acabase._

_Frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa pero sin tomar asiento, se encontraba otra joven, ligeramente mayor que la primera, de largo y lacio cabello castaño oscuro, casi negrusco. Sus destellantes ojos miel se mantenían asentados sobre el mismo objeto que los de la chica de cara a ella._

_La mano de la pelirosada se suspendió sobre la tapa superior del reloj y comenzó a bailar alrededor del contorno de la misma. Con esto combinado con los pausados susurros de la misma, cánticos de una lengua extraña, desconocida actualmente, y el agudo tintineo de una diminuta campanilla, lentamente, el artefacto comenzó a emitir una luz deslumbrante, un brillo color plata._

_De entre la luminosa masa se podía percibir como las dos bochas se separaban y cada una brillaba por su parte. En la palma de la muchacha apareció de a poco, mientras se disipaba el resplandor que la pieza posea, un elegante reloj dorado con números romanos para marcar el tiempo, aunque la numeración no era la tradicional además de que las agujas del mismo presentaban una notable particularidad en sus movimientos. Las dos diosas dejaron de prestarle la debida atención al vestigio restante, fijando su interés en el que tenía la reina del inframundo en su mano._

_- lo mejor seria enviarle esto al señor Loki, de inmediato. – declaro la norna del presente._

_Ante el asentimiento de la joven de gafas, la pequeña joya que se encontraba en la diestra de esta se esfumo en el aire._

_Mientras, en la mesa, se disipaba ahora la luz que envolvía a la pieza restante de la conversión, se dejaba ver un artefacto de iguales características del anterior, a excepción de su armazón de plata._

_Este, fuera de los ojos de las diosas, fue desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta desvanecerse por completo sin rastros de allí haber estado._

_No muy lejos de esa situación, un individuo, escondido casi completamente entre las sombras de una columna, sumado a la oscuridad que a ese sitio caracterizaba, presenciaba a las muchachas hablando sobre lo que luego de esto pasaría._

_El desconocido extrajo de su bolsillo el artefacto platinado que momentos antes se había disipado en el aire sobre la robusta mesa de madera. /i _

///////FIN DEL FLASHBACK////// ()

El dios del caos dejo atrás su semblante pensativo cuando concluyó la narración de lo que su única hija, junto a la diosa del destino, le habían explicado meticulosamente.

Ahora si se podía afirmar que los demás estaban asombrados, a excepción, claro, de los hijos del pelirrojo, que había presenciado ante sus propios ojos la explicación que este había reproducido para los que no estaban al tanto de la misma.

De un momento a otro el semblante del muchacho de cabellos chocolate dio un tremendo giro de 360 grados casi, de un asombro descomunal paso sin restricciones a una sonrisa triunfal, por poco contrastando plenamente con el clímax a su alrededor.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamo victoriosamente - ¡eso quiere decir que yo estaba en lo cierto!... tiene una conexión, eso está claro. Alguien acciono el otro reloj, lo que hizo que el tuyo funcionase con él.

Los restantes mostraban ahora inigualables expresiones de extrañeza, no era usual encontrarse con tal deducción de parte del dios de trueno. Este mismo soltó una risita ante las perplejas miradas de los que se hallaban frente a él.

Gracias a todo lo comentado anteriormente ya las cosas comenzaban a tomar una forma más o menos definida, ya estaba, podría decirse, "adquiriendo consistencia". De a poco se iba aclarando el camino a recorrer, la senda que los aguardaba.

El contento de los presentes, que demostraban mucha euforia tras un poco de dudas aclaradas, fue interrumpido por el rechinido de una puerta que se abría despacio. De ella entro a la habitación el chico-serpiente, sonriendo un poco al ver a todos riendo y felices. Termino de entrar por completo y llamo a los demás para así captar su atención.

- La cena ya está lista – informó educadamente. – podrán continuar con la conversación luego o en la mañana si quieren.

Todos asintieron, esperando el momento para ir hacia el comedor.

- Bueno, creo que es todo… por el momento es todo lo que tenemos, cuando sepamos algo más continuaremos – sonrió el pequeño dios con alegría.

Ya se encontraban todo reunidos en el comedor. El dios del trueno había rechazado la oferta de quedarse, a diferencia de lo que había hecho los días anteriores, por extraño que a los demás les resultase, argumentando que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

El silencio causaba que el débil sonido emitido por el péndulo de un enorme reloj de pie se escuchase por cada rincón posible con una intensidad extrañísima, casi antinatural. Ocurría lo mismo también con los fugaces movimientos del segundero, que parecía que el motor del artefacto hacia una fuerza descomunal para moverlo. Aun con esa falta de palabras el pequeño de cabellos marrón rojizo fijo sus ojos en el muchacho frente a él, para luego hablarle con una voz casi rozando la resequedad y frialdad de la desconfianza.

- Yamino – llamó con tono áspero, atrapando la atención de su hijo y alarmándole al mismo tiempo – dime, ¿Qué opinas de Spica?... ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Esa pregunta sin duda tomo por sorpresa al joven de gafas que dejo con cuidado su tenedor sobre el plato. Ahora tanto Loki como Mayura mantenían sus ojos puestos en el peliverde, que comenzaba a mostrar algo de nerviosismo ante tantas miradas observándole.

- bien… ella es amable, es buena ayudando, es agradable… - a cada comentario del muchacho la pelirosada asentía en demostración de concordancia. Este detuvo su lista cuando contemplo el serio e inexpresivo rostro de su padre.

- no me refería a eso – soltó el detective con vos cansada

- ¿y entonces qué? – pregunto la muchacha se ojos escarlata como una especie de "_acto-reflejo"_

- ¿no han sentido nada extraño cerca de ella? – pregunto Loki casi desafiante mirando a sus hijos con fijeza, como esperando algo. Ignorando considerablemente la pregunta de la muchacha. - ¿No percibieron alguna vez esa sensación de que la conoces pero no recuerdas de donde o cuando ha sido?

Primero clavó sus verdes orbes en el más joven de ambos para luego enfocarlos en el cachorro negro de su regazo. Ambos no respondieron a la pregunta, completamente extrañados al no comprender lo que su padre les decía así tan enigmáticamente. Luego de unos minutos con sus ojos en el chiquillo respondieron con un cabeceo lento.

El pequeño guardo silencio un momento y adoptó un gesto pensativo…

- Saben… creo que Spica es Angerdoba – soltó al fin como si dejase ir un comentario sin importancia. Parecía que hablaba más para sus propios pensamientos que para los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Los demás tenían los ojos completamente abiertos como platos; extrañados más que antes, eso era simplemente imposible ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

- ¿Q-quiere decir que… la señorita Spica es en realidad nuestra madre? – exclamó el muchacho de mirada aguamarina completamente anonadado sin creer aun en las palabras de su padre.

- aja – respondió en modo de afirmación

Nadie cabía realmente en su asombro, a pesar de que era inadecuado llamarle a eso una conclusión apresurada al llevar casi 4 meces viviendo con ella.

De repente, la protagonista de la charla ingresó en la habitación y al instante sintió un pequeño escalofrío que le recorría la espina al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella.

Esta rápidamente dejo la jarra de jugo que había traído y salio con prisa por donde había entrado, pensando incontrolablemente en detener la incomodidad que la azotaba en ese momento con todos mirándola. Luego de un portazo todos desviaron sus miradas hacia otras partes de la habitación incómodamente, sin saber que decir aun.

- hablaré con ella por la mañana – exclamo Loki, con tono decidido, dando por concluida la discusión.

- Pero… ¿Qué le digas eso no le afectara mucho? – pregunto la pelirosada con intenciones de seguir hasta persuadir a Loki a que desistiera. Verdaderamente dudaba mucho del plan de pequeño detective.

- No lo sé, Mayura – respondió con un intento de voz tranquila, pero que escondía un tinte casi invisible de nerviosismo y duda.

Loki se encontraba ahora recostado sobre su cama preparándose para dormir. Con la vista clavada en las maderas del techo en su mente se debatían las ideas con respecto a lo acontecido durante la cena. Más puntualmente, en lo dicho por su amada pelirosada.

"Quizás ella tenga razón, puede que no sea buena idea decirle a Spica sobre todo esto." – pensaba mientras se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia un guardarropa en busca de su pijama. – "lo mejor será tener cuidado con las palabra, en verdad me preocupa."

Mientras se vestía, reparo en la imagen que había a un lado de la antigua fotografía tomada hace un año atrás, la misma que no dejaba de ver cuando la pelirosada no se aparecía en la agencia… en esta se encontraban él, Fenrir, Yamino, Mayura, Narugami y Spica. Observó detenidamente la fotografía nuevamente y sintió de repente un nudo en la garganta.

Se sentó en su cama nuevamente, con las ropas de dormir ya puestas, con todas las intencione de una placida noche de sueño… se sentía realmente cansado.

A pesar de eso, con solo apoyar su cabeza sobre la suave y mullida almohada blanca, los mismo pensamientos de antes daban vueltas en la cabeza del infante como si no tuvieran freno, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Comenzó a deliberar en su mente todo lo que había pasado ella como integrante de la agencia y comprendo que le había tomado un gran afecto a la pequeña de cabellos azul-violáceo. En verdad no le agradaba en nada la idea de que ella sufriese por su culpa… vaya, había desarrollado mucho ese sentimiento después de la primera vez que vio a la muchacha ojiroja llorando por su partida (). Sentía miedo a equivocarse, no quería ver la expresión temerosa de la jovencita ayudante por nada, un quedaba en él la presión que notó en su pecho al ver a la autodenominada asistente sollozando en el parque al verle o la expresión de miedo que ella proyectaba cuando se enteró de su verdadera identidad.

Aun con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, el cansancio supero por creses a la culpa y la incertidumbre, lo domino el sueño y cayó rendido profundamente dormido.

Se despertó con calma, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud luego de desperezarse soltó un corto bostezo. Se sentía verdaderamente mucho más descansado que veces anteriores.

Tallándose un ojo con la mano para quitar así la poca somnolencia que le quedaba, fijo su vista en el aparato negro que un se encontraba al lado de su cama, sobre la mesita de noche.

Una sonrisa de triunfo y un salto de alegría dieron señal de que había concretado lo que quería. El reloj despertador marcaba las 10:45, había podido dormir tranquilamente después de tantas noches de malos sueños e Insomnio. Se levantó con tranquilidad y suspiro, rápidamente había inundando su mente los recuerdos del pendiente que tenia para este día… no quería ni pensar en enfrentarse a la muchachita de vestido negro para decirle lo que debía.

Ya habiéndose cambiado bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde encontró a todos los integrantes de la agencia. Con cuidado, tomo su lugar en la mesa y se sentó sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La pelirosada se entristeció al contemplar el semblante confuso y pensativo en el que estaba sumido el pequeño de cabellos castaño-rojizos.

- Loki… - susurro la pelirosada muchacha mientras acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos del aludido. Acto seguido él la miro y ella puso su mirada en los del detective. – Tranquilo, ella lo entenderá. Yo lo sé.

Sus palabras de aliento no habían causado casi ningún efecto en Loki, sin embargo él intento que ella pensase que si. Era evidente que no importaba que hiciese ella para animarle, no lo lograría. Le regaló una sonrisa despreocupada, fingida, pero al menos tranquilizó a la muchacha.

Ni él mismo se comprendía en ese momento, no tenia sentido para su para su propia mente lo que pasaba por ella. Sabia bien que Spica era Angerdoba, ya no tenia ninguna duda… lo que no lograba comprender era ese miedo que se desarrollaba en su interior que le hacia rechazar el pensamiento de lo que ocurriría si le decía la verdad a esa chica.

Suspiró frustrado intentando ordenar sus ideas, por un lado estaba la firme y clara idea de que él ya no la amaba como esposa, pero por otro estaba esa preocupación por lo que ella llegase a pensar de él después de todo este tiempo sin verse, además de los nervios por la reacción que darían a esto sus hijos, después de todo se trataba de su madre…

Bajó a mirada, esforzándose para ignorar la de la muchacha de brillantes orbes amatista. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se aclaro la garganta.

- Spica – llamo con seriedad y decisión, haciendo un gran intento por mantener la voz firme - ¿puedes venir a despacho un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

Ella con una evidente, muy evidente expresión de extrañeza asintió rápidamente para luego seguir por detrás al pequeño de ojos esmeralda subiendo la escalera.

En la cocina nadie dijo absolutamente ni una sola palabra, esperando que todo saliese bien.

Mayura no podía evitar el sentirse incomoda, sabia que Spica era la esposa de Loki, y aunque él le dijese que la amaba solo a ella, que su matrimonio había sido una ceremonia obligada, que ninguno de los dos se quería realmente, y que no sentía nada por la jovencita del moño blanco.

- Así que… aun no recuerdas nada… - susurro pensativo, más para si mismo como un pensamiento en voz alta, con una expresión difícil de identificar en el rostro.

Ella cabeceó negando, dándole la razón, el breve interrogatorio la estaba incomodando un poco… se sentía rara allí dentro.

- ¿En verdad no te acuerdas de mi? Tu y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes, Spica.

Las extrañas palabras de Loki la asustaron considerablemente, mas debía admitir que el pequeño provocaba en ella una sensación como de haberse visto anteriormente, pero no hallaba un recuerdo que le indicase eso.

Recorriendo con la mirada las marcas que el tiempo había dejado en la superficie lustrosa del escritorio central que él siempre usaba, comenzó a enumerar vagamente y a narrar con voz pausada y baja algunos pasajes de su vida, de la vida de ambos como pareja y cosas por el estilo, sabiendo que tenia sobre sí la mirada de la muchacha.

De pronto, los ojos de esta comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor e impotencia, mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. Recuerdos, memorias del pasado, irrumpían en su mente como remolinos imprecisos, dejando en su cabeza un verdadero caos. Momentos felices, llantos, una familia unida y luego brutalmente separada… aquellos recuerdos que a fuerzas habían sido recluidos y encerrados en lo más profundo de su memoria habían despertado nuevamente para ver todo diferente a como ella lo conocía, ahora sabia bien que él no la amaba como ella creía, aunque su corazón seguía siendo suyo.

De repente ejercía más presión en su agarre intentando detener un poco el torbellino de reminiscencias pasadas o al menos disminuir la insoportable jaqueca que la perseguía… empezó a tambalearse sueltamente, cosa que alarmo rápidamente al detective tras de escritorio. Este saltó de su asiento y atajó ágilmente a la jovencita antes de que cayera al suelo completamente inconciente.

El pequeño, tras transformarse momentáneamente en su forma adulta, cargó con facilidad en brazos a la muchachita y la llevo hasta el aterciopelado sillón rojo que estaba en el lado derecho del estudio, depositándola allí con suavidad para que descansara.

Esperaron un par de horas aproximadamente, cuando ya iba acercándose la hora del almuerzo la joven logro volver en si.

- Loki… - susurro en un suspiro con voz adormilada.

- ¡Despertaste! – exclamo este al verla incorporarse en el suave mueble.

Al mirarse fijamente a los ojos un aplastante silencio se apodero completamente del lugar entero.

- bueno… - hablo él nuevamente, con tono vacilante en la voz. – les avisaré a los niños que ya despertaste…

- no, déjalo. – Respondió ella con una voz recelosa y fría, aunque se podía distinguir una pequeña nota de tristeza – yo lo haré.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, puso su mano en la perilla y giro para enfrentar al dios a los ojos.

- los amas, ¿verdad? – susurro ella, con angustia y preocupación.

Loki, sorprendido completamente y con los ojos como platos, también participo en el intercambio de miradas que llevaba a cavo la ojivioleta.

- si – respondió el con firmeza, mientras de nuevo sentía esa presión de tristeza en el pecho.

- bien…

Dicho esto, la muchacha abandono el lugar, dejando en soledad al dios del fuego.

Este se giro, de regreso ya en su forma de infante, y poso sus ojos de nuevo en el amplio ventanal. Observó tras él, el solitario y sombrío paisaje exterior, tenia algo en él que lo volvía aterrador, escalofriante, pero también era cautivador, bellísimo y delicado.

Una moneda de dos caras, la naturaleza contradictoria, otro pensamiento que se adueñaba de su mente.

** b ////Continuará//// b **

b Notas del autor: b 

Ahora aclararé los asteriscos ():

(): Ya sé, ya sé, suena extraño pero tiene su explicación… verán, leí en uno de los tantos sitios de mitología nórdica que revisé, uno que decía que Loki no era realmente malvado hasta la llegada del Ragnarok… me basé (y me basaré en eso después) para hacer esa parte; y de paso dar una explicación para la actitud de Loki en el capitulo anterior, entre otras cosas que vendrán después.

(): Bueno, como un familiar me lo nombró, SIEMPRE ME PASA LO MISMO EN CASI TODO LO QUE ESCRIBO, y para evitar que vuelva a pasarme como una vez que cada quien que lo leía me mencionaba el libro, directamente lo utilicé para explicar un poco las cosas… (Pobre escritor, destroce por completo su obra u.u)

(): el mismo familiar mencionado en la explicación anterior fue el que me menciono esta comparación, por lo que no me pareció mala idea y allí esta… no recuerdo muy bien de los detalles del libro, es que cuando lo leí el libro era de otra persona y ahora no lo tenia para fijarme bien U

(): Es como una reedición del prologo… ¿Cómo le pudo contar Hel a Loki algo que ni siquiera noto?... ni la más mínima idea, solo era para que no quedara muy mal en comparación con lo que había escrito en el prologo jejejjejeje U

(): A esto me refiero a como se sintió cuando vio a Mayura buscándole por todas partes y cuando estaba tan triste en la entrada de la mansión. (Ver capitulo 26 para más información xD)

Bueno, esas son todas las aclaraciones, esta vez no hice muchas, jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me costo un poco hacerlo porque aun la idea no la tenia del todo clara… cualquier cosa que este mal o no se entienda pueden preguntarme por medio de un comentario o por mail, como quieran muchas gracias por leer. Si pueden dejen comentario, por favor.

Bien, como ahora si sé lo que va a pasar en el capitulo que viene (xDD) les daré un pequeño adelantito

** b Pasos para un destino: /b **

u Capitulo 8: Comienza la cuenta regresiva /u 

_ i "con el octavo mes acabándose los lasos del corazón vuelven a mostrar su presencia… se confiesan sentimientos guardados por orgullo y una pareja conversa frente al fuego del hogar. La reacción de todos cuando el momento se acerca." (HxH) (LxM) /i _


	9. Capitulo 08: Cuenta regresiva

Bien, he aquí el esperado HxH y LxM que había prometido jejejje… en realidad me fascino hacerlo, en verdad me complace el resultado. Espero que a ustedes les agrade tanto como a mi

En serio me encantaría que dejaran un comentario al terminar de leer este Cáp. Quiero saber que les pareció, de veras

Capitulo 08: Comienza la cuenta regresiva

Llegados a esta instancia el miedo generaba una sensación casi asfixiante, nadie se salvaba ahora… en los ojos de todos estaba el reflejo del temor de sus corazones.

De nuevo en su mirada, como siempre perdida en el profundo horizonte, se veía claramente ese hondo vacío de resignación. Era difícil, por no decir imposible, no percibir la desolación que flotaba en el aire de ese sitio… de ese y de todos.

Ella entro sin avisar, con un accidental estruendo en la puerta, con los ojos humedecidos y enrojecidos de llorar, se seco las lágrimas del rostro y se acerco despacio hasta el niño que estaba frente a la ventana, sacando al instante de sus perturbadores pensamientos.

- Loki… - soltó en un susurro de voz llorosa.

El pequeño sintió ternura por ella, una mirada calida paso por sus esmeraldas orbes y callo en los rubíes de los ojos de Mayura.

- Tranquila… - la consoló con voz suave, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y luego el rostro… - no temas, estaré aquí para protegerte, haré lo que sea para eso.

La muchacha sonrió un poco, algo sonrojada y aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Abraso al detective y suspiro dejando ir algunas pocas lágrimas más. Lo sujeto un poco más, no quería por nada separarse de él, o que le sucediese algo malo… sabia lo que pasaría luego, él se lo había contado, pero el pensamiento de que a él le ocurriese tal cosa no era admisible para su mente, trataba de borrar todas esas escenas imaginarias que aparecían en su cabeza al momento de pensar en eso simplemente.

- Prométeme que todo saldrá bien… prométemelo, Loki – rogó ella con voz triste estrujando el amplio sacón negro del aludido.

Él no sabia bien que hacer, ella le estaba pidiendo que le mintiese y eso comenzaba a dejar de ser su facultad más notoria, al menos frente a ella… le costaba mentirle, sentía que… la engañaba. Rayos, había cambiado mucho desde que estaba en la tierra, y gran parte de eso se debía a la misma chica que ahora le rogaba que le hiciera vivir en una fantasía.

Ahora fue Loki quien se abrasó a ella… en parte para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, en parte para no verle a los ojos.

- claro que sí, todo estará bien, Mayura. – declaro con una voz que dudaba de su seguridad… no era del todo firme, pero sabia que funcionaría. – viviremos felices y juntos, siempre. ()

Se miraron y se concedieron un tierno y dulce beso. Ella sentía cosquillas en el estomago, él se sentía calmado… esa unión había llenado esa sensación de vacío que había habitado su corazón desde hace un par de meses atrás. Cada beso entre los dos obstruía ese hueco que la resignación y el miedo habían formado con trabajo.

Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, la puerta del despacho se abrió con sigilo y de ella ingreso el peludo cachorro negro.

- Parece que Daddy y la chica del misterio están ocupados – aulló el perrito con voz picara y algo ¿frustrada?... bien, no era extraño, desde que Fenrir se había enterado de que su madre vivía en el mismo techo que ellos y más aun con la chica de cabellos rosas dando vueltas por ahí besándose con su padre la atmósfera se había vuelto algo molesta para él. Claro, el comentario del animalito no causo mucha gracia al dios del caos, de quien ahora su rostro se asemejaba más a la figura de un gigantesco tomate con ojos (xD)

- ¡Fenrir! – gritó este en modo de reproche para su hijo mayor.

- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijo? – preguntaba entusiasmada la pelirosada con mucha curiosidad al ver a Loki con ese enfado y habiendo escuchado el grito de regaño.

- nada – respondió con enfado tanto por la interrupción como por el comentario del cachorrito, que ahora se revolcaba de risa por el suelo de alfombra del despacho de su padre.

Fenrir, luego de oír las palabras de la chica no pudo poner más que una cara de puchero.

- Daddy, ¿Cuándo podrá oírme la chica del misterio? – eso tomo muy por sorpresa al chico de orbes esmeraldas, no esperaba que Fenrir cambiase de actitud así de repente.

- Realmente no lo sé, Fenrir, disculpa.

Mayura adivino que ocurría por los ladriditos de Fenrir y por los ojos arrepentidos de Loki. Se acercó al lobo y acarició su cabeza.

- Lo siento, pequeñito – le hablo con dulzura mientras le hacia mimos en la cabeza, despeinándolo un poco.

Mientras, el pequeño fantasma rosado sobrevolaba el lugar observando divertido la escena que se mostraba frente a él. Aunque Fenrir no quisiese admitirlo la había tomado mucho cariño a la chica de ojos rojos.

La puerta se abrió por tercera vez, revelando ahora la muchacho de cabellos verdes y traje azul marino.

- No estarás molestando de nuevo a la señorita Mayura y al señor Loki, ¿verdad, niisan? – pregunto como advertencia mirando con fijeza al aludido. Fue la deducción a la que llegó tras ver el enfadado rostro de su padre y a las risas poco disimuladas que daba su hermano mayor.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un furioso gruñido molesto que aterro completamente al muchacho de gafas.

- ¡Fenrir! – ahora fue Mayura la que regaño al perrito, con un poco convincente aire de enfado.

El Striker, por su parte, comenzó a carcajearse sobre su escritorio al ver la expresión de desconcierto y asombro que mostraba el mayor de sus hijos, el cual no podía creer en lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

A las afueras de la casona, aproximadamente dos calles después, vagando sin rumbo con rostro serio y pensativo, se encontraba un muchacho de ojos cobrizos y cabellos de color chocolate. Luego de unos minutos más de camino detuvo su puesto ambulante y se recargó en el, acto seguido soltó un triste y largo suspiro cansado, el cual, sin duda, se convirtió en vapor con solo cruzar la comisura de sus labios.

Pateó aburrido una pequeña montañita de nieve, que obstruía el paso a su carro de madera, y esta se desmoronó con rapidez. Fijó sus ojos en la nieve esparcida que hacía segundos había formado parte del montículo anterior.

- Se nota que falta muy poco… - murmuró para sí mismo con los ojos aun fijos en el blanco suelo. Se notaba claramente el tono melancólico que traía su voz. Entonces sus ojos cambiaron de rumbo para suspender su mirada sobre el nublado horizonte.

Suspiró nuevamente y siguió su camino, sin darse cuanta llego a la casona de su tío, claramente cubierta de montañas blancas que se agrandaba a cada momento.

Llevaban ocho meses ya, faltaba poco para que llegase el momento que todos temían… corrección, eso no podía ser llamado en realidad temor, más bien era una sensación parecida a la frustración y a la impotencia, que crecía conforme cada sol que asomaba día tras día.

- no lo soporto… ¿¡Por qué tiene que ocurrir esto!? – Grito con disgusto mientras se dejaba caer derrotado sobre la pequeña escalinata que daba entrada a la mansión del dios del caos, recargándose también sobre la maciza puerta de madera.

Los habitantes de esta, alterados por el grito que habían oído con toda claridad, salieron despedidos hasta la entrada, en busca del responsable de tal estruendo.

La puerta se abrió tras de sí, haciendo que cayera de espaldas como reacción a no tener más el apoyo de peso que le brindaba la gruesa madera que separaba el 'adentro' del 'afuera'. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba con la espalda sobre la alfombra y cubierto por las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

- ¿Tú gritaste, Narugami? – preguntó Loki aun sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro. El pelicastaño cabeceó en afirmación. – bien, entra.

Este asintió de nuevo con una risita y con una sonrisa que dejaba ver con claridad casi toda su dentadura se levantó de nuevo e ingresó por completo a la inmensa casona antigua.

Un muchacho de unos aparentes veinte años, de piel morena y lacios cabellos castaños de un largo que le llegaba aproximadamente hasta los hombros, contaba con poca delicadeza los ingredientes para un luego vaciarlos todos en una pequeña olla que contenía algo similar a un guisado, que para ser completamente sinceros, no tenia muy buen aspecto que digamos.

Tras él, sentado en una silla de madera tallada, con uno de sus pies sobre la misma y su otra pierna suspendida, se encontraba un niño, no mayor que diez años, de cabellos de un extraño tono violáceo levemente despeinados, y profunda mirada carmesí. Con fijeza seguía detenidamente cada movimiento, por mínimo que fuese, del pelicastaño frente a él. Con solo verle se notaba que estaba algo enfadado… como si estuviese molesto por algo, a pesar de que no se notara ninguna razón aparente para esto.

El primer muchacho suspiro lentamente deprimido, se sentía cansado sin saber realmente por qué… tras su espalda, su acompañante hizo exactamente lo mismo pero un poco menos sonoramente. Este ultimo paso la vista de una lado hacia otro, recorriendo la habitación de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda. Luego de meditarlo un momento se levanto, cosa que sobresaltó al ojiazul al tomarlo desprevenido y entonces descolgó de un perchero cercano un abrigo verde manzana y una gruesa bufanda marrón.

- Freyr, voy a salir un momento – declaró encaminándose hasta la entrada de la mansión ensombrecida, mientras en el camino iba vistiéndose con muy poca prisa en realidad.

El Vanir tardó unos momentos en entender lo que el dios de la estrategia trataba de decirle, no le gustaba cuando él hablaba mientras caminaba y mucho menos si se estaba alejando, complicando así al comprensión de lo que decía.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Heimu? – pregunto con torpeza asomándose a la entrada. La única respuesta que recibió fue la puerta de la entrada cerrándose con un portazo sonoro. Abrió la misma preparado para replicar pero el pequeño ya se había alejado mucho… mejor dejarlo así, era más fácil que tenerlo en el interior quejándose de todo, los días como este lo hacían poner malhumorado… más de lo normal.

El dios de la fertilidad se quejo un poco de la "descortesía" que había tenido su amigo al no escucharle, pero al instante recordó los momentos en los que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo, inconscientemente claro.

Suspiro de nuevo y se acerco a la ventana. Fijamente comenzaba a recorrer con la mirada el camino que hacia el bulto verdoso que se hallaba a la lejanía.

Diez minutos más tarde la puerta de la casa del pelicastaño sonó para que la atendiesen. Tras ella, al abrirla, se desveló a la pequeña Reiya, la cual se había vuelto muy amiga del Vanir en el último tiempo.

A los dos les agradaba la compañía del otro, parecían como hermanos, sin saber que en realidad lo eran. La niñita le contó un poco a Freyr lo qua había hecho en la semana que no había aparecido por la casona, alegando que una gripe no había permitido que dejase su hogar hasta no sentirse mucho mejor. El Vanir rió un poco y le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Este, luego del gesto de cariño, prosiguió a hacer lo mismo que ella, y comenzó a contarle lo acontecido los días anteriores, lo cual ella sonriente escucho con atención.

Luego de un rato, cansada de su forma falsa, se trasformo en Freya, haciendo sorprender al Vanir, no por Reiya, sino por el sus que se habia pegado al verla de repente allí.

- ¡Hermanita! – soltó antes de lanzarse sobre ella a abrasarla. Ella acepto el abrazo y luego se separó de él. -¿Qué pasa?

- no sé, nada supongo… - dijo algo triste, mientras se sentaba donde antes había estado como Reiya. – sabes… no quiero que les pase nada… sé que a mi no me ocurrirá nada, al menos así está escrito, pero no quiero pensar que a ustedes les ocurrirá algo.

El dios de la fertilidad se entristeció un poco, no le agradaba ver así a su hermana, mucho menos si no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Freya se abrazó de él por segunda vez y permaneció así unos momentos. Luego de eso se transformo de nuevo en Reiya y se quedo dormida en los brazos de su hermano. Este la arropo y la dejo en el sillón hasta que llego Mino a recogerla para llevarla a casa.

- que desastre… - comenzó a quejarse con voz llorosa la adolescente de coletas rubias. Luego de un momento se tranquilizó y miro a su hermana, que estaba muy concentrada en la bola de cristal que se hallaba frente a ella… - ¿Qué estas buscando, hermana Verdandi?´

La pelicastaña no contesto, solo observaba con extrañeza la esfera transparente, por algún motivo algo la incitaba a que la observase de esa forma, había algo que tenía que descubrir.

- ¡Verdandi, escúchame! ¿Qué haces? – llamo Skuld cansada de hacerle señas a su hermana mayor para que respondiese.

Esta solo se giró para mostrarle a su hermana lo que estaba viendo, solo que luego de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que la esfera no mostraba nada ya, no había más que niebla en su interior, intensa y absorbente.

- Skuld… ¿sabes donde esta la hermana Urd? – la rubia se sorprendió de la pregunta pero respondió cabeceando un no. La joven de ojos miel se detuvo un momento a pensar y luego cerro los ojos y los abrió de nuevo suspirando.

- me lo supuse… creo que esta planeando algo, debería haber venido antes a casa… últimamente no ha venido mucho.

Ambas miraron al suelo, no sabían que hacer, volvieron a beber un poco de su te y cada una comenzó con sus ocupaciones nuevamente.

En la casa del dios del caos todo era silencio, Loki y Mayura habían abandonado el lugar junto con Narugami. Los primeros dos habían salido a caminar un poco y a hacer un par de compras, el tercero solo se fue a buscar su carro y seguir con su camino.

En ese lugar solo quedaba Spica, Fenrir y Yamino… la primera subió hasta la planta alta para buscar unas cosas y acomodar unos muebles, dejando solos a los dos hermanos, que comenzaron con una platica como solían hacerlo todos los días.

Al entrar ambos en la cocina se pudo percibir al instante el cautivador aroma del pastel horneándose, que hizo que el cachorro de lobo se sintiese volar entre las nubes.

- nunca piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer – comento entre risas el joven de gafas. El cachorro no atendió a la acotación, seguía ensoñado con su futura merienda. Luego de un rato bajo de su mundo paralelo y se sentó en el suelo en silencio.

Los dos hermanos se miraron un momento, sin hablarse, solo con miradas lograron transmitir su preocupación y sus nervios hasta el otro.

- hermano… ¿estas molesto en el señor Loki?... es que, desde que él y la señorita Mayura se han confesado que se aman y sumado a que ahora sabemos que la señorita Spica es nuestra madre se te ve un poco más frió con él, y con los demás…

El cachorro lo miro por unos momentos con ojos gélidos para luego caminar a paso lento, adoptando un rostro serio y pensativo (), así fue hasta llegar a los pies del muchacho… concluido esto, levanto la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- Yo aprecio a la chica del misterio – declaró con la voz taciturna, como si eso le doliese – pero Mommy es Mommy… no puedo pedirme a mi mismo comparar a la chica misterio con ella…

El peliverde estaba totalmente anonadado con lo que oía, nunca había visto así a su hermano… le resultaba completamente ajena una situación de este tipo. Ambos callaron, solo se miraron de nuevo y con eso terminaros de decirse lo que pensaban sobre la situación.

- bueno, supongo que es decisión del señor Loki… - suspiro el muchacho de ojos aguamarina mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba por la habitación. – no seria correcto objetarle eso si le hace feliz de esa manera.

El pequeño lobo no hablo… solo permanecía sentado, siguiendo con la vista al chico que se movía por toda la habitación haciendo ruido con sus zapatos, que el silencio dejaba oír con claridad.

Era evidente que el chico-serpiente podía sobrellevar más fácilmente la situación que su hermano mayor… tenia sentido que la quisiera tanto, era el que había estado más tiempo con su madre, la defendería a toda costa.

- bien, olvidemos esto y comamos algo ¿quieres? – sonrió con tranquilidad tratando de sacar al menos un poco de alegría que tenia guardada el animalito color noche.

Este ultimo comenzó a menear la cola frenéticamente con solo oír "comer"… por unos minutos se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el aire, luego miro a su hermano y le hablo entre risas ahogadas.

- Sácalo rápido o terminara de mi color – reía el perro con descaro.

- ¿El qué? – pregunto sin comprender su hermano menor. - ¡El pastel!

Acto seguido salio disparado en dirección a la cocina mientras que el cachorro se revolcaba de la risa con sonoras carcajadas.

Caminaba por las calles vacías, con sus enguantadas manos ocultas tras los gruesos bolsillos de su pantalón.

Se aburría y lo demostraba, además de que en el ultimo tiempo su mente había sido ocupada por alguien, por ella… la muchacha que sin notarlo había hecho que experimentase un sentimiento que había desconocido hasta eso momento. Con solo verla, oír de ella, su corazón latía como loco, su respiración cambiaba y se sentía extraño... por supuesto que nadie más lo sabia, mucho menos ella… ¡Lo difícil que es estar enamorado!

- "Amor"… vaya problema – soltó para sí mientras fijaba su ojo sobre las huellas que sus botas amarilla dejaban al hundirse en la profunda nieve acumulada, por lo visto barrida esta mañana o hace unas horas.

A pesar de las inclemencias climáticas se podía ver con suma nitidez como una pareja de enamorados paseaban muy juntos bajo la nieve.

La pareja estaba conformada por muchacho de unos diecisiete años, de ojos azul cielo y una brillante mata de cabellos rubios color oro y una bellísima muchacha de larga melena negra, de color noche, y una brillantes ojos azul-violáceos. Lo único visible de estos dos jóvenes solo eran sus ojos y sus cabellos debido a la cantidad de ropa que llevaban, que a pesar de no ser excesiva era larga y abrigada.

Ellos detuvieron su marcha en mitad de la calle, se abrasaron con ternura y se concedieron entre ellos un duradero y apasionado beso.

Desde el otro lado de la calzada, el peliviolaseo dios de la estrategia los miraba con mucha fijeza y detenimiento desde su solitario rincón, opuesto a la que ocupaba la feliz pareja.

Ambos giraron y lo miraron con diferentes emociones en su rostro…

El joven de hebras doradas se notaba enfurecido por haber sido espiado por un niño, además de que le daba un poco de vergüenza el haber pensado que se encontraban solos en la calle, ella, por su lado, se veía más calmada, solo que había sido tomada por sorpresa al haber visto al pequeño frente a ellos.

Con aire tierno fue acercándose con cautela hasta el niño de orbe color de sangre mientras su novio dejaba de mostrar tanto enfado para pasar a una expresión de completo desconcierto.

Al verla aproximarse Heimdall sintió esa típica necesidad de alejarse y escapar de ese lugar al haber sido descubierto "espiando" a la parejita de enamorados. Más no acato la desesperada orden que su cabeza le rogaba a gritos y se quedo ahí parado, con algo de temor en la mirada que no había logrado reprimir en ese momento. Miro a la chica a los ojos y pudo ver una sincera ternura en ellos… algo que le tranquilizaba.

- Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas? – le dijo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Él, en acto reflejo, la quito, asustando un poco a la muchacha pelinegra.

- Ka-kazumi – respondió con desconfianza mientras regresaba a su posición anterior.

- Sabes, eres muy tierno, Kazumi – dijo ella con los ojos terrados graciosamente y con una amplia sonrisa, mientras volvía a acariciare la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que él se lo permitía.

El pelivioleta se sonrojo avergonzado, muy poca gente le había dicho que era "muy tierno" y mucho menos con solo verlo.

- Estoy segura de que podrás ver a esa persona que esperas… solo tiene que esperar un poco más… ella vendrá a ti, te lo aseguro.

El único ojo del niño se abrió de súbito como nunca antes.

- ¿Cómo sabes que espero a alguien? – soltó bruscamente sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo que después se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho… se había dejado en suma evidencia él solo.

- mmh, llámale intuición si quieres – dijo ella con un enigmático aire de misterio.

- ¡Kaede, vamos, hay que irnos! – le gritaba el chico de ojos de cielo que ya había avanzado una gran porción del camino, alejándose de ellos.

- Lo siento, Kazumi… debo irme. – le dijo sonriendo en forma de saludo. – ¡Ya voy, Koutaro!

Luego de ese grito, Kaede alanzó a su novio, que se quedo unos momento inspeccionando con la mirada al niño allí parado y luego se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con su novia de la mano.

El niño-dios se quedo allí plantado mientras con la vista seguía a los dos cariñosos jóvenes que caminaban firmemente abrazados protegiéndose mutuamente del frío del exterior.

- no lo creo – le respondió al aire con tono triste y melancólico mientras imágenes de ella pasaban por su mente una tras otra. ¿Por qué no lograba que abandonara su mente y ya? Esta situación no le agradaba mucho, pero el solo pensar en ella también le daba una calida sensación en su corazón… qué contradictorio era todo, ¿no?

Camino un poco más hasta llegar a un lugar meramente apartado, y allí se sentó en una piedra para descansar un poco.

- la extraño… - exclamó con tristeza mientras se miraba los zapatos con los ojos levemente humedecidos… - pero no puedo decirle eso ¡es la hija de Loki! – Ahora levantó un poco el tono de voz con algo de molestia y frustración – esto parece "_Romeo y Julieta" _()

Luego de esta frase suspiro con desgano y se levanto de su lugar, comenzando a caminar lentamente, de repente comenzó a saltar pequeñas risitas al tiempo que algo cómico pasaba por su mente.

- me imagino el rostro de Odin si se enterase de esto… - rió mordazmente mientras seguía su camino con simpleza.

- Y yo no quiero ni pensar como gritaría de rabia mi padre si se lo dijera – soltó también entre risas y susurros pausados de una voz que él reconocería en segundos.

Ella se agacho hasta llegar a su altura y paso sus brazos hasta envolver la infantil figura del pelivioleta.

- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Heimdall – murmuró en su oído la reina del inframundo, mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir ese calor que había entre ellos.

- Hel… - susurro el aludido dios de la estrategia, también con su ojo visible completamente serrado disfrutando de ese mágico momento. – tenia muchas ansias por volver a verte… quiero… quiero decirte algo muy importante.

- también yo – declaro la reina de Helheim deshaciendo el abrazo y haciendo que el muchacho de ojos rojos la enfrentase intercambiando miradas.

- Hel… yo… - no podía hablar, no si se perdía en esos profundos ojos de amatista… estaba sumamente nervioso, no encontraba palabras que satisficieran a su corazón… ellos cara a cara no lograron resistir la tentación y en un parpadeo sus labios se sellaron unidos en un beso en el que confesaron cuanto se amaban sin palabras.

Era un beso suave, delicado, casi tan frágil como de porcelana, pero eso a la vez lo hacia más mágico, dándoles la sensación de un momento de ensueño. Todos esos sentimientos, los que fueron guardados por timidez y por orgullo se dejaron ir para encontrarse entre los dos. Ninguno de ellos se molestó por la nieve que se acumulaba sobre sus cabeza, o el frío que había a su alrededor... todo había desaparecido, solo ellos estaban ahí.

Se separaron por falta de aire y sus ojos se encontraron para dar paso a un brillo dulce en el interior de los mismos… Heimdall alzó una mano y aun abrasados comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la joven de ojos de piedra preciosa mientras ella sonreía como una niña pequeña.

- "_¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no reniegas del nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? Y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré más por Capuleto"_ – recito la diosa mientras era acariciada

- "_¿Qué hago? ¿Seguir oyendo o hablar?"_- acompaño el guardián con dulzura en la voz.

- "_No eres tú mi enemigo. El nombre de Montesco que llevas. ¿Qué quiere decir Montesco? ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa ni de despedir su aroma si se llamase de otro modo. De igual suerte mí querido Romeo, aunque tuviese otro nombre, conservaría todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no le vienen por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y en cambio de tu nombre, toma toda mi alma." _– cantó la voz poética de la chica de hebras de cerezo.

- "_Si de tu palabra me apodero, llámame tu amante, y creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo."_ – susurro en su oído el dios de la estrategia para luego darse entre ellos un apasionado y largo beso, volcando en él todo el sentimiento de ausencia que habían sentido en ese tiempo en que no se vieron.

Se miraron por última vez, separando sus bocas, rompiendo el beso… ella se levantó de donde estaba arrodillada y por un momento sintió sus piernas entumecidas, cuando ya se acostumbraron a estar de pie, clavó sus esmeraldas en el rubí del pelivioleta.

- Bien, Heimdall… ya debo irme – soltó con tristeza en la voz mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en las esquenas de sus preciosos orbes verdes.

- esta bien… - dijo él, con un timbre que se asemejaba mucho al de ella.

La muchacha de cabellos de cerezo comenzó a caminar y se giró al oír la voz del niño de ojo escarlata.

- la próxima vez… que nos veamos… estaremos enfrentados en batalla – declaro con dolor en la voz, en su pecho una desagradable sensación crecía para ocupar su lugar rutinario.

Ella entristeció también, compartiendo el pesar del pequeño dios.

- lo siento, Heimdall…

Acto seguido desapareció en el aire, dejando solo al guardián de Bifrost. Este último se fue caminando a paso lento de regreso a su hogar.

Loki y Mayura habían salido hacía ya un par de horas cuando regresaron completamente empapados de nieve, tiritando y congelándose tapados de blanco.

Ahora se encontraban los dos sentados frente al hogar, con el fuego calentando sus cuerpos helados y dando una placida atmósfera para un momento romántico. Se habían tapado con una gran manta aterciopelada de color borgoña que brillaba con el fuego reflejado, al ser amplia la manta los cubría a ambos dejándolos uno al lado del otro.

El pequeño de ojos de esmeralda se apoyo con delicadeza sobre el hombro de la joven de mirada escarlata, haciendo que ella sentir un calor acogedor que hacia tiempo no había sentido.

Mayura de repente desvió la mirada, alejando sus ojos del dios del caos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Mayura? – pregunto este, extrañado.

- No es nada, tranquilo Loki… - dijo ella intentando ocultar el sonido nervioso de su voz. Él podía notar con suma claridad la veta de miedo que traía consigo el timbre angelical de la pelirosada…

- no me mientas… - desafió con un intento de voz firme, que no dio resultado, como siempre. – no tengas miedo, descuidad…

De repente su voz se volvió cariñosa y dulce, cosa que sonrojo un poco más a la pelirosada joven.

- no importa lo que pase… voy a hacer **lo que sea** para que este bien…

Ella lo miro con ternura y conmovida lo abraso mientras sentía el fresco aroma se sus limpios cabellos castaño rojizos. Él correspondió al abrazo y permanecieron unos minutos así.

- ¿Lo que sea? – dijo ella ahora con voz picara mientras miraba al atractivo dios a los ojos.

- Cualquier cosa, – declaro seductora y decididamente, tenia que ser el Striker Loki – por más imposible que sea.

Se besaron con ansias, como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años… como si se vieran después de milenios de estar en lejanía y soledad… se amaban, de eso no había duda alguna.

De repente irrumpió en la escena la muchacha de claros ojos amatista que pasaba con te sobre una bandeja, tras haber dejado atrás a un joven de gafas que le pedía casi en suplica que le permitiese hacerlo a él, argumentando que era su trabajo y que no era necesario que ella hiciese cosas que por lo general no hacia.

Luego de contemplar lo que su esposo estaba haciendo, muy bien enterado de que su esposa estaba bajo el mismo techo, se sintió por completo indignada, aunque el niño-dios le había dicho miles de veces que ya no la amaba tal como lo había hecho en el pasado, a ella le dolía terriblemente ver al amor de su vida abrasándose y besándose con esa mortal…

- Aquí esta su te – decidió al fin hablar, tomando a los enamorados por sorpresa… se notaba en su voz un deje de angustia muy profunda y deprimente… ella estaba devastada interiormente. Dejo las tasas y salio lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar… no podía pasar allí ni un solo segundo más. Spica era una persona que no demostraba abiertamente lo que sentía, pero últimamente su actitud con Loki se había vuelto mucho más recelosa y fría, como lo había hecho un poco el cachorro negro, en un intento de proteger a la familia que él conocía.

Loki bajo la mirada arrepentido de sus actos, de muchos de ellos, y clavo su vista en el piso bajo él. Mayura, al verle así, lo sostuvo con una mano y don sutileza lo atrajo hasta ella, haciendo que la cabeza del dios quedase hundida en su pecho, para que se desahogase o al menos se sintiera protegido también.

- Loki… me siento un poco incomoda

- Perdóname, Mayura… - susurro mientras escondía más su cabeza en ese abrazo.

Pasaron un tiempo así, con las miradas ocultas bajo los hombros del otro, dándose así una protección que llenaba sus corazones paulatinamente.

Pasaron un par de horas, ya habían cenado y el Striker subió a su despacho como solía hacerlo hace ya largo tiempo.

Ahora estaba solo, sentado en le borde de la butaca, con los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio y con la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Con un gesto perturbado y serio comenzó a deliberar en su mente como cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a la muchacha de ojos de rubí hacia unas horas.

- Falta muy poco – se declaró a si mismo casi como advertencia de que su tiempo se estaba acortando como para tomar una decisión tardía. Se le venia encima el "Ahora o nunca". Tenía los ojos fríos y amargos, con una mueca que no distaba realmente del aspecto que sus orbes tenían.

- aun no comprendo por qué siempre vengo a pensar a este lugar… quizás porque es tranquilo – hablo mientras recorría con la vista el lugar entero. De repente se levanto y miro hacia una esquina, pero sin apuntar su vista hacia nada en particular... – habrá que prepararnos para lo que se nos avecina.

Luego de esa reflexión, se encamino hacia la puerta y salio del despacho dejando el lugar sumido en un espectral silencio.

Continuará

Ahora aclararé los asteriscos ():

(): Loki quiere hacer sentir bien a Mayura, no importa si para eso necesita mentirse hasta a si mismo… eso es lo que quería demostrar aquí.

(): Fenrir tuvo un pequeño cambio de actitud… es que supuse que en una situación así no se quedaría con sus caracteres normales… quise hacerlo un poco más serio, aunque creo que quedo algo OOC

(): Bueno, acá pasa algo parecido a lo que sucedió con "Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde" en el capitulo anterior… es normal ver referencias de Romeo y Julieta cuando de habla de un HxH.

(): Ahora si, mi parte favorita de todo el Cáp. Esa parte de la obra es una cita casi textual de mi ejemplar de "R y J", por si no la recuerdan es la escena en que hablan en el balcón… solo que tuve que hacerla más corta porque sino era muy largo el dialogo.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como les dije, por favor dejen un pequeño comentario aunque sea cortito solo quiero saber que les parece. Muchas garcías desde ahora por haber leído

Hasta la próxima jejeje

Pasos para un destino:

Capitulo 09: ¡Un aullido que cruza el cielo! "del Valhala se oyen canciones de guerra"

_Ya el mes noveno se ha cumplido, Gialarhorn aúlla en la oscuridad e las tinieblas; las estrellas se borran del firmamento. Hati y Skoll finalmente han alcanzado a sus presas. El tiempo esta marcado._


	10. Capitulo 09: Un aullido cruza el cielo

He aquí el capitulo 09, perdón por el retrazo, es que no me venían mucho las ganas de escribir u.u… bien, primero debo agradecer la ayuda de mi colaborador, Kyu-kun, por su cooperación en este capitulo y también en los que le siguen

Matantei Loki (y sus respectivas continuaciones, etc) pertenece a los respectivos creadores, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 09¡Un aullido que cruza el cielo! "Del Valhala se oyen canciones de guerra"**  
- ¿Ragnarok? – preguntó la pelirosada muchacha en un tono algo exaltado… y bien, tenia sus motivos, después de todo ¿Quién es el que se puede olvidar, cuando relata algo importante, de ignorar una información semejante? Loki jamás hablaba sobre el tema, y cuando ella lo sacaba, producto de haber leído con sumo cuidado el libro de mitología que este mismo le había entregado, el dios se las arreglaba para salvarse airosamente de una explicación.  
La poca información recapitulada en el último mes solo la habían preocupado más y decidió así aprovechar la pequeña reunión que las deidades que habitaban en el mundo mortal habían preparado para así aclarar también sus dudas.  
Loki suspiro cansinamente, estaba atrapado ahora… lo que él menos quería era preocupar a Mayura, pero si lo que ella deseaba era información, bien, eso tendría.  
Se levanto ante la expectante mirada de todos y cada uno de los presentes, todos los ojos solo lo enfocaban a él en su trayecto hacia la biblioteca de la sala. Saco una corta escalerita de madera y subió a ella hasta alcanzar el estante más alto, de allí saco el libro que antes le había prestado a su auto-denominada asistente. Sabiendo de antemano que ella no había leído más de lo que él le había marcado busco entre las hojas gastadas la información requerida.  
- "En la Mitología Nórdica, "Ragnarok" es la batalla del fin del mundo – comenzó a leer con el libro sostenido por una mano y con la otra gesticulaba al hablar, como solía hacer generalmente al momento de explicar algo – En ella se explica que no solo los dioses, gigantes y monstruos perecerán en esta confrontación apocalíptica, sino que casi todo el universo será destruido" ( )  
Como era ya costumbre, las palabras del niño de ojos verdes había dejado uno de esos tediosos silencios sepulcrales que no podían ser combatidos, esos que es mejor dejarlos esta… en los que un susurro es un grito. ( )  
La pelirosada estaba sumamente sorprendida, pero no parecía asustada en absoluto, cosa que extrañó increíblemente al grupo de presentes que allí se encontraban. Ah, por cierto, casi todos los dioses estaban allí, cada uno en silencio y con una mirada que oscilaba entre el nerviosismo puro y la resignación absoluta, rodeando en un semicírculo el pulcro escritorio del joven detective.  
- Humm, aun no comprendo algo – Cuestiono Mayura rompiendo el hielo, mientras se ponía de pie para verlos a todos. - ¿no que los dioses son inmortales¿Por qué dice que estos también perecerán?  
Buena pregunta, sin duda, en casi todas las mitologías es de este modo, los dioses no mueren pero aquí hay un cambio de planes. ¡Aja¡Con que era eso lo que la sorprendía! Parecía haber ignorado por completo la última frase de la cita que había dado el niño-dios.  
- no siempre los dioses son inmortales, niña – respondió el infante de cabello lila con su típica voz fría mientras que la inspeccionaba con la mirada. El Vanir a su costado asintió al sentir la vista de la joven sobre sí.  
El joven de cabellos chocolate se levanto precipitadamente de su asiento cuando noto el desconcierto en el rostro de su compañera de curso. Tomo el libro de las manos del Loki, paso la pagina, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.  
- "en las sociedades guerreras Vikingas, el morirse en batalla era un destino admirable, y esto se tradujo en la adoración de un panteón en el que los mismos dioses no son eternos sino que algún día serán derrotados, en el Ragnarok"  
Mayura permanecía aun anonadada, no podía creerlo… no quería creerlo mejor dicho, habiendo pensado que todo seria algo de lo que no dependerían sus vidas, como si fuese algo "pasajero" por así decirlo, ahora era consumida por una sensación de temor y frustración. Entonces la chica se entristeció un poco, las dos hermanas del destino, dos porque la mayor de ellas se encontraba ausente, decidieron intervenir, la menor consolándola en silencio, y la otra prosiguiendo con la historia… si iba a ser contada debía ser dicho hasta el más mínimo detalle, por molesto o doloroso que fuera.  
- "lo que es único del Ragnarok como historia apocalíptica es que los dioses conocen su destino a trabes de las profecías, las cuales narran todo lo acontecido. Todos en el panteón saben que ocurrirá en él desde el principio hasta el final de la batalla… quien sobrevivirá, quien será matado por quien, etc. Lo otro que ellos bien saben es que no tiene el poder para evitar el Ragnarok. Esto está relacionado con el concepto del destino de los pueblos nórdicos antiguos." – hablo la media de las nornas… Verdandi recorrió con la vista la ronda de dioses que estaba a su alrededor, todos con la mirada baja hacia el suelo, callados o suspirando con pesadez, luego la llevo hasta lo joven de ojos rojizos.  
La chica del misterio estaba más tranquila ahora, pero de todas maneras esa tristeza no desaparecía. Uno a uno los dioses fueron asintiendo mientras que la vista de la joven caía sobre ellos. Ella retomo su asiento y todo se sumió en silencio.  
Pasaron las horas y de a poco cada uno de los presentes abandonó la morada, dejando a solas a los integrantes habituales de la inmensa casona.  
- '¿Cómo haremos para proteger a Mayura?' – Se preguntaba para sus adentros el dios de ojos de esmeralda – lo mejor será mantenerla alejada lo más posible de esta situación como primera medida.  
Luego de meditarlo por un tiempo, aparto su mente de ese remolino de confusión y fijo sus cansadas orbes sobre el reloj de pie del rincón derecho de la habitación. Un reluciente cuerpo de madera dura, veteada de negro, con finos decorados del color del oro, similar a aquellas imponentes reliquias que adornaban los salones principales en la época victoriana, unas elegantes y vistosas agujas de color oro también, delicadamente trabajadas y con una calado que les daba aun más aspecto antiguo al que ya le proporcionaba la figura del dichoso artefacto… el lugar en sí, ahora que lo pienso, poseía el aspecto de esos antiquísimos cuantos de fantasía y también, por que no, las novelas policiales o de aventuras, en las que se notaba la tendencia de la época en la que se solían llevar ropas ajustadas y con varios detalles, notando las diferencias entre los dos sexos. Bueno, que se podía decir, el tenia miles… quizás millones de años, ese tipo de gustos eran explicables. Su mirada cristalina seguía con pereza el ritmo de las manecillas del reloj aquel, parecía derrotado antes de empezar, como si nada sirviese para el… se sentía culpable por algo que no había causado, pero sabia qué era lo que podía ocurrir, el conocía eso como bien había dicho la diosa de los destinos, ellos conocían el acontecimiento de pies a cabeza.  
- ¿Señor Loki? – llamo su hijo menor en la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – la señorita Mayura pide por favor que baje, quiere estar con usted. …él asintió desde su asiento.  
- dile que en seguida iré con ella.  
El muchacho asintió también y se retiró tras la puerta. El pequeño detective volvió a quedar en soledad en su despacho. Suspiro y apunto su mirada hacia la puerta de madera dura.  
- la verdad es que yo… también tengo algo de miedo. – hablo como si conversase con alguien invisible – siempre temí de esta situación… pero ella no puede saberlo, sino se sentirá aun peor…  
Suspiro por segunda vez y se levanto de su silla. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y luego la cerro tras de sí cuando ya se encontraba del otro lado de la misma.  
Caminaba con lentitud atravesando el pasillo hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior, mientras recordaba parte de la profecía narrada la tarde anterior.  
- "el Ragnarok será precedido por Fimbulvetr, el Invierno de Inviernos: tres Inviernos consecutivos se seguirán uno a otro sin Verano. Como resultado explotaran los conflictos, y… poco a poco todos los mortales desaparecerán."  
Concluyendo ya su cita, con la mirada en el suelo, ingresó a la cocina, cerrando nuevamente la puerta tras de sí.

"_Mientras tanto Heimdall, siendo el primero de los dioses en ver a sus enemigos acercarse, soplará su cuerno, Giallar, que sonara con tal ímpetu que podrá oírse en los nueve mundos… esa será la señal que iniciará la batalla"_

Una gigantesca tormenta, como jamás se había visto una antes, azotaba ahora la capital del país nipón, a la par que al resto del globo ( ). La ciudad se veía en extremo bacía, parecía tener complicad ya todas las condiciones como para convertirse en un pueblo fantasma… silencio, silencio roto únicamente por el sonoro aullido del viento que se encargaba de arrasar con todo aquello que se entrometiese frente a su ráfaga. Este hacía también que las ramas de los árboles se encorvaran de tal forma que llegaban a tocar el suelo con la punta de estas… sin duda ese conjunto de factores le daba a la escena esa atmósfera de tensión de la que era dueña por derecho.  
De pronto un relámpago cruzó todo rincón del cielo, iluminando el lugar entero con un fugaz brillo azulado. El soslayo de luz dejo ver entonces una figura pequeña que se encontraba de pie firmemente sobre una de las terrazas más altas. Esta no se inmuto en absoluto a pesar de la fría y aterradora tormenta que calaba hasta los huesos. Desde la altura en la que se encontraba se podía apreciar con nitidez absoluta el aterrador y perturbador panorama de la ciudad en tinieblas. La figura quedo envuelta ahora en un rayo de luz más claro, dejando ver su rostro y también sus rasgos. El jovencito de cabellera lavanda, la cual se movía con suprema violencia por el vendaval a su alrededor, se hallaba estático en su sitio, solo sintiendo el gélido viento, mientras que mantenía su cabeza gacha. De repente, alzó la vista a la par que otro trueno resonaba, alzó la cabeza y dejó ver su único ojo. Dentro de este nada podía percibirse con claridad, parecía estar por completo vacío.  
Su mirada estaba extrañamente turbia, parecía la de alguien que no tuviese conocimiento de sus propios actos, acatando ordenes como su fuese algo automático. Por lo que podía apreciarse, por poco que fuese, se podía llegar a la conclusión de que aquel niño se encontraba sumido en una especia de trance hipnótico, aceptando y cumpliendo los caprichos de alguien que lo mandase.  
Lentamente abrió su boca, separando sus labios con un suspiro, y comenzó con sigilo a recitar una especie de rezo, mezclado con cántico. Una especie de poesía en su idioma natal, la cual fue rápidamente cambiando de velocidad en su evocación, convirtiéndola totalmente en un cántico. Al compás de esto, alzó hacia el cielo su mano derecha y en ella apareció un objeto que en un principio se encontraba envuelto en un extraño brillo de color violeta oscuro, casi negro… poco después, abandonó este fulgor para dejar ver entonces de lo que se trataba en realidad.  
En su diestra, empuñándolo cual espada de acero en batalla, se hallaba el mítico cuerno, Giallar, el emblema del dios de la estrategia.  
Este, con su único ojos puesto en la nada, le dio una ultima mirada a ese desolador y solitario paisaje para levantar entonces el instrumento en cuestión, el iniciador de la milenaria batalla.  
En ese instante la fuerza del viento había menguado considerablemente, de nuevo la calma advierte la inevitable y arrasadora tempestad. Un par de luces era lo único que se podía ver entre la oscuridad, los pocos habitantes que aun quedaban en Midgard, aquellos a los que ninguno de los dioses había protegido, ya no asomaban sus narices fuera de sus hogares, ninguno quería salir ante el temor de encontrase con algo indeseado, suponiendo que las paredes de sus casas los protegerían del peligro que afuera asechaba.  
…él seguía allí sin moverse, Heimdall, parado en aquella terraza como si se tratase del mismísimo puente de Bifrost, el lugar donde, según la mitología, él haría sonar su instrumento.  
Su orbe carmesí se abro desmesuradamente e instantáneamente alzó su cuerno, soplando y haciéndolo sonar con furia.  
El estruendo causado por el aullido de Giallar perturbo el casi pacífico silencio de la noche en sombras; el grueso sonido que salía de la garganta del instrumento se hizo notar enseguida, invadiendo cada rincón de este y también de todos los mundos del árbol Yggdrasil.

"_Después de una persecución perpetua, el lobo Skoll y su hermano Hati, finalmente alcanzarán y devorarán a la diosa Sol y a su hermano, Mani, respectivamente (las representaciones del sol y la luna). Las estrellas desparecerán de los cielos, sumiendo a la tierra en la más profunda oscuridad"_

.  
Ante el desgarrador grito del cuerno, las nubes se abrieron y dejaron ver de golpe, en un extremo del firmamento a la luna llena, brillando con una luz platinada y en el otro, al sol, que casi ni despedía luz como para iluminar.  
El dios de las estrategias, aun en el lugar en el que había hecho sonar el mítico cuerno, se tambaleo un momento para luego quedar sentado en el suelo de cemento de la terraza… se llevo por unos instantes una mano a la cabeza, intentando frenar el dolor que sentía en ella, luego de retirarla parpadeo un par de veces y frunció el ceño notoriamente.  
- ¿Pero que demoños pasa aquí? – pregunto al aire con la voz ronca, claramente sin comprender todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, como si nunca lo hubiese visto… levantó la vista al cielo, preparado para lanzar sus usuales improperios para situaciones similares, pero fue detenido por dos aullidos desgarradores, que hicieron que se le helara la sangre.  
Hati y Skoll, los mismos lobos que marcaban el inicio y el fin del día, eternos cazadores del sol y la luna, aquellos que se dice son hijos del demoníaco lobo Fenrir ( ), se alzaron imponentes, enfrentando con fríos ojos de hielo, a sus próximas presas.  
Este seria el día, el día en que los salvajes animales capturarían a sus añoradas victimas, el día en que el sol y la luna desperecerían de los cielos.  
Lanzaron otro aullido al unísono, haciendo estremecer la ciudad entera. Los lobos gritaron de rabia, dispuestos a capturar a sus enemigos eternos.  
El lobo color de plomo, Hati, abrió su mandíbula lo más que pudo y se abalanzó sin piedad sobre un hombre de traje color plata, que danzaba bajo la luz de la luna grisácea y esplendorosa. Un joven de tez blanca, de ojos platinados, desordenado cabello negro como la noche y unos ropajes del color del plomo.  
Al otro lado, en la otra punta del mismo cielo, su hermano y compañero, un lobo casi negro, Skoll, se zambulló inclemente sobre una mujer de ropas de fuego, esbelta y bellísima, que danzaba como si fuese parte de un ritual necesario, a la par de su hermano. Sus largos cabellos, castaños en la raíz, rojos fuego en el extremo inferior; sus finos ojos del color del mismo cobre, que parecían poseer las llamas del sol dentro de ellos, mientras que sus ropas tenían un color anaranjado potente, mientras que sus puntas parecían de fuego en llamas.  
Luego de ser devorados sin la más mínima misericordia por los hermanos lobos, se esfumaron en el aire, haciendo desaparecer también a los astros a su merced.  
De a poco, también cediendo sin reproche a las oscuras y absorbentes tinieblas, una a una las estrellas fueron esfumadas del firmamento, dejando a la tierra sumida en la más profunda de las oscuridades, reduciendo aun más la potencia de las escasas luces residenciales.

"_El gallo rojo, Fjalar, cantara para los gigantes…"_

La mansión en Utgard estaba sumida en un silencio espeluznante. El taciturno dueño de esta se encontraba sólo, sentado en su trono como habitualmente lo estaba, sin moverse casi, sumido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, con la vista ambarina clavada en la nada.  
La diosa del destino entro a la amplia habitación sin anunciarse siquiera, con una desesperación que parecía que se caería el mundo a pedazos. Al llegar tan de prisa hizo sobresaltar al rey de los gigantes.  
- ¡U-sama! – Llamo ella con un grito sonoro, denotando su miedo en la voz - ¡Tiene que ver esto¡Es urgente!  
El aludido, nervioso aunque sin demostrarlo, fue acompañado hasta llegar a la ventana que daba hasta las afueras de su reinado. Ante la vista sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
- ¡Pero… ese es…! – Soltó inconcientemente sin creer lo que sus orbes ambarinas le mostraban. De repente lo tomo como presa un pánico tremendo.  
Ante la vista del rey de aquel lugar, avanzando hacia el horizonte con velocidad moderada, Fjalar, el pájaro de fuego reclutaba a todos los habitantes del lugar, dando a la par de su marcha graznidos roncos.  
La tierra se estremeció repetidas veces y hacia el fin del panorama avanzaban a paso lento pero decidido los gigantes del reino, agrupados en grupos de aproximadamente cien integrantes cada uno.  
Sus pasos eran fuertes, haciendo vibrar el suelo bajo sus enormes pies.  
Utgard Loki no daba crédito a lo que veía¡Era algo inconcebible!, su mente no lograba por nada del mundo procesar eso¡todos los gigantes de Utgard, todos sin excepción, se encaminaban hacia el horizonte, provistos de sus armas, vestidos con sus ropas de batalla!… ¡no había forma de que algo así sucediese!… a menos que…  
Ahora su vista se centro en la diosa de vestido color mostaza, en sus ojos se veía su suplica de explicaciones.  
- ¡Urd¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? – se notaba en su voz un tono más fuerte y alterado que lo normal… bastante diría yo.  
- Recuerda lo que debes hacer – le susurraba ella con voz provocativa y a la vez desafiante mientras acariciaba sus platinados cabellos – nada se logra sin un par de sacrificios.  
Los ojos del maestro de las ilusiones se abrieron como platos nuevamente y de inmediato se apresuró hacia la mesa cercana a donde se encontraba la butaca en la que él se sentaba regularmente. Abrió con muy poco cuidado el cajón de esta y el artefacto en su interior voló por los aires.  
Utgard Loki, en su intento desesperado por atraparle, salto y callo de bruces sonoramente sobre el suelo de azulejo, mientras que con la vista seguía el trayecto del reloj de plata hasta que tocase el suelo.  
Ante el golpe que se dio contra el piso de cerámico, la tapa de este se abrió, revelando el acelerado movimiento de las manecillas de este.

"… _y el gallo color oro, Gullimkambi, cantará a los dioses"_

Asgard se estremecía en gritos de pánico, todos presas del desconcierto, el momento que más temían se avecinada y no había nada que pudieran hacer… la desesperación se apodero de cada criatura que viviese en cada uno de los nueve mundos del árbol de la vida.  
El palacio del dios de dioses no era la excepción, todos los que estaban en él estaban siendo también carcomidos por el temor de la muerte, todos menos uno… el mismísimo dios supremo, Odin.  
De un momento a otro, uno de los mensajeros de los dioses ingreso desesperado por la puerta principal del palacio.  
- Señor Odin, ya han dado la orden de que los enemigos se agrupen – informo como si se tratase de su general, sorprendiéndose al ver al aludido como si nada.  
Odin se encontraba en su trono, pacíficamente sentado, con sus cuervos a sus costados, como si no pasase absolutamente nada.  
- Descuida, - lo tranquilizó aun desde su posición despreocupada – diles a los nuestros que no se muevan hasta que les de la señal. ¿Entendido¡Que ninguno de ellos salga de Asgard!  
El muchacho asintió y se retiró con una reverencia, dejando a solas al hombre de larga cabellera blanca.  
Odin camino hasta un inmenso ventanal, el cual daba hasta las llanuras de Asgard, que conectaban este con el borde de Bifrost. En él puedo ver como el mensajero que antes había entablado una corta conversación con él, ahora estaba repartiendo a todos la orden que él le había dado.  
Sobre las cabezas de todos, llamándoles la atención irremediablemente, paso al ras de sus cascos un pájaro, que parecía poseer plumas de oro, el pájaro Gullinkambi, atravesó el cielo de Asgard hasta encaminarse a Bifrost con intención de guiar a los dioses hasta la punta para recibir a sus enemigos.  
Los ojos de tonalidad dispar del dios principal se pasaron en los dioses aterrados, vestidos de guerreros, empuñando sus armas, parados en espera. Una sonrisa de superioridad y burla se dibujo en sus labios cuando ya había comprobado que era el único en aquel lugar y nadie lo estaba viendo. Pasó su vista ahora al joven que agitaba los brazos desesperadamente para así detener a los dioses que avanzaban ignorándolo.  
El dios de cabecera se giro hacia su asiento de nuevo y observo a los dos cuervos negros que se encontraban cada uno parado respectivamente sobre cada apoyabrazos de su trono, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.  
- Hugin, Munin – llamó con voz calma, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, como si lo peinase – vayan a Midgard y avisen a los dioses que vengan aquí.  
Los pájaros negros alzaron vuelo y se fueron hasta desaparecer de la vista, siguiendo el camino surcado por el pájaro de oro.

"_Un tercer gallo, de color rojo oxido, se encargará de llamar a los muertos de Helheim para la batalla"_

La diosa del inframundo se hallaba leyendo con calma cuando oyó el furioso y desgarrador llamado a guerra. Luego se estremeció de arriba abajo al escuchar tras su espalda el graznido de un pájaro pero más rasposo y ronco que lo normal. El animal en cuestión, se subió a su hombro precipitadamente y comenzó a graznar con más intensidad, llamando a los muertos de Hel.  
La muchacha de hebras de cerezo, al ver a todos los habitantes del mundo de los muertos a su alrededor, notó como sus preciosos ojos verde pálido comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas…  
- 'Heimdall…' – pensó tristemente para sus adentros sin poder quitar al dios de mirada carmesí de sus cabeza. Luego de ese melancólico pensamiento dejó caer su libro, el cual llevaba el titulo de "Romeo y Julieta", seco sus lágrimas y se dirigió a sus "súbditos" con voz firme y decidida.  
- Bien, - hablo con voz firme – cuando sea el momento apropiado les daré la señal y juntos nos encaminaremos hacia el puente de Bifrost.  
Todos los que estaban allí comenzaron a asentir de a grupos y se retiraron de a poco, desagrupándose, para así prepararse para la batalla. Ella, por su parte, comenzó a recorrer el camino de las celdas donde se encontraban los muertos que estaban allí no porque debían sino por "accidente"… las celdas no eran muchas, a lo sumo serian cinco o como mucho seis de ellas.  
Luego de su corto recorrido llego hasta la celda que pertenecía al dios de rubia melena y se llevo una sorpresa que no esperaba…  
- '¿Dónde está?' – se preguntó a si misma sin comprender – '¡Tendría que estar aquí todavía!'  
Un pájaro negro se poso sobre el techo de la jaula, llamando la atención de la diosa, la cual quito un pequeño trozo de pergamino que este traía atado a su para derecha. Entonces lo desplegó y lo leyó.  
- 'hay algo extraño aquí' – declaro para sus adentros con el ceño fruncido – Señores, cuando suene los llamados desde Asgard nos encaminaremos a la Batalla.

"_Entonces Yggdrasil, el árbol del mundo, se sacudirá con violencia, todo en la tierra, el cielo y Helheim temblará"._

La tierra vibro con un pequeño temblor primero, que luego se convirtió en un terremoto que hico que el árbol de la vida se sacudiese de la copa hasta las raíces, haciendo caer los frutos que crecían en él.  
Las calles se llenaban de marcadas grietas y el temblor hacia que algunos edificios, vacíos ya, se cayeran abajo por su poca resistencia.  
Luego de unos largos y tediosos minutos de desesperanza, el sismo se detuvo, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿termino? – pregunto la chica del misterio, que se encontraba escondida bajo una mesa, practicando las rutinas que solían hacerle simular en la escuela para cuando ocurriese algo así.  
- Si, - declaro el pequeño detective – ya termino, Mayura.  
Los rostros de los integrantes de la Enjaku ahora demostraban preocupación y perturbación, entre ellos el más notorio era el del niño de los ojos de esmeralda.  
Loki estaba en silencio, con nerviosismo en los ojos y una mueca pensativa en el rostro. Hacia tiempo que Giallar había clamado ya, era el momento de decidirse y salir a 'matar o morir'… literalmente.  
El Striker miró con decisión a la chica de los orbes de rubí y ella encontró con temor los ojos de este. El dios del caos se aclaro la garganta para anunciar que hablaría ahora.  
- al rededor de esta casa he creado una muralla mágica, nada puede atravesarla… - declaro él con los ojos cerrados - por nada del mundo salgan de aquí hasta que volvamos¿entienden? Por nada, ni tú, ni Spica.  
Ambas muchachas asintieron con la cabeza a la vez, algo preocupadas por el bienestar del grupo.  
- Bien – agrego como conclusión el niño de cabellos castaño rojizo.  
De un momento a otro, el chico de orbes cobrizos atravesó la puerta del despacho, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban allí en ese momento. Tras el dios del tueno, apareció también un cuervo negro, casi idéntico al aparecido en Hel, pero con los ojos de distinta tonalidad que este.  
- Munin – señalo el muchacho de cabellera chocolate mientras recuperaba el aliento y señalaba al ave con un dedo acusador.  
Los ojos de todos se clavaron ahora en el animal emplumado que se encontraba parado vertiginosamente sobre el escritorio acicalando una de sus alas.  
- 'Memoria' – susurro el muchacho de gafas y cabellos verdes mientras miraba con extrañeza y desconcierto al ave, sosteniendo a su hermano mayor para que no se lo devorase antes de saber cual era su cometido en ese lugar.  
- Es uno de los cuervos de Odin… - declaró ahora el dios del fuego con el ceño fruncido, claramente sin gustarle nada la situación vivida… algo extraño estaba ocurriendo para que 'pensamiento' y 'memoria' estuviesen sueltos ( ).  
El animal rasco con su pico su pata izquierda y de ella voló un papel, más precisamente un trozo de pergamino, que quedo sobre el escritorio.  
Repentinamente el ventanal se abrió de par en par, haciendo que una fuerte ráfaga de viento ingresara por ella, obligando a todos a taparse los ojos para que no les entrase la tierra levantada por el vendaval de viento. El cuervo dio un ultimo graznido ronco y se fue alzando vuelo por al ventana, que se cerro tras salir el ave.  
Todos los presentes quedaron aun más desconcertados por el evento recién presenciado, luego de unos minutos hablo el pequeño fantasma rosado.  
- Lea el papel, señor Loki - lo animo con su voz suave. Loki desplegó el papel y lo leyó con la vista de todos sobre sí.  
- "**Todos los dioses que sean participes de la batalla del Ragnarok deben de ir hasta Asgard cuando sea el momento, donde la batalla será llevada a cabo en los lugares correctos"** – leyó con cuidado, mientras que cada vez en su voz era más notable el escepticismo y el desconcierto.  
- Daddy¿no que lo que Odin quería era detener el Ragnarok?  
- Así es, Fenrir… bueno, al menos así era.  
- Bien, según esto debemos esperar a ser llamados para luego ser transportados hasta el Valhala¿cierto?  
Todos asintieron a la par, dándole la razón al joven de ojos cobrizos.  
De a poco cada uno fue tomando asiento, esperando al inicio de la batalla.

- ¿A Asgard? – Gritó en voz alta, claramente desconcertado, el niño de cabello lavanda - ¿Por qué a Asgard?  
El pequeño pelivioleta aun estaba allí sentado, solo que en una posición más cómoda.  
De pronto una luz hizo que se hecha para atrás, casi cayendo del edificio del susto. Miró con fijeza la luz que estaba frente a sus ojos y luego de que se disipara un poco pudo identificar una figura familiar.  
Hel, la diosa de los muertos. Esta parecía muy asustada, casi aterrada, cosas que alarmo mucho al dios de la estrategia.  
- Heimdall, tengo que decirte algo muy importante – dijo casi gritando, con la voz partida y al borde del ataque de nervios – algo huele muy mal aquí.  
Se miraron por un momento y entonces el dios cabeceó para alentarla a hablar. Tras ellos sonó entonces una serie de cinco cuernos que parecían venir del cielo, la llamada del Valhala para el inicio de la batalla.

**--Continuará--**

Notas del Autor

Bueno, ya se sabe quien tiene el reloj plateado , en el próximo capitulo veremos más de eso ejejjee.  
Espero que este les haya gusta, esto narra el preludio del Ragnarok.  
Ahora aclararé los mas ( ):  
( ): Todas estas citas son información extraída textual o casi textualmente de la Wikipedia , solo es un aviso.  
( ): Plena lección oral en el frente de la clase, vas a decir algo y tu primera palabra suena como si la gritaras porque TODOS se callaron para que hagas el completo ridículo y todos te oigan. Es algo parecido, pero más serio que mi anécdota U  
( ): Creo que exageré, pero en ningún momento aclara que ocurre "globalmente" entonces en todo el mundo pasa EXACTAMENTE lo mismo y listo.  
( ): Bueno, buscando información no recuerdo donde leí que Hati y Skoll era hijos de Fenrir o.o, por eso lo pose, disculpen si esta mal u.u  
( ): Hugin y Mugin respectivamente… como dice antes son los cuervos de Odin. En la mitología, este los lleva cada uno en uno de sus hombros… creo que había un orden pero no recuerdo cual es .-.U  
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. :D Bye.

**Pasos para un destino:**  
**Capitulo 10: Descubrimientos, sospechas y una dolorosa canción de Réquiem.  
**El que se oculta tras el rostro del superior, una verdad que se oculta tras las sombras de la memoria, el perdón concedido, una batalla incorrecta y un corazón herido… ¿a quien se le dedica esa triste tonada de duelo?


	11. Capitulo 10: Un dolorozo requiem

**Pasos para un destino**

**By: Amethyst**

**Capitulo 10: Descubrimientos, sospechas y una dolorosa** **canci****ó****n de R****é****quiem. **(*)

En ese perturbador silencio era posible incluso oír con claridad la nerviosa y entrecortada respiración de los presentes, mas no duró mucho tiempo tal panorama. En ese preciso instante, un numeroso grupo de cuernos, aquellos que eran usados únicamente cuando era una situación MUY importante para los dioses, atravesaron cual puñal el silencio de la noche; con su grueso sonido retumbaron en cada rincón y milímetro de la completa oscuridad, en ese momento los dioses eran convocados para la batalla. (**)  
Cada uno mira al que tenía a su lado, ahogando una mirada de tristeza y dolor… se habían vuelto muy grandes amigos, al menos la mayoría de ellos, no querían pensar en ningún momento en el destino que sabían les aguardaba. Lamentablemente era el momento. El retumbar de los potentes instrumentos les provocaba escalofríos a todos y a cada uno.

De a poco fueron dejando atrás la mansión del dios embustero para encaminarse a una especie de puerta extraña cerca de un descampado.

///////////////

Mientras tanto otros dos dioses discutían, o más bien uno de ellos discutía, el otro temblaba de pánico, sobre la azotea de un prominente edificio empresarial.

- ¿Pero qué ocurre? ¿¡Qué es tan terrible, Hel!? – Heimdall, ya salido de sus casilla y muy preocupado interrogaba a la Diosa de ojos de esmeralda. Siempre la había visto como una chica muy tranquila y calmada, jamás la había visto en su vida tan aterrada.

- ¡Se soltó!... esta libre, Heimdall – exclamo ella sosteniéndolo de la chamarra verde manzana.

- ¿¡Cómo dijiste!? – Soltó sin creerlo, con su voz de siempre, bastante alterado – ¡Se supone que pasaría DESPUÉS del Ragnarok, cuando los muertos se dirigieran a Asgard!

- ¡No sé como lo hizo!, solo sé que no estaba en su celda cuando fui a buscarle… - replico la reina del Helheim con desesperación.

- Sigo sin comprender como pudo soltarse. Balder estaría encerrado y solo seria liberado luego del Ragnarok, siendo sobreviviente cuando el mundo de los mortales y el de los dioses se hiciera uno solo – hablo ahora con un semblante pensativo.

Ella cabeceo en aprobación, dándole la razón al muchachito pelivioleta.

De repente varios sonidos potentes robaron la atención de ambos, el sonido, que no era más que uno solo combinando varios al unísono, parecía abarcar todo el lugar, como si viniera del mismo cielo.

- nos llaman a Asgard – susurro la chica de hebras rosadas con algo de tristeza en la voz – Padre…

- Lo lamento, Hel. Pero ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder suficiente para oponerse a las decisiones de Odin. Tendremos que hablar de esto luego. No te preocupes, no creo que pueda hacer mucho recién salido de Helheim.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera alegar el niño había desaparecido de su vista, ni le había dado tiempo de despedirse.

///////////////

Con una extraña y sobrenatural lentitud, como un intento probablemente de hacer más duradera la situación, por raro que esto sea, toas las deidades descendieron en Asgard.

El palacio del dios de dioses estaba parecía verdaderamente "impune" a la situación actual, estaba tan arreglado y "celestial", por decirlo de alguna forma, que no parecía estar en el mismo contexto que los demás habitantes del paraíso.

Un par de gigantescas puertas, formadas de una resistente y fornida madera, con detalles y piezas de metal que le daban un cierto aspecto fantasioso y antiguo, terminaban de describir al inmenso portal frente al grupo de personas que allí se encontraba.

Uno de los guerreros de guardia, acompañado por otro de ellos, cercanos a los recién llegados, comenzaron a musitar por lo bajo algo sobre la "alianza" que el grupillo del mundo de los mortales había formado, preguntándose el uno al otro para qué era que el padre de los dioses los había citado exclusivamente hasta ese lugar.

De pronto, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, las enormes puertas se abrieron con un penetrante rechinido destrozador de tímpanos. Tras estas, ya abiertas de par en par, se hallaba parado, con la más mínima preocupación, el dios supremo.

- Bienvenidos – exclamo este como quien recibe a sus más grandes amigos del alma. La reacción de los dioses era en pocas palabras completamente opuesta a la del padre de todos. Todo el grupo, sin excepción, parecía haber visto con sus propios ojos al más temido y despiadado monstruo que jamás se haya imaginado. (***)

Odin solo rió un poco disimuladamente, mentiría si dijera que no se había esperado una reacción semejante a esa.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamo sorprendido Narugami mirando de pies a cabeza a su padre. – ni yo mismo recordaba como era Odin en persona.

Al aludido aparentaba hasta causarle gracia que pronunciaran su nombre, puesto que otra silenciosa risita se filtró por su boca, sin ser oída por ninguno de los demás. Luego, dejando la risa detrás, una extraña sonrisa curvó sus pálidos labios.

Frente al él, Loki, se mostraba más serio que nunca… sus ojos fríos y penetrantes helarían a sangre de cualquiera. Se notaba que ni verlo quiera. No había pronunciado ni la más mínima y susurrante palabra, nada había salido de su boca desde que habían pisado ese lugar.

El mundo de los dioses realmente no había cambiado casi nada, solo que ahora no se podía dudar que se veía más "amurallado", sin lugar a dudas debido a la situación, de lo que él podía recordar.

Fenrir, por su parte, al ver a su declarado adversario acercarse comenzó gruñir como fiera salvaje. Sus fuertes y aterradores ladridos de furia fueron luego cautelosamente acallados por su hermano menor, que hacia lo posible para calmar al mayor de la familia.

- ¿Odin? – indagó con voz fría el dios de la estrategia, como si no reconociera a la figura frente a él… como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Aun rondaba en su mente lo que Hel había dicho… ¿Y si era cierta la teoría de la Diosa de los muertos?

- Hola, mi pequeñito – respondió el dios supremo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño pelivioleta a la vez que se acercaba un poco al muchacho de ojos cobrizos. – me alegra mucho volver a verlos a ambos, a pesar de que este no sé el mejor momento.

Grandes signos de interrogación aparecieron en las cabezas de casi todo los presentes, ¿pero que rayos estaba pasando ahí?

- 'hipócrita' – Gritaba furioso en su mente el dios del caos con sus orbes esmeralda clavados en su supuesto hermano.

Poco después el dueño de la casa acompaño a los demás a entrar en ella. Fueron extrañamente muy bien recibidos, cosa que los extrañó aún más.

Cuando ya todos habían tomado asiento, el hombre de mirada dispar se sentó en su trono formalmente con delicadeza. Poco a poco paso sus ojos por cada uno de los dioses que allí se encontraban, como si buscara algo entre ellos. Entre el grupo se distinguían miradas de odio, de desconcierto, de nerviosismo y de inquietud… nadie quería estar ahí, eso era seguro.

- Supongo que este será el mejor momento para comenzar – declaro luego de aclararse la garganta – creo que ya fue suficiente de charlas. Seria ridículo que los haya obligado a dejar sus ocupaciones y ahora no hayamos progresado en nada.

La sospecha de los dioses no podía ser más evidente, el escepticismo y el desconcierto reinaban en las facciones de cada uno de ellos. Era altamente extraño que, al haber sido Loki desterrado por ese motivo ahora este tratando la situación con esa inusual actitud, casi como si añorara ese momento. El rencor y la furia en la mirada del dios embustero crecían a cada momento y a cada palabra pronunciada por los labios pálidos del padre de todos.

Luego volvió a inspeccionar con la mirada la hilera de divinidades frente a sus ojos… mientras contenía las ganas de soltar una estruendosa y frenética risotada.

- Cada quien cono cual será su contrincante en esta batalla, además de sus destinos en ella. No veo la necesidad de desearles suerte – exclamó con voz firme que ponto parecía retumbar en el castillo – muy bien…

Acto seguido alzó una imponente lanza, de hoja fina y afilada y un mango de madera delicado pero indestructible, y la apuntó al cielo, mientras que sus largos cabellos ondeaban con un fantasmal viento salido de la nada.

- ¡Qué comience… el Ragnarok! – su voz parecía hacer eco en el gran salón, acompañado aun por el viento espectral… el silencio se apodero del lugar por unos cortos instantes.

Luego de eso todo el palacio fue envuelto en un fulgor blanco brillante, tanto que casi lastimaba los ojos. Obligando estoa que todos los cerraran como protección.

//////////////

Cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos sin que estos fueran heridos por un brillo enceguecedor, pudo darse cuanta de que ya había abandonado en castillo del dios de dioses, y así pasar a una especie de baldío completamente desolado y vacío.

No tardo mucho en notar que el terreno era realmente inmenso y no había ni un alma hasta donde alcanzaba la vista… comenzaba a sentirse algo solo… aunque había algo muy extraño en esto.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el horizonte en busca de su incansable enemiga o en todo caso a alguien que estuviese cerca. A los pocos pasos reparo en la idea de que sería peligroso avanzar así como así… por consiguiente empuño valeroso a Mjolnir, su fiel acompañante, para así estarse más protegido, con lentitud avanzó sigiloso, en es espera de algo, o alguien…

Ya se sentía muy cansado cuando al fin sus ojos cobrizos lograron divisar algo en la lejanía. Cuando se acerco a la silueta alejada pudo notar de quien se trataba, cosa que lo extraño considerablemente, la sorpresa se apodero de él al ver de que se trataba…

- ¿¡Lentes!? – Soltó entonces desconcertado el joven de ojos de cobre.

Así es, allí estaba, el muchacho de cabellos verdes, sentado sobre una gigantesca roca, con los ojos en el suelo, como si estuviera pensativo o deprimido…

En realidad lo estaba, había que decirlo, su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que en todos sus familiares queridos en completo peligro, aunque ya se sabia de antemano que pasar, ciertamente. Tenia bien sabido lo que pasaría con su padre, y también con su hermano… lo que no sabia con exactitud es qué le ocurriría a su hermana, pero no estaba de más pensar en ella también… su madre y su "segunda madre", como solía llamarle Fenrir, también se encontraban en riesgo por así decirlo, por más fortaleza mágica que su padre hubiese creado…

El dios del trueno seguía allí sin comprender del todo la situación en general y tampoco con el valor de preguntar… se había vuelto en experto en estropear situaciones similares a esa, o empeorarlas, lo que viniese primero.

Varias cosas rondaban su cabeza ahora, primero y principal ¿Qué rayos hacia en un descampado si su "enemigo" JAMAS estaría allí?, segundo, esta mismo tampoco estaba a la vista, por lo tanto estaba en ese sitio inútilmente… Narugami salio de su trance cuando vio al muchacho de ojos aguamarina apuntando hacia el una mirada de extrañeza… seguramente porque estaba mirándolo fijamente sin querer.

Se corrió un poco dejándole lugar al pelicastaño y este obedeció y se sentó en el pequeño espacio.

- Puede que sea incomodo, pero… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿huh? – Animó el dios del trueno con cautela a que hablara – anda, dime, prometo no decir nada.

Este sin duda no contesto, como perdido en sus pensamientos, solo se limito a regir la mirada hacia un costado para luego regresarla al suelo.

- Anda, dime… ¿te paso algo?... ¡se que debe ser desagradable estar metido en medio de algo que no te influye pero…!

- Dime… tu… ¿ya estás preparado para esto? – pregunto con clara melancolía en la voz, interrumpiendo lo que su compañero intentaba decir. La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al muchacho, cosa que hizo que se retrasara en contestar…

- ¿huh…?

- Dije que si estabas preparado para esto…

- pues… ¿para la pelea?... si, creo – respondió finalmente con extrañeza por la pregunta anterior.

- entonces… supongo que no habrá reserva – murmuró más para si mismo antes de sonreír con ironía, intuyendo los pensamientos del pelicastaño que solo portaba un rostro de suprema sorpresa y desconcierto – aunque cualquiera diría que es una locura, realmente no quiero hacer esto…

Narugami no sabia que decir ahora, definitivamente o se había perdido de algo, u Odin se había equivocado tremendamente… lo que si comprendía es que él también tenia pocas o casi nulas ganas de seguir con esa batalla… siempre había pensado que tardaría mucho en llegar ese momento… se entristeció de repente.

- Desafortunadamente… no podemos hacerle frente a lo que ya se ha escrito y desafiar nuestro propio destino… - murmuraba Yamino con algo similar a melancolía sonando en su timbre – Al final de cuentas, terminamos siendo prisioneros del tiempo (****)

- Puede que si – respondió sin ánimos, con la cabeza gacha también – pero no todo es siempre así, no puede estar toda nuestra vida preescrita. Podríamos pasarnos todo el día así pero dudo que sea buen momento para filosofar al respecto.

Soltó un intento de risa pero no dio resultado. Se sentía mal por dentro, eso es no querer enfrentar lo que el destino le depara… de repente la voz de su amigo llamo su atención.

- entonces… creo que es hora de empezar con esto – suspiro aun con su irónica sonrisa en el rostro y acto seguido todo su cuerpo fue rodeado lentamente por un brillo dorado. Narugami por su parte seguía con aun más desconcierto en el rostro… sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y resoplo al ver que el panorama no había cambiado y que algo estaba pasando frente a él de lo cual ni cuenta se había dado hasta el momento

- voy a mostrarte algo, pero primero quiero pedirte disculpas… por el hecho de que no lo comprendas, por no haberte dicho antes y también por lo que pasará a continuación – comento entre risas resignadas hasta que fue cubierto por completo por la misma luz amarillenta que antes era tenue y que ahora intensificaba su fulgor.

Cuando esta se disipó por completo, el rostro de desconcierto del dios del trueno se hizo aun más evidente, si es que eso era posible, más bien parecía haber visto el fantasma más temido, la criatura más aterradora que jamás se hubiese visto… el muchacho de cabellos verdes no se encontraba en ese lugar, ya no, y este le había dado paso entonces a alguien quien Narugami conocía más que bien…

- Jormungander – soltó asombrado en un hilo de voz al ver a la inmensa criatura erguirse frente a su rostro. La enorme serpiente acerco con cuidado su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura del dios del trueno.

- Lo lamento – hablo esta con la voz distorsionada – es muy difícil cambiar lo preescrito… no es momento para filosofar sobre eso, ¿no?

/////////////////

Para ambos dos ese lugar no era para nada extraño, es más, era sumamente familiar para ellos.

Hacia poco más de un año ellos se había enfrentado en el mismo sitio… así es, ese sitio había sido una vez el escenario de otra de sus batallas, de menos magnitud que esta, pero una batalla al fin y a al cabo.

Se miraron el uno al otro, cada cual a un extremo opuesto de la enorme estructura de roca.

- henos aquí de nuevo, Heimdall – susurro más para sí que para su adversario, mirando con fijeza el suelo del puente – creo que esta es real.

- la otra también era real, al menos para mi – respondió con voz fría y áspera, habiendo oído con claridad lo que el otro había dicho.

En la mente del dios del caos se arremolinaron los recuerdos penosos de aquella batalla anterior… le había dolido, no podía decir que no, además de que había hecho todo lo posible para salvarle y lo único que había recibido era rechazo, a pesar de que eso significara morir de la peor manera (*****)… la tristeza se reflejo en la mirada esmeralda del niño detective.

Alzó entonces la vista solo para encontrarse con el gélido rostro de su adversario… tampoco se había movido de su posición a pesar de que había pasado varios minutos allí parados estáticos.

- ¡Escúchame!... ¡Yo no quiero pelear contigo! No tengo razones para hacerlo – se quejo casi gritando el pequeño de ojos verdes – no me importa lo que diga esa tonta profecía, yo no te considero mi enemigo.

- ¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Crees que yo no quiero pelear contigo, Loki? – no se podía distinguir el tono en que lo decía… era extraño, como si intentase desafiarlo - ¡Pues, yo no voy a perdonar fácilmente lo que me hiciste! ¡Yo si te considero mi enemigo!

El otro dios solo permaneció en silencio, dolido por lo que recibía, como siempre… no le gustaba oír tales cosas, mucho menos por cosas que no había causado el principalmente… de a poco se iba acumulando en su pecho la rabia de todos aquellos que le habían culpado injustamente de varios actos despiadados…

- Nadie me cuestionara esta vez que te elimine. – Dijo señalándolo acusadoramente – ese es nuestro destino, Loki

- ¡No, no es así como tu crees! – Estallo el pelicastaño finalmente - ¡Reacciona de una vez! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que te dijeron son puras mentiras?!

- ¡Cállate ya! ¡¿Por qué habría yo de creerte?! Al fin de cuentas nadie lo hace.

Los ojos del dios embustero se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír sus palabras, a pesar de que no podía decir que no era cierto.

Ahora comprendía que el que dijo "la verdad duele" tenia toda la razón del mundo… tenia muy presente que lo que el pelivioleta había gritado prácticamente era cierto, quien le creería a esta altura, habiéndose ganado ya el titulo del Dios de los engaños…

Miro al suelo nuevamente, se sentía realmente mal como para mirar a su oponente a los ojos, ¡cómo odiaba que le tocaran la herida!

- escucha, hablo en serio – murmuraba tristemente aun con sus ojos en la estructura bajo sus pies – no es todo como te lo hicieron creer, te lo aseguro… hasta tu mismísimo padre te oculta la verdad…

- ¡Mentira!

- ¡No!... me extraña que no lo notaras, cuando vimos a Odin en el palacio, ¿no percibiste nada extraño al ver su ojo derecho?

El pequeño de mirada carmesí solo se quedo en silencio mirando ahora él al suelo, pensativo y dudando en dar su respuesta, en su mente se empezaba a forman una serie de respuestas a la pregunta formulada, pero no había una clara en realidad… un recuerdo muy corto pasó por su cabeza, dejándolo confundido y un poco aturdido momentáneamente.

- esta bien, lo admito, fui yo quien te quito tu ojo – declaro avergonzado de sus actos el niño de cabellos cobrizos – pero no lo hice por mi propia voluntad, debes creerme esta vez…

El pelivioleta frunció un poco más el entrecejo, no iba a dejarse convencer fácilmente, no iba a cambiar su postura… se miraron entre ellos, con el desafió plasmado en la mirada.

- ¡¿lo vez?! Por voluntad o no, es tu culpa… tenias que ser tú…

- ¡Escúchame! – Grito casi suplicando - ¡Tendrías que recordar ese momento! No puedo creer que lo olvidaste.

El único ojo del dios de la estrategia se abrió como nunca antes, un recuerdo había despertado de un encierro que había durado mucho tiempo.

---FLASHBACK----

Era una especie de terraza, aunque más paresia un balcón, pero más amplio, de allí se divisaba un largo puente de varios colores, como un arco iris… dentro de aquel lugar solo se oigan gritos y maldiciones ahogadas que al poco tiempo se fueron acallando hasta quedar solo silencio… siguiendo el recorrido de los gritos se encontró con una inmenso salón, contiguo al balcón antes mencionado… en el suelo de este se hallaban dos persona, de aspecto adulto ambas… una de ellas estaba completamente erguida, mientras que la otra estaba recostada sueltamente en el suelo. Su cara palideció súbitamente al darse cuenta de quienes se tratada.

La persona tirada en el suelo, con el cabello hasta los hombros, cercanos a un tono negrusco por la poca claridad presente, era el mismo… parecía inconsciente, con toda seguridad se debía a eso el no recordar la situación.

Frente a este, de pie, con los ojos clavados en su mano izquierda, un extraño brillo violáceo-rojizo en sus orbes, la camisa blanca y los pantalones oscuros manchados de rojo carmesí… estaba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Loki, parado allí como estupefacto.

Se oyó en la sala un tronar de dedos y los ojos del dios del caos dejaron de brillar, acto seguido este se desplomó de rodilla en el suelo, jadeando por las energías gastadas al intentar oponerse al control impartido.

De un largo pasillo resonaban los pasos de alguien, el ruido característico de las botas caminando, al tiempo que una risa macabra salía del mismo lugar. El pequeño de cabellos lavando no creía en lo que veía, o más bien no quería creérselo, tras el pasillo, ahora recargado asomando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta estaba…

----FIN DEL FLASHBACK----

- Odin… - soltó más aturdido aun que lo que había estado antes… muchos sentimientos distintos nacían en se momento… ira, frustración, recelo, temor, remordimiento, tristeza… y él aun sin mover un solo músculo de aquel lugar

El dios del caos solo bajo la cabeza.

//////////////////////

- Bien, solo estaba esperando por eso – comento la diosa del inframundo, aun llevando ese vestido negro que ocultaba parte de sus cabellos con una túnica sobre él.

- Señorita Hel, ¿cree que es el momento apropiado? – pregunto la resien llegada Urd, que, atemorizada por lo que había ocurrido con los gigantes de Utgard, estaba decidida a ayudar en el plan de las diosas.

La reina de los muertos solo cabeceó como respuesta.

- Pongamos en marcha el plan entonces – declaro la diosa del presente mientras que empezaba a marcar unas insignias en el suelo.

- todo listo – concluyo la menor de las tres cuando ya se encontraban todas en sus correctas posiciones.

- empecemos

Entonces una luz brillante comenzó a ser expedida por las marcas d tiza hechas en el suelo… las nornas se pusieron en posición de circulo y unieron sus manos… a orillas de este, Hel sostenía una pequeña bolsa con polvo azulado en su interior. Ella entonces lo comenzó a vaciar marcando el círculo que formaban las diosas y dividiéndolo en varias partes.

En una de ellas podio verse al dios del trueno y a la gigantesca serpiente enfrentándose ferozmente, en el siguiente, se hallaban Loki y Heimdall frente a frente, en el contiguo, estaban el lobo Fenrir y Odin envainando una lanza, directo a atacarle. En los demás también se veían el resto de las batallas que en simultáneamente ocurrían en los demás escenarios marcados.

- "Uniendo fuerzas con las deidades hermanas, tejedoras de los hilos del destino, sumado al poder que yo poseo sobre la vida y la muerte, te ordeno detener esta batalla sin sentido – decretó con voz firme y clara la diosa de los muertos, mientras que las batallas en el circulo dejaban de suscitarse y el espacio se volvía completamente blanco. Los únicos escenarios restantes eran el de su hermano y Thor y el de su padre y Heimdall.

- hemos concluido – sonrió triunfal al diosa de ojos amatista con voz alegre mientras que sus hermanas y la muchacha de hebras de cerezo sonreían a la par.

///////////////

A ellos ya se les había dado aviso de que la batalla se había terminado, pero para ambos había concluido mucho antes, aunque para otro no estaba ni empezada todavía.

- no es posible… - segaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, como sumido en un extraño aturdimiento… sucesivamente repetía las misma palabras, que iban ganando intensidad a la vez que el susurro delirante se volvió un grito furioso y molesto.

Entonces callo de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada temblorosa dirigida a la maciza construcción a sus pies… luego se llevo las manos a la cabeza haciendo presión para intentar calmarse un poco.

Mientras se ovillaba un poco pudo sentir una mano pequeña sobre su espalda, que daba tenues palmaditas compasivas. Mientras que todo eso era presenciado por la dolida mirada del pequeño pelicastaño.

- Aprende a vivir con eso – reprocho secamente, haciendo que el niño de orbe carmesí alzara la vista, temeroso - ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo que tuve que guardarme esto por tanto tiempo? ¡¿Crees que yo era feliz al ver la cantidad de mentiras que él había hecho que creyeras!?

- Déjame – ordenó en voz baja con el rostro escondido en la sombra que proyectaba al estar en esa posición.

El ojiverde hizo caso omiso a la ordenanza decretada casi a gritos por chiquillo pelivioleta.

- ¿Qué sientes? – cuestiono el dios de las travesuras para ver si lograba que se descargase finalmente.

- yo… siento que es… injusto – reclamo casi entre sollozos reprimidos - ¡No comprendes! ¡Es mi padre!

Se abrazó del ojiverde a su lado y comenzó a sollozar sueltamente con la cabeza en su hombro… luego de unos minutos se soltó y empezó a ovillarse nuevamente, siendo serenado por el dios del caos, que ahora llevaba una sonrisa comprensiva y tristeza en la mirada.

- tranquilo, Heimdall – lo acompaño sobandole la espalda con cuidado – estoy aquí.

No podía decir que no se sentía mejor, se sentía protegido, pero jamás iba a admitir tal cosa.

Entonces se levantó lentamente y se puso de pie por completo…

- No creas que te perdone por completo, Loki – declaro con furia algo fingida – vamos, los demás ya deben estar reunidos en la agencia.

Loki obedeció con un cabeceo y se levanto también, entonces siguió al dios de la estrategia hasta un pequeño vértice que se había abierto hacia poco tiempo.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Narugami permanecía arrodillado en el suelo, jadeando de cansancio y empuñando a Mjolnir, ahora convertido en el legendario martillo, en un intento de protegerse con temor de que la criatura se revelase sin que lo notara.

Mientras tanto, Jormungander se retorcía en si misma, inspeccionando las heridas que había recibido.

- creo… que ya… podemos… detenernos… ¿no crees? – hablo el primero de ellos mientras recuperaba el aliento. Luego de unos minutos se levanto vertiginosamente, con cuidado de no caerse. El imponente reptil asintió con la cabeza y entonces la luz dorada brillo de nuevo.

Ya habiéndose disipado, en el lugar que había sido ocupado por la titánica víbora, se encontraba sentado en el suelo el muchacho de ojos color aguamarina, intentando en vano quitar el polvo de sus ropas, que ahora estaban algo rotas, o al menos acomodarse el cabello suelto y revuelto, enmarañado completamente.

Alzó la vista y ambos se miraron con extrañeza en silencio por unos minutos, entonces el pelicastaño comenzó a reír estruendosamente, como si todo lo ocurrido solo hubiese sido una broma extraña y descabellada, dejando aun más confundido y desorientado al pobre de Yamino.

Luego Narugami dejo de reír y se acercó para así ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

La diosa del inframundo había comunicado hacia poco que la batalla había sido detenida, y que el Ragnarok no ocurriría… entonces habían dejado de batallar y se habían calmado.

- Este… no hay resentimiento, ¿cierto? – pregunto tímidamente antes de levantarse temiendo una reprimenda. El chico de ojos cobrizos solo rió de nuevo, solo que menos sonoramente.

Luego sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y negó con la cabeza. Estaba por dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y entonces se detuvo al ver que el muchacho iba a hablar.

- Pero… - interrumpió fingiendo seriedad extrema – tienes que permitirme ir a la hora de la comida.

- pero si siempre viene a la hora de la comida – soltó con una gota en la frete y con cataratas en los ojos.

- es cierto, jejejeje – entonces comenzó reír hasta que ambos hicieron lo mismo y iniciaron a las carcajadas. Luego se callaron y se dirigieron al mismo portal que los demás lo Harbin hecho.

//////////////////////

- Es injusto – se quejaba Fenrir entre gruñidos y ladridos furiosos – estaba por morder a Odin y detuvieron todo…

Todos rieron antes eso, la expresión de Fenrir les resultaba graciosa, mientras que el cachorro solo lanzaba más gruñidos al aire.

- bueno, creo que es hora de irse – declaró Verdandi mientras encaminaba con sus hermanas hacia la carpa. Bueno, una de sus hermanas, Urd luego del conjuro que habían llevado a cabo con Hel, había desparecido completamente.

- si, yo también me voy, hasta pronto – saludo el dios del trueno.

Después de eso uno a uno fue abandonando la entrada de la agencia dejando solo al padre y a sus hijos.

Ingresaron a la casona con delicadeza esperando el recibimiento de las dos muchachas que habían quedado a solas en la mansión.

La primera en darles la bienvenida fue Mayura, que después de saludar con incontenible alegría a todo se lanzó sobre Loki en un abraso de oso.

Mientras tanto, Spica lo saludaba desde lejos, con una mano y sonriendo ampliamente. Sentía un tremendo alivio de que estuviese en buen estado.

Luego de haber sido recibidos se encaminaron todos hacia el despacho en la planta superior de la casa.

Ya en ese lugar, el striker comenzó a contar lo ocurrido mientras que ambas muchachas lo oía expectantes, sus hijos atendían también a la historia, y de vez en cuando contaban algunas de las cosas ocurridas en sus respectivos enfrentamientos.

Rato más tarde el timbre te entrada interrumpió las narraciones de los dioses, obligando al menor de los hijos del dios travieso a salir corriendo a abrir la susodicha puerta.

Tras la puerta se encontraba la persona menos esperada a decir verdad. Allí parado estaba un niño, idéntico a su padre pero de ojos ambarinos, cubiertos por un luminoso cabello color plata.

Llevaba puesto un enorme y pesado abrigo negro, con bordes en blanco y detalles en dorado. De uno de los bolsillos de este extrajo un precioso reloj de tapa plateada, enseñándole el artefacto cual identificación al muchacho de incrédula mirada aguamarina.

Acompañándole estaba la diosa del pasado, Urd, que se había limitado al silencio durante el tiempo que había estado allí.

Utgard Loki, cansado de esperar por lo visto, le dio un leve empujoncito al peliverde, quitándolo del camino y pasando sin una palabra de por medio, seguido siempre en silencio por la joven de los ojos amatista.

Camino por la casa como si fuese la suya, por extraño que sonase parecía conocerla de toda la vida, como si viviese en ella.

Se encamino hasta el despacho y abrió la puerta con fuerza, azotándola contra la pared contigua, y sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

Al ver de quien se trataba, el semblante del niño de mirada esmeralda se volvió serio y pensativo.

- Loki – hablo con voz firme y decidida, hasta sonaba más fría que el mismo hielo – vine aquí a combatir contigo.

Decir que estaba anonadado es decir poco, ¿Utgard Loki queriendo pelear?, eso no tenía ni el más remoto sentido. Comenzó a incomodarse al sentir la gélida mirada del maestro de las ilusiones observándole esperando una respuesta.

- esta bien, lo acepto – declaro con voz firme – acepto tu desafío, Utgard.

Acto seguido, como si de magia se tratase, ambos dioses se encontraban en el exterior de la casa. El amplio patio trasero de la mansión se prestaba como cede de aquel combate. A una orilla de su "arena", parados contra la pared estaba el resto de los huéspedes de la agencia Enjaku.

- ¿Listo?

- Cuando quieras. – respondió el dios del caos tomando su forma original (******)

Así comenzó esta batalla. Utgard Loki se aproximo con rapidez para atacar ferozmente al dios del fuego. Loki, como respuesta, se hizo a un lado y logro esquivar el golpe pero una prudencial distancia.

Ambos volvieron a posicionar el uno frente al otro. Ahora fue Loki quien embistió a su adversario empuñando a Leavatin, alzándolo en el aire.

Luego de aquel ataque fallido, de nuevo cada cual en su extremo, transformaron sus respectivos báculos en largas y filosas espadas de hierro.

- ahora dime… ¿Qué razón tiene tu para pelear conmigo?

- hay algo que quiero obtener, pero tu estas en medio – respondió secamente.

Las espadas chocaron, haciendo sonar el hierro de ambas, mientras que los dos dioses se miraban con furia. Todos los presentes miraban expectantes en espera de una definición, a la vez que las deidades se separaban para continuar con el enfrentamiento.

El acero volvió a sonar repetidas veces, pero no llegó a más que unos cortes pequeños e inofensivos.

Se distrajo por un momento, deteniéndose a recuperar un poco el aliento y prepararse de nuevo. Ese instante de dispersión fue aprovechado por el dios peligrisaceo para así asestar el golpe definitivo.

Loki esperaba sentir el dolor del impacto, con los ojos cerrados para no ver, pero al contrario de sus expectativas este nunca llego. Se oyeron gritos se sorpresa, y uno más potente que resultaba ser un grito de sufrimiento. Abrió los ojos lentamente, temeroso, y al notar de que se trataba terminaron por abrirse desmesuradamente…

- ¡Spica! – grito sin quererlo al ver a la chica de cabellos purpúreos que yacía en el suelo sosteniéndose el costado izquierdo con una evidente mueca de malestar en el rostro… al abrir los ojos con esfuerzo y vislumbrar al, ya pequeño detective, frente a ella sonrió como pudo, dedicándole una mirada de ternura al dios del fuego…

Durante esos instantes todo el lugar se mantenía sumido hasta las alturas en un pesado y sepulcral silencio, esperando una reacción de cualquiera de los presentes.

***CONTINUARA***

Notas del autor:

Primero que nada, como siempre, por favor discúlpenme por el laaaaaargo tiempo que tarde en actualizar, es que estaba con bloqueo de escritor y después se me iban las ganas de continuar escribiendo.

Esto esta llegando ya a su etapa final ^^ nos quedan ya pocos capítulos para el final de Pasos para un destino :D

Bueno, concentrémonos en el ahora, voy a aclarar los asteriscos (*).

(*): "El Réquiem (en latín, «descanso») o «Misa de réquiem», Esta misa es un ruego por las almas de los difuntos y tiene lugar justo antes del enterramiento o en las ceremonias de conmemoración o recuerdo."… no recuerdo bien que en otro fic de esta pagina habían mencionado dicha palabra, pero aquí la explicación. El réquiem también es una pieza musical que en la época se utilizaba en estas ceremonias, mi mamá me contó de ella cuando vinos una película de Mozart, me parece… creo que no es la única "versión" que hay pero sino se va a hacer muy largo -.-U (perdonen a esta completa ignorante, estoy apurada, ¿ok?)

(**): En realidad no sé si estará bien, fue lo único que se me ocurrió como forma de llamarles a todos… bueno, sepan comprender .-.U

(***): Mi comentario innecesario del día!! Bueno, en realidad no creo que estén tan asustados, pero con todo lo que hizo/le obligo a hacer, ¿Cómo no ponerse así?

(****): a decir la pura verdad, TODO, o casi todo pasos salio de esa frase xD la ví una vez en el centro, en una especie de anuncio o algo así, pintado en una pared… se me hizo curioso porque ya llevaba algo de la idea, mi primo dijo "falta que dijese "Ragnarok"" y ahí termino de surgir la inspiración. Me pareció bien incluirlo y contar un poco la anécdota (si, mi primo es útil algunas veces)

(*****): Referencias al capitulo 21 del anime "el amanecer/ocaso de Heimdall", al decir "morir de la peor manera" quise decir que debió morir "sin importancia" porque luego estaba con hel, y al Hel van los que mueren de manera "corriente" por así decirlo.

(******): NO SOPORTO al Loki Hakusai, lo integrantes del foro de la Enjaku lo saben, pero es que en el manga, en una parte similar, pasa algo parecido y toma su forma original, al estar tomando los rasgos de este mismo me pareció bien agregarlo así.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, si esta a mi alcance la próxima semana viene el capitulo 11, lo único que les puedo dar es el resumen del próximo capitulo por ahora. Espero que este les haya gustado. Y perdón a los Fans de Spica, esto va a ser importante luego ^^. Por favor dejen su comentario, quiero saber que les pareció este Cáp. ^^

Pasos para un destino:

Capitulo 11: "Amor" _Todas las cosas que ella dijo_

Una clara muestra de lo que puede causar un corazón herido y enamorado; ¿hasta donde llegan los sentimientos de una persona? Tristes confesiones tras un frió manto negro. (UtxS)

PD: próximamente también quizás se aparezca por mi "perfil" una continuación de "My reason", mi fic one-short de Saikano.


End file.
